Something Else
by Sindel
Summary: Chun Li, a recently successful Interpol agent, finds herself at the mercy and obsession of a certain M. Bison. He sets up her to fall right into his lap of darkness and enslavement that she has no hope to escape from. (requested by The Hobbyist, multi-chapter)
1. Something Else

"Is this some sort of joke?!"

The shrill voice of a effected, lanky tall Chinese man had rung the area of a dingy warehouse, echoing off the walls. A short, stocky, African man of little attribute approached forward in an aggressive yet overcompensating manner.

"Look, _takataka_ ," The man snarled, "You made an offer. As if I'm going to take your boss's recommendation to pay more and get less!"

"I am Lord F.A.N.G, second of Shadaloo, and you will _address_ me with respect, dog." The lanky pompous of the house sneered with contempt, "You are the one who had delayed our bargain significantly! We brought your merchandise and played your games far enough! You will pay what Lord Bison is demanding and _enjoy_ the fruits of his labors!"

"Fuck you, _m'kunda_ , I'll call you whatever I want." The other gang leader snapped with aggravation, "I know a scam when I see one! Fuck you and fuck Lord Bison!"

The two had been arguing over the shipment of 30 tons of illegal contraband for about twenty minutes on some shipyard dock in East Africa. While F.A.N.G had been passionately representing the international and shadowy organization known as Shadaloo, his strongly forceful opponent named Auni had been representing various pirates and drug smugglers that formed the Golden Triangle.

A point of contention between the two was that Auni had intentionally delayed the meeting for two weeks, changing the locations from Tanzania to Kenya multiple times and causing a nuisance headache for all involved. Auni had claimed that Interpol had been tracking his whereabouts with great detail and success, even though both his underlings and Shadaloo operatives confirmed there was no substantiation to the paranoid beliefs.

The mysterious leader known as M. Bison had then gave the ultimatum: buy the product or face deadly consequences. Auni, hesitant, had agreed to meet on the Kenyan docks with large bribes to the local police to scour the area for interlopers. Apparently, as interest for Bison's wasted resources, the deal had changed from 30 tons to 15 tons at double the price.

F.A.N.G had been impatient since he arrogantly informed the leader which has now delayed the transaction even further. Quarreling like two hens over a rooster, their voices were now overlapping each other in fits.

"You have already been told that there would be-!"

"Go on then! It's not like war isn't here alrea-!"

Several Shadaloo agents and Kuni's men had shifted slightly. What should have been an hour, tops, had delved into nearly two hours. The midnight sky had stretched above them like a painting on the cool, clear waters of Kenya.

Suddenly, out of the darkness of the dock, a small ball had rolled towards the two bickering men. It had a strange metal exterior and a pin missing. Auni had the opportunity to look down before exclaiming:

"Bo-!"

The grenade had exploded into a yellow mist, blanketing the area with a thick, dark poison of mustard gas. Auni fell to the ground, gasping, as the other men had done the same as the gas burned their lungs. F.A.N.G, however, stood tall and unaffected as multiple men approached in gas masks and guns that were etched with INTERPOL on them.

"Hands on your head!" The front man demanded, "Now! You are under arrest!"

"Little pathetic bug." F.A.N.G smoothly said, "Do you know who you are dealing with?"

"Of course!" The man's voice seemed quite bubbly, "The second in command of Shadaloo: F.A.N.G! You said so yourself. We have it on tape. Hands on head. Now."

The poison immune fighter revealed his long wrist, showing the deadly purple ink that covered his hand. The man seemed unafraid, clicking his gun to signify that they were not playing around.

"Go on," The Shadaloo commander offered, "Take the risk."

It was hard to say who started the gunfight first. It may have been the Interpol agents firing first or the remaining criminals who saw the light and fired. However, it quickly degenerated into bloodbath with criminals and officers getting riddled with bullets.

F.A.N.G had taken the chance and ran for covered, as did the front line officer who aimed the gun at his chest. While the officer was valiant in his effort to shoot F.A.N.G, the gun was dropped and F.A.N.G picked it up, dissolving the metal from his acidic poison.

The sky was now lit up with firefights as the water bounced the reflections off vividly. The Shadaloo Commander now wondered if he would ever reach back to his beloved Master of Darkness…

"Give up, F.A.N.G!" The earlier man called out, "You're surrounded!"

Scowling, he quickly conjured up a poison ball and flung it in the voice's general direction. With a loud plop, the poison exploded on the ground and some liquid had gotten on the armor the brave officer was wearing. Thinking quickly, the cop shed their protective armor so the poison couldn't reach their body.

F.A.N.G took a peek out and saw a vibrant blue swath of fabric appear out of the hazy gas and gun smoke. Suddenly, he started laughing.

"A woman dares to threaten me!?" He chortled as if it was hilarious, "A woman! Dressed for the nightclub!"

The now revealed identity of the cop postured very firmly against the cover. Her blue qipao swished at her feet as her buns were adorned with white fabric. Her white boots, now free of the heavy metal coverings, had laced itself against her firmly toned legs.

"This woman is dressed for success, F.A.N.G." She called out, almost grinning at the thought of him cornered, "I wanted to impress your boss but he's not here! I guess a little coward like him can't handle risk so he sends his pathetic monkeys to do it for him!"

That spurred F.A.N.G into action, springing him from his cover and throwing poison at her. The woman expertly dodged his attacks, slamming her first martial arts kick of the night squarely into his chest. Clearly not expecting her power, he stumbled a bit before getting back into stance.

"You little bitch," He spat, feeling blood on his tongue, "You'll pay for that."

"My name is Detective Chun Li Xiang. And Shadaloo will pay for my father's death first." Chun Li signaled her start, getting into stance.

The commander of Shadaloo took false swipes at her, forcing her to jump backwards and block his punches effortlessly. Her quick moves were higher match for the aggravated and blood-blinded assassin of death, deftly defying his every movement with prowess like a lioness. F.A.N.G refused surrender, however, pushing through as her endurance began to overwhelm him.

He swung his long arms towards her back, missing her body by mere centimeters, before Chun Li launched her specialty of the Spinning Bird Kick in his body. Dazed and confused, F.A.N.G stumbled backwards as Chun Li pulled out her handcuffs.

"It's over, F.A.N.G," She said coolly, "Give up."

Gnashing his teeth, F.A.N.G swung his long coat sleeves at her and thrusted his hand towards her bosom. Reacting quickly, Chun Li slammed her kick into his face and began to assault him with rapid fire hits, squaring him off completely. After what seemed like forever to F.A.N.G, she stopped and F.A.N.G bobbed his head backwards as his broken glasses shattered into his nose and face. Then, Chun Li put her palms together and extended it outwards as bursts of blue, ethereal energy pulsed from her hands:

"Kikosho!"

His brain suddenly short-circuited, possibly resetting the pain and agony he had been caused, and he fell forward face down on the ground. The massive blue orb of light had encompassed everything, forcing power down his weakened body as boxes of contraband broke apart under her power. Soon, the energy force field disappeared and F.A.N.G was down for the count.

Chun Li approached his pitiful cries of pain as F.A.N.G wondered if his master would bail him out of the ruthless African jails he was now destined for. Blood soaked his lips and nose as he finally passed out on the cold, hard dirt.

The female fighter took quick stock of the fight, seeing that the Interpol agents had finally conquered the two gangs. Smiling at herself, she quickly said a prayer to her father in the afterlife as she clasped her hands together.

"Father, I'm one step closer. Please watch over me. I will face Bison soon enough and avenge you."

Chun Li had sensed this would all go accordingly to plan. While her veteran agents scoffed at tailing some African pirate across the continent, she just knew he was the key. Seeing Auni's collapsed body being shoved in a car made her all the more satisfied.

It was so _obvious_ Shadaloo would sell to African pirates. They were the ones who got them to the places they needed to go: Mexico, Brazil, China…

And F.A.N.G was so deeply enamored with the mysterious leader that he would have jumped at the chance to oversee such a deal to prove his worth. She didn't know how it wasn't so insanely obvious to everyone around here.

The important thing was, F.A.N.G was captured and he, along with the others, will be tried and convicted. Even put to death. Feeling satisfied, Chun Li felt a cool salty breeze on her face which she thought was perhaps her late father's kiss.

"Thank you for being proud of me, Father." She softly said before getting back at cleaning the mess up. Chun Li needed F.A.N.G on a plane back to China before the corrupt Kenyan police tried to get their hands on him.

Two days later, in dark jungles of Thailand, the shadowy figure known as Lord M. Bison was listening to his sergeant's reports. Apparently, Shadaloo just got fucked out of several hundred million dollars and Bison was _very_ interested in the debacle from beginning to end. Recorded documents from his underworld contacts, ranging from New Zealand to Iceland, had been tittering about the big screw up like it was entertainment news.

If there was one thing Bison didn't like, it was being made a fool of. Even worse, being made to look like he couldn't handle a shitstain police force like Interpol. So after Bison murdered and decorated his new summer villa with the intestines of many, many people who had been involved in this botched sale, he calmed down enough to listen to Ashida's oral report.

"And where is F.A.N.G now?" Bison finally said something, knowing that his sergeant was probably trying not to piss himself, "Aside from being up his own ass."

"In prison, sir. Awaiting trial. We don't know which one." Ashida said, swallowing, "Interpol has been keeping his location secret."

Bison grunted a bit. Sure, F.A.N.G was unbearable in his adoration of Bison and bastard to everyone else but the man had gotten the job done. This time, however, he had let his pride and ego get the best of him. So Bison wasn't quite keen on springing him out of his canary's cage just yet.

With Sagat gone and his other two commanders Barlog and Vega, being completely out of their league for the work, meant Bison had an open position that nobody could fill. Stressed now, Bison leaned back in his chair. He couldn't think of that right now.

"Who was the lead officer in the investigation?" Bison asked, his tongue running across his cheek. Ashida handed him another report, which the Shadaloo Master groaned. His whole fucking life was reports.

"Her name is Ch-"

" _Her_?" Bison interrupted, "You're telling me I was robbed of millions because of a woman?"

"Y-yes, sir," Ashida nodded, his face blue with fright, "Detective Chun Li Xiang. She had been working for Interpol since she was 19. Her father, Dorai, was the Captain of Hong Kong Vice Squad. He would have been police chief but…"

"But what?" Bison snatched the report, opening it. Inside was a picture of a full length Chun Li as she watched the arrests unfold. Her proud smile and demeanor had exacerbated his anger quite significantly.

"Well. You killed him." His sergeant meekly said. The Psychic Fighter rolled his eyes a bit. Every goddamn day, he heard something like that. He killed someone's kid. He killed someone's parent. He killed a beloved family dog. Eventually, people were going to start blaming him for killing goldfish and ant farms too.

He flipped idly through the papers, seeing her fight unfold before him against his ex-second in command. Chun Li's muscles were pulsating with technique and power, something that Bison admittedly hadn't really seen in women before. Her heel had curved upwards, making him squirm a bit in his seat as the long, swift legs skillfully knocked her opponent back.

"If she was an Interpol agent at 19," Bison said, "That's remarkable. Isn't their age 25?"

"Yes, sir." Ashida confirmed, "She scored the highest on all the aptitude tests. Police academy. Academically, she graduated college at seventeen. Before she was admitted to Interpol, she had brought down a local meth ringleader in New York."

A twinge of arousal started to fill Bison's crotch area. His eyes studied her defined hip lines and her large bosom. This detective's body was a masterpiece of athleticism and beauty. A slow burn of erection started to grow upon him.

"She scored sixth in an international shooting tournament." Bison commented, "As a walk-on. No professional league supporting her."

"Yes. Yes, sir." His soldier said, "Sir, do you want to know about the collateral damage or…?"

"I'm sure I can read about it in these fucking library of reports on my desk," He interrupted calmly, "Tell me more about Little Miss Narcotics Officer. I'm intrigued."

"I don't have much else, sir. She's been observed as a ki user, just like we observed in other fighters. Detective Xiang has no other family that we can use against her. She hardly has friends that are close enough to trigger her. Her only family member...er, died." Ashida said uneasily, "We can find out more."

"Do so." Bison didn't break his stare on her face, "Get me everything."

Ashida bowed again, sweat colliding on his brow with his anxiety. Bison didn't seem to notice or care, fixated on his now revealed target. Her lips were stained light pink with traces of lipstick, showing femininity in her work when he was so used to buff, overcompensating men. He wondered, briefly, what it was like to kiss her on the mouth. Soft, maybe even sweet…

"She's something else, isn't she?" Ashida tried to make some light to offload the burden of the room, "Pretty, talented, and very driven to...uh, murder you."

"She's certainly something else," Bison remarked, seeing the image of the Interpol fighter kicking F.A.N.G in the face, "She's both intriguing and a massive pain in the ass."

"Sir," Ashida bowed, "Shall I send the Dolls after her?"

"Unless it ends in a lesbian orgy, no." The Shadaloo leader flatly rejected, setting her picture on his desk away from the other paper piles, "If it can be done, I want it on tape and in a professional lighting area."

The face of his lower subordinate was clearly treading on thin threads after Bison's flagrant response which made the powerful boss gesture dismissively.

"Go on, Ashida. I will handle Little Miss Narcotics Officer." Bison said after beat, somewhat exhausted at looking at the sergeant's shocked look. Ashida took leave and left the mighty warrior to his thoughts.

Taking a seat in his desk chair, Bison pondered over every inch of the one called Chun Li. It was clear she was a mix of Chinese and American attributes, having slightly rounder eyes and a much more defined jaw. But he couldn't help but stare at her perfect mixture of genetics and physical training, accentuating her beauty and strength in every line that generated her character. Most Asian women that Bison had intimately known, either by their consent or by force, didn't look like her. He had never quite seen such a natural beauty like Chun Li.

Her leg muscles were nothing to scoff at, curving and whipping around her bones like paint strokes on a canvas. While Bison could tell her pantyhose was sheer and opaque, it was obvious her skin must feel like warm butter on a hot day from the way the fabric stretched across her frame.

"What a pretty girl you are, Miss Little Narcotics Officer," Bison quietly told the picture, "It'd be a pity to put such a body six feet under the ground. Even I would weep for the world losing such a magnificent fighter."

He briefly wondered if it was true and he did kill her father. If so, Bison should have saved that man's sperm and created a whole slew of gorgeous women to gift the world. That would have paid up his heinous karma he inflicted on society. Alas, it was just Chun Li Xiang who was a rather dedicated young woman in pursuit of justice.

Unbuckling his pants, Bison pulled out his erect cock that had been aching since he first laid eyes on her photograph. His foreskin had already pulled back completely, rearing an angry red head.

He could imagine his hands running over her legs, sliding his fingertips across the accented curves of her hips. Bison would grab her panties in his fist and tear them completely off as she laid broken at his feet. His thick masculine rod wouldn't even wait any longer as he dove into her prized flesh and fuck her raw with power.

Slowly, Bison ran his hand over his powerful sex organ, pumping it as he pictured her writhing under his body. Slamming his hips into her tight little pussy as he forced her panties down her throat, gagging her until her mascara ran down her face. Bison could take her pantyhose and choke her with it until she learned how to beg like a good girl.

Her pussy would conform to his cock size, pummeled and fucked thoroughly. But that little flesh cavern would be his hole to mess up and Bison could fuck her ten times afterwards and it would still fit him like a glove. His cum would fill her stretched hole quickly as her unprotected womb would become overwhelmed with the sheer volume he produced. Chun Li would cry and fight and beg at first, as all dignified women do, but eventually, she would give into his power and lay there to be used like the little cum deposit she was.

His mind ran with the idea like a sprinter: her womanhood would be his. Her body would be his. Her mind and soul and strength would be all built up for _him_. Chun Li wouldn't be the perfect and talented Interpol agent; she'd be his property then.

Bison grunted as he rubbed faster and faster, feeling his cock eagerly fantasizing about her downfall. He'd humiliate her further; making her orgasm as she was being assaulted just to remind her that women would always fall from their lofty pedestals. Bison would cram his dick down her throat and force her swallow every fluid that shot her way. Even her cute little ass wouldn't be spared; he'd make her spank herself as he took her dirty secret and when he was done, he'd put a airtight plug in there so she could feel her intestines swell with his seed all day along.

"Come on, Little Miss Narcotics Officer…" He huffed as his palm was choking out the head of his cock, "Fight me. Your orgasms feel better when you fight me. They're tighter!"

A bright, tainted, purple energy started to surround him as he continued to abuse himself, elevating his arousal to new heights. His dick began to engorge a bit more as it added another two inches to his girth. His testes started to mix his power within his scrotum, combining his internal and external life source.

This little Interpol bitch, hanging from his ceiling with her legs spread out and her breasts tied up. Her fertile pussy dripping with eagerness, with thick and clear streams of cervical fluid enticingly hanging out, but the poor girl would have no idea as her thick blindfold would prevent her from seeing her wanton self. Bison would fill up every inch of her body, taunting her with unwanted pregnancy as she screamed and begged not to cum inside of her. He would, of course, and she would hang there and feel his seed drip out onto the floor.

She would vainly attempt to push his cum out but he'd just shove himself back in, fucking her slick walls until she surrendered completely.

The long tendrils of his power started to move across the floor and burn into the hardwood in front of him.

"Just give _in_ , you fucking prude," Bison groaned out in perversion, "Fuck! Break under my cock, you brat! Make that little cry of pain again, it turns me the fuck _on!"_

A new image arose in his brain: Chun Li with her legs spread apart and her fingers stretching to show Bison that his seed was leaking out of her. She had this odd look on her face, like she had just won a million dollars.

" _Daddy, I think you really got me pregnant this time. You were nice and backed up...did you miss me, Master?"_

His cock spurted his seed all over her picture, making Bison heave a heavy exhalation of air as he continued to ejaculate.

" _Fuck me however you want, Master. I'm your slave. I want to serve you. I want to be broken by you. I want to kneel before you."_

His hand was drenched in his cum, staining his desk and papers as his final result kept pouring out of him. The hard strokes of his Psycho Power began to burn his mind a little, coaxing him into more and more completion. Chun Li's image felt so real now that he thought she was sitting before him on his desk with her fingers teasing out his seed.

" _Master...I love you so much. The world is all yours and I was created for your world. Thank you for making me see."_

Finally, Bison felt his cock become drained. He took several minutes of quiet decompression before he took his handkerchief to clean himself off. His desk and work was ruined, at this point, as well as Chun Li's picture so it would have to be replaced.

Finding some strength in his knees, Bison got up from his chair. He hadn't cum like that since... maybe he was a teenage boy? Probably attaining his first pornography magazine from a street rat and seeing what was so great about American September…

He leaned against the wall to catch his breath as his aftermath still tingled in his groin. Bison found himself staring at an original painting of Caravaggio that sat above his entryway. It was a nativity scene of the supposed Christ Child, surrounded by his mother, Mary, four men, and an angel. While he couldn't quite remember how he acquired it, Bison knew the painting was worth having.

He never really looked at it before; rich people just acquired expensive artwork as a prop. But Bison couldn't help but stare at the Holy Madonna as if he gained an appreciation for her painted, relaxed pose. The dictator wasn't religious in the least but it struck him that a young girl took a massive undertaking in bringing in this alleged 'Son of God' business without question. Obedient, subservient, and motherly…

After a pause, Bison looked at his floor. He saw deep, dark burns in the floor that etched out his sexual fantasies of the Interpol detective. Detailed imagery of her body, face, and pleasure deeply wove itself as if someone had done wood burning art.

In the middle of all the violent yet beautifully charged sexual imagery, Chun Li was naked and holding a newborn to her breast as if she was feeding it.

Bison took a second to imbibe the scene before he strode over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Get me the Hong Kong Narcotics Division. And someone to clean my office."

For weeks afterward, Chun Li felt overwhelmed at the sudden surge of celebrity status in Interpol. She had gotten compliments from the President all the way to the janitor, receiving gift baskets from expensive wines to blocks of cheap cheese. Agents had gushed over her prowess, her investigation skills, and her ability to take down M. Bison's number two man.

However, she admittedly let it get to her head a bit. Chun Li had worked hard for _years_. She had protested every obstacle in Shadaloo's case to every ear that could listen and now that she was proven right, suddenly she was the star of the show. Chun Li was unbeatable. Truly, the Strongest Woman in the World had deserved the praise and recognition. Dreams of being Interpol's President had danced through her mind like fairy godmother wishes. After all, it would make sense that if Bison was brought down, Chun Li would attain legendary status throughout the world.

When she was called into the Chief's office, the talented officer expected another slew of love and praise. Settling in a chair she fondly thought of as her princess throne by now, Chun Li awaited another letter of congratulations.

"Agent Xiang," The Chief started, "They requested you in Hong Kong."

Business it was then. Somewhat disappointed, she fluttered her eyelashes a bit. However, she pulled herself together.

"For?" Chun Li inquired, "Another lead?"

"Yes. We received word from our undercover intel that another massive brokering of weapons and drugs is about to take place in Central Hong Kong. Possibly to cover the extravagant cost that Shadaloo lost on the F.A.N.G deal." Chief answered, "They're selling to 14K."

"14K?" Chun Li repeated with some incredulous tone, "But 14K has always been rivals to Shadaloo territory. Bison must be desperate to get his money back and unload his unusable merchandise…"

"Exactly. We could nail the second largest Triad in Hong Kong and Shadaloo in two swoops." He excitedly said, clearly seeing recognition and power in his future as Chief, "That's why they requested you. You called the first operation well. Now we may be able to nail the coffin of two international gangs and weaken them even further!"

Chun Li smiled, clearly eating up her egotistical thoughts like candy. Three massive arrests on her career path and she wasn't even 30 yet? She's going to have a holiday named after her. Children would put on plays about her life. There would even be a movie about her and…

"Agent Xiang?" The Chief interrupted her thoughts. She quickly shook her head of her fantastical thoughts.

"Yes. I'll go. May I have the reports to review?"

In Thailand, Bison had dozens of reports on his newly refurbished desk. He had kicked his feet up on the edge and leaned back, finishing up the last of the papers.

They were all about Detective Chun Li Xiang. Career arrests, academic transcripts, personal social media data, combat data research, even her diet log of what she had in her fridge right now. Bison had her medical history from birth to influenza shots as well.

Through the Shadaloo C.R.I, he had acquired enough research on her skills. Her kick had registered at 2800 lbs of force, almost supernatural at that point. While her punches lacked the authority as her legs do, registering at a mere 1000 lbs, it still could knock out a human male at his height.

However, her signature Lightning Kicks were something else entirely. At 1000 kicks per second, her muscle groups would push out a whooping 34000 lbs of force at the head, neck, and abdomen. It would be able to snap a grizzly's head right off. While the kicks would take most of her energy, the kicks would end a match right there.

Chun Li's other move, the Spinning Bird Kick, had enough lift to hold (and propel forward) a fully muscled out woman so her power was, at peak, 2500 lbs. While the numbers were unimpressive on paper, the Newton's third law of motion would argue _hell_ that the gravity defying kick would force the target to have the same kind of reaction to the internal organs from the equal and opposite force. Since her kicks would aim for the stomach, it's possible she could rupture a man into a slow bleeding death.

Bison's notepad was covered in mathematical formulas he had done himself, ranging from Pascals to Newtons to Slug, but there was one thing he didn't have yet. Emblazoned in a color photograph was her Kikoken and Kikosho.

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out her ki power. He knew it was strong, albeit shorter compared to the other fighters he had been viewing, but the power enveloped the space she was in. But was it a weak little net of energy or a burning, passionate one?

His phone line rang. Setting down his last report, Bison pressed the button as his Hong Kong conspirator came on the screen.

"Lord Bison," A thick, Chinese accent came through, "She accepted the investigation."

"Outstanding." Bison answered, taking his coffee to his lips, "Make sure she's accommodated well. I want her well rested and in fighting fit for the operations. No late night partying, alcohol, or drugs to mess up my tests. And do make sure she's drinking her special blend of tea."

"Yes, Lord Bison," The conspirator bowed his head, "We have her set up in a hotel for the time being. Three days worth before the event takes place. We've also given her all the reports you requested."

The Master of Deceit smiled a bit, "Including mine?"

"Yes, Lord Bison. Including yours. Tucked in the pages like you asked." His cohort answered, "But...why would you want her to have it?"

"I want her to read it." Bison answered lazily, his words a bit drawn like leather over a canvas, "Oh. Before I forget. Make sure she wears that delightful little dress. The blue one."

The man blinked, "Sir?"

"Just my personal preference. That's all." He then hung up the phone, finishing off his cup of coffee. Bison then picked up a picture of his lovely target, rubbing his thumb over her face. He pondered ruining his desk again but he decided he could wait a little longer to relish his victory.

"Little Miss Narcotics Officer," He said in a slight sing-song voice, "You're going to be such a sight for eyes when I start seeing you everyday, crushed under my boot heel. I'm going to make you lick your dignity off the soles of my feet."

In Hong Kong, Chun Li found herself being catered to like a high profile movie star. The Vice Squad detectives were shoving pastries and tea in her face as well as compliments. She first found it a bit embarrassing but gradually warmed up to it.

"Honey and lemon tea, Detective Xiang," Captain Daro stated, handing her a porcelain cup, "Now, these are all the reports we have on the deal that is going on tonight. Our agents sacrificed a lot for these…"

Chun Li lightly sipped her tea. For some reason, her tongue tasted a faint metallic odor but she assumed it was just sub-par kitchen items that all police departments had. She flipped open the folder and saw dozens of photographs of 14K and Shadaloo agents talking. Money being passed. It was clear Bison was making friends out of enemies rather quickly.

"It's a fast deal," She noted, setting her cup down, "They're already passing agreements around. He really wants to unload this. He might try to unload it all in a single night…"

"Right. This could be the biggest bust in global history." Daro said, "What you busted before was just a small fraction of what they were actually selling. You might bring them down on this bust alone."

Images of Bison broke and penniless, withering away in prison or in the electric chair, flooded her mind. This might be the break she had been looking for. The opportunity to put her father's spirit to rest. Chun Li flipped a page and saw a list of drugs and weapons that were suspected to be sold.

"I need to go over these in private if you don't mind," Chun Li requested, skimming the report, "Do we know who of Shadaloo is brokering this deal since F.A.N.G has been arrested?"

"No, unfortunately not. There's quite a void in Shadaloo's upper echelon. Undoubtedly, Bison most likely passed this off to his lower commanders." Daro answered, "Detective, for secrecy purposes, we will have to escort and guard your hotel room. These documents are confidential."

"I understand," Her eyelashes flitted to the bottom of the suspected contraband before seeing an elegant signature, "This is Bison's signature."

"Right. It is." Daro seemed surprised, "Have you never seen it before?"

"Not an original…" She murmured, touching the ink. It smeared slightly on her forefinger, indicating it was signed by him only, "I've only seen traces of it in scanned copies."

In that moment, that was the closest Chun Li had ever gotten to the mysterious Shadaloo leader. She never had seen him in person, never spoke to him...only hidden behind screens and blurry photographs that made the Loch Ness Monster look more real that M. Bison. But in her hands right now, there was Bison's ink that came from a pen in Bison's office that sat in his hand as he scribbled out his name on a document.

Chun Li was so close to getting him. Her bones could feel the surge of excitement.

"You should finish your tea and get some rest. The bust happens in two days, Detective." Daro suggested.

Across the landscape of the city, Bison himself arrived in Hong Kong. Three Shadaloo agents were waiting for him at the end of the jet runway.

"Lord Bison," One agent bowed, "Detective Chun Li is currently at her hotel room. Three guards of Hong Kong Vice Squad posted at her door. No other way in or out."

"Excellent." Bison said, walking steadily towards his waiting car, "Has the nanotechnology taken effect yet?"

"Yes, sir, she drank the entire cup. We retrieved it to confirm it." The agent stated, pulling up a screen on his tablet that showed the vitals of Chun Li, including heart rate and brain synapses, "The nanorobots have already entered the bloodstream. It will keep record of her body for a week."

Bison took the tablet, tapping it lightly with his finger. All the systems appeared normal enough.

"Any side effects?" He questioned.

"No, sir. Well," The agent then changed his mind, "There's one…"

"Is there one or not one, agent? I hate guessing games." He interrupted shortly, "I don't have time for doubts or inconsistencies."

"It's just...hard to classify if it is a side effect, my lord." The agent stammered a bit, "The nanotechnology flows with the blood and when it activates the body signatures, it can get a little bit warmer in certain vulnerable areas. Just a degree or so warmer. In men, it's not a big deal except it kills off any sperm production. In women, however…"

Bison suddenly understood, as if it was presented to him on a silver platter, "It makes the detective more aroused."

"Yes. The body…" The agent was cut short before Bison ignored him completely, getting into his town car. In moments, the door slammed shut and he left the agent mid-sentence with his mouth open. The other two agents sort of stared at their point man before shrugging it off.

Inside the car, Bison studied the vitals. His curiosity and pent-up sexual need was getting the better of him. Here, he had an inside look at his newest obsession in a much more personal way. He could, on record, know what made her tick.

So wouldn't it an interesting experiment to see her at her highest sexual pleasure? He fiddled around with the menus and found them lacking in actual guarantee. The nanorobots were there to record, not control, so he couldn't make her sufficiently needy.

Pondering his options, Bison picked up the phone and dialed a number.

In her hotel room, Chun Li was snacking on some fruit that was brought up to her. Laying on her back and pouring over the papers, she perused carefully through the files. Numbers and numbers on top of each other, crime scenes linked to Shadaloo…

However, something tucked in fell out of the bind of the folder. Carefully picking it up, Chun Li noticed it was a single white, crisp sheet of paper: M. BISON, SHADALOO LEADER.

 _Megalomaniac_

 _Sociopathic_

 _Delusions of grandeur_

 _The man known as M. Bison is considered highly dangerous. Proceed with extreme caution._

 _It has been observed that he is a user of something called Psycho Power. The source or use is unknown but highly dangerous and often fatal to victims. Restraints cannot hold him and walls of any material cannot keep him. Death is the only option._

 _His ethnicity is unknown but some reports of him being Thai, Russian, or Japanese have surfaced. Could be mixed parentage. There are no academic reports but he is considered genius level intellect and skill. Most of Shadaloo's technology is of his own design._

 _The only thing known for certain is his predilection for women, often ranging ages between 16-32. His bodyguards, known as the Dolls, are all female. Bison is often seen in company of attractive women. Attached is a transcript from a recorded CIA line._

Chun Li turned the page over. It was a phone conversation with two people: M. BISON, labeled with an asterisk stating it was thought to be him, and SUSPECT. Taped was a small playback recorder. Peeling it off, she clicked "Play" and read along with the transcribed script:

SUSPECT: Lord Bison, the flight is ready for you.

The suspect sounded like a German speaker but Chun Li couldn't really be sure. The noise was muffled. Maybe from an airport?

There sounded like shuffling a bit on the line.

M. BISON: Delay the flight two hours.

Chun Li heard the clear, cool, and arrogant voice of her target. There was soft mumbling on his line. Was someone talking to him? The tap wasn't very good at this.

 **SUSPECT:** Sir…? The Yugoslavia poli-

A feminine cry. It sounded like Bison had smacked her on the face hard too and Chun Li heard quiet whimpering. The phone appeared to have been put down and the other man's controlled breathing was heard. Then she heard Bison's low, fierce commands in the background:

 **M. BISON:** Master is _talking_ , you little slut. Shut your fucking mouth. Or I'm going to shove my dick inside your throat to make you shut up. Look at me. Look at me, slave. _Look at me, slave_. There. Hush. Your little whore body is mine and I'll fuck you when I please. You don't get a say in when I get to fuck you; you just spread your wet, whore pussy for me and take my cock. That's all you want, isn't it? Taking cock? All you're fucking _good_ for is taking cock of powerful men.

Chun Li felt her face grow hot as she heard rustling again. Unintentionally, she started to feel a little aroused at the mental image of two people fucking in a bed secretly. How Bison didn't care that his agent heard him.

M. Bison: Ah. I'm busy. Delay the flight. That's an order.

 **SUSPECT:** Yes, sir.

The suspect's line went off and Chun Li heard a soft yelp from the hidden woman on Bison's line. His tone was low and dark, almost predatory and dominating in a way she never thought to imagine:

 **M. Bison:** Attagirl.

The tape stopped. Chun Li fumbled a bit and hit repeat for the last two seconds.

 _Attagirl_.

Her pussy soon became wet with the phrase. The sexual undertones of a predator devouring the prey. Praising her obedience. Embarrassed, she quickly tore off her pants before the evidence could leak onto that as well.

Chun Li would never admit it to anyone but she was virgin. At her age! She just never found someone that made her want to give it all up before marriage. Her father was very traditional in that sense and the investigation took so much of her time…

As all virgins, she masturbated frequently. Touching herself with her fingers. Watching porn. But never inserting a toy or dildo as it was too humiliating for a woman of her stature. Being seen like that would cause her grief and torment from onlookers.

Out of nowhere, she heard banging from below. Fearing the worst, she grabbed her gun but realized the banging must be coming from the room below. Maybe they were moving furniture for cleaning. Settling down, she tried to dry her natural lubricants off before she heard loud moaning.

Annoyed now, Chun Li pressed her ear to the floor. Cheap carpeting and cheap materials made it easier to figure out that some happy couple was underneath her room. Loud, too. Chun Li realized her floor had interlocking vents so the vent that was on her floor to circulate the air was also connected to the ceiling vent of their room.

What sort of terrible engineer thought of that? A gas leak could kill floors of this hotel. Shaking her head, she thought it was perhaps the Chinese government finding easier ways to spy on people. Using a spoon as a lever, she pulled up her vent and saw directly into the room beneath her.

The bed was in full focus and two people, one muscular blonde man and one beautiful Asian woman, was fucking like rabbits. Nothing was being hidden or obscured; his full backside was in view as he fucked his lover.

Chun Li's pussy just sprang into action. Feeling hot and bothered, she slipped her hand in the band of her underwear and started to watch the couple go at it.

"Oh, fuck me! Fuck me!" The woman cried out, "Yes!"

"I'll fuck you, baby. Don't worry. Goddamn, you're so tight!" The man grunted, "Come on. Get up. Ride Daddy's dick."

The woman happily sat on top, bouncing away as he grabbed her small breasts. Chun Li instinctively touched her nipples, feeling them hard. Laying completely on the floor, she started to hump the carpet she so callously referred to as cheap before.

"Your cock is so good! Cum inside me, please…" The woman begged, "Daddy! Fuck me, Daddy!"

Chun Li slicked her fingers over her clit, finding it so much easier to fall into climax. Her body was eagerly wanting more, begging to get fucked up like the woman beneath her. She could practically smell the sex scents that their bodies made. The Interpol detective never watched two people fuck in person before, just regular porn. It felt so _dirty_.

Before she knew it, she was moaning her own words and rubbing herself hard.

"Fuck…." Her mouth was breathy, "Oh God, I'm so...dirty...ah, don't…"

Her pussy squirted a little, adding fuel to the fire. Chun Li was fucking _hot_ right now. She tore off her shirt and underwear and started using both hands as the couple switched positions again. The woman was doggy style towards the man and he had grabbed her hair, pulling her backwards.

"Like that, slut? You like that?" The man grunted, "Say you like it."

"I like it! I like it!" His fucktoy obeyed, "Yes! Yes! Fuck me hard! Like that! Fuck me like that!"

Chun Li spread her wet lips apart, mimicking the action of a cock going inside of her. Her hair started to come undone as her mouth drooled with need. She wished that he could come up to her room and fuck her next, just like that. Just leave her with his seed on her bed, treating her like a whore…

Her hand reached for the tape recorder again, pressing play. She needed _something_ for her, as if it was speaking directly to her.

 _Master is talking, you little slut. Shut your fucking mouth. Or I'm going to shove my dick inside your throat to make you shut up._

"Ye-yes…" Chun Li quietly mewled, watching the scene unfold more, "Oh God, wh-why am I…?"

 _Look at me. Look at me, slave. Look at me, slave. There. Hush. Your little whore body is mine and I'll fuck you when I please._

It was as if Bison's voice was whispering right in her ear, engorging his cock deep in her virgin pussy. The man and woman were going harder at it, grunting like animals in heat. Chun Li couldn't keep still any longer and felt a tremendous orgasm come upon her.

 _You don't get a say in when I get to fuck you; you just spread your wet, whore pussy for me and take my cock. That's all you want, isn't it? Taking cock? All you're fucking good for is taking cock of powerful men._

She squealed in pleasure, arching her back as her pussy squirted more and more. The fluids accidentally went down the vent, sliding into the room underneath her but Chun Li couldn't give a reason to care. Besides, it didn't appear like the horny couple even noticed her invasive juices dripping on the scene.

 _Attagirl_.

Now back to reality, Chun Li realized what she had done. Scrambling quickly to cover up her voyeuristic crime, she slammed the vent back on and shoved the recording back in the files. Trembling in guilt, she beelined for a cold shower.

In another luxury hotel room, Bison was watching the tablet intensely as his cock ached for release. His manhood must be pissed at him for holding onto it so much. But he got exactly what he wanted: he watched her body cool off in what he assumed was a shower.

The sight was something to behold. He watched the lines fluctuate from low to high in minutes, seeing her own vaginal fluids come out of her body violently. Bison wondered if she ever let any man come near like that.

"Dirty girl, Little Miss Narcotics Officer," Bison chided the screen lightly, seeing the blood flow constrict a bit, "Watching over people fuck like a jealous girl…"

The two he had sent over were Shadaloo agents and damn fine ones at that. Putting on a show like that for a prude little Interpol agent must have been a tough gig. His dick demanded attention, wanting to cum all over the mental image of his police officer masturbating in a dirty little hotel room in secret.

Bison had to wait just a bit longer. She'll be his soon enough.


	2. The Interview

"We'll be surrounding the place with thirty federal Hong Kong agents. We don't know who is in there that is handling it but I'm assuming he's going to be dangerous." Daro explained to Chun Li as she was putting on her armor, "In order to make the arrest, we need as little team as possible."

"I understand," Chun Li clicked her shoulder pads in place, "How many?"

"Six. The same that busted F.A.N.G." Daro answered, holding out her gun, "They flew in last night."

Chun Li felt at ease with his statement. She had known her team of six men for years, ever since she attained rank of Detective in Interpol. She would trust all of them with her life.

"Are they outfitted?" She inquired, tying her hair up.

"They're ready to go." The captain said, crossing his arms, "Here. Interpol requested you wear this armband to signify your point status."

Chun Li blinked a little, "That's putting a target on my back and telling Shadaloo to aim here."

"You're an asset to them." Daro said, "They rather would have you back in one piece. It's only going under your gun strap."

Sighing, she let Daro tuck the band under her gun strap. At least it was blue and not some bright color. Chun Li shifted her gear onto her hips as she entered the holding room where six other men were standing idly by.

Garrett, Jules, Biming, Reo, Hinaka, and Dinis. If Chun Li could love more than one man, these would be the men she would spend the rest of her life with.

Garrett Karlson was the quintessential confidant and partner. He was American bred but raised in outskirts of Indonesia with a military father and a not-so-secret mail order bride of a mother. Blonde, tall, mid-twenties, and sporting a beard that could befit models, Garrett always had Chun Li's back. He stood up to Interpol superiors for her time and time again as well as went to bat for her when things got rough.

Jules Abbe had always been her weapons expert. For every joke about the stereotypical "French surrenders!", Jules had matching mercenary work under his belt. While their relationship had been rocky at first, since Chun Li had scored higher than him in a spontaneous shooting contest, the two had reconciled over beer and cheese fries at the 24 hour burger joint when Interpol had disciplined both of them. Jules was the rugged, older man that Chun Li could count on for experience and the lewd story.

Biming Xie was the young sport of all the men, barely turning 21 three weeks ago. However, his age and background in the rough street gangs of China had turned him into an opponent worthy of Chun Li's respect. Biming had been sentenced to serve a dime in Chinese jail for killing a rival gang leader but rumor had it that he proved himself a valuable martial artist in the walls, drawing the attention of Interpol at the age of 17. For years, Interpol had used him as an informant on the various gang activities in exchange for years served. When Biming was released, Interpol had quickly snatched him up to place him under Chun Li's careful eye, making the two bond like siblings very shortly.

Reo Suzuki was the technological expert, coming from a rich background of two wealthy parents who jointly owned a family company in computers in Tokyo. While somewhat arrogant and condescending, Reo had a soft spot for helpless women. While Reo had made snarky comments about finding Chun Li's "secret photos to one day sell", it wasn't much of a suprise that Reo had married a woman who he rescued years ago. Chun Li had helped Reo talk down his future bride from jumping off a building, cementing his loyalty to her by making her a groomsman in his wedding.

Hinaka Coltress was Chun Li's father figure. Hinaka had been a rookie cop in the Hong Kong police force when Dorai Xiang served as Captain and the two had mutually bonded before Dorai's demise. Chun Li had known the older man for years, finding his soft spoken voice and gentle nature a welcome relief from testosterone and showmanship. His daughter and son, now teenagers, had baked Chun Li an extra sweet bun every year for New Year since Dorai had died and Chun Li returned favor by sending flowers every Valentine's Day to them. Hinaka was her rock and her reminder that her father's legacy lived on.

Then there was Dinis Abreu. Dinis was a tall mountain of a man, standing at 6'7 and 300 pounds. Chun Li had came across him when he was working for the secret police in Portugal, getting into a fight with him over territory disputes when taking down a Shadaloo leader. She later found out that Dinis had his own beef with Shadaloo as his husband and only child had been murdered by them ten years ago. His thick, olive hair had begun to gray over slightly as his mustache had started to weather a bit. Chun Li never heard the full story of his husband and child, finding it difficult to breach the subject with him.

The six men greeted her as old friends would: slapping her on the back and taunting her mercilessly about her body.

"Good ol' Thunder Thighs!" Biming chortled, pinching her legs as she glared at him, "They're letting you be point guard? Once the guys see your giant butt coming in, they'll be shooting at it like a target!"

"Better than your giant head!" Chun Li headlocked him, "Kind of a shame since it's mostly empty!"

"K-knock it off!" The younger man protested, "I was just kidding!"

"They aren't going to shoot his head. They'll shoot his big mouth first," Jules remarked, watching the scene unfold, "Goddamn, he would not shut up on the car ride over here. I'm surprised Shadaloo isn't hearing him right now."

Chun Li giggled, seeing Biming turn red. Reo had taken off his headphones, twirling a knob on his contraption.

"Judging by the interference," Reo said, "They might already be. Daro, I thought you said the lines were discreet."

Daro tightly smiled, "They are. It's probably interference from the armor."

"I don't believe you," Reo grumbled, looking at Chun Li, "I can't get a read off Chun Li at all. It's like there's something...there."

Chun Li let Biming go, "Huh? What do you mean, Reo?"

The Japanese expert scowled, "Your radio signal. It's not coming through. I can get everyone else's fine but unless you swallowed a magnet, you shouldn't be completely dead on your signal."

Chun Li looked at his screen, seeing nothing but numbers and lines. She didn't understand or comprehend any of it, shaking her head. She trusted Reo though; he had no reason not to tell the truth.

"Daro," She turned to the captain, "Why is that?"

"I'm telling you, it's just the armor." Daro started, almost annoyed, "You have the most on. It's nothing to be worried about."

"If we can't get a radio signal on our point person," Hinaka piped up, coming towards her side, "Then there's no point in going. We work as a team, not solo. It's too dangerous."

He put a hand on her shoulder, gently, as Chun Li tapped it lightly. Hinaka was overprotective of her, which she knew that was why he agreed to be part of the mission.

"We don't have any more time to waste," Daro argued, "The deal happens tonight. We'll lose our chance forever if we don't…"

"We're not putting Chun Li in danger," Reo interjected, "Shadaloo is after her. The fact that she…"

"She's going to be in more danger if we're not going through with this. Shadaloo cannot unload those arms. It's a hiccup, not a dealbreak-"

Dinis, who had been quietly standing by, stepped forward towards Daro. He towered over the hapless captain like a man staring down an insect.

"I'll let you know," He snarled at the police officer, "What a dealbreaker is to us. Call it off."

Daro recoiled a bit, stepping back, "Look, I get it. Okay? But I can't…"

"I don't repeat myself." Dinis interrupted, "Call it off."

A long silence disturbed the holding room as breaths were held in anxious anticipation. Daro darted his glance between the seven people, coughing nervously as Chun Li shifted her feet a little.

Finally, the Strongest Woman in the World spoke, "It's fine."

An outburst of anger. Demands. Arguing. Pleas of reconsideration.

"Chun Li, don't! It's not…

"Are you fucking crazy!?"

"We can get another chance, we…"

"Gentlemen!" Chun Li raised her hands, attempting to quiet them, "There's opportunity that we can't just miss here. One radio isn't going to change anything. I'll use the short burst headphones. I'm not letting Shadaloo slip again with millions of dollars and evilness out in the world."

Garrett crossed his arms, "I'm not letting you go, Chun. It's not happening. I don't care what speech you got. It only takes one person to get the entire team in trouble. It's not worth what Daro is selling here."

"Besides, Shadaloo will be able to pick you off like a wounded elephant from the herd," Jules said, flicking his arm strap off his wrist, "They could hold you hostage. Kill you. Maybe even extort Interpol for ransom money before killing you. Whoever they got overseeing this deal, it's not going to be a greenhorn."

Chun Li sighed, "I'm not leaving your side, Jules."

"We're not saying you would by choice, Chun Li," Hinaka argued, "Things happen. In this case, bad things can happen."

She was eerily quiet for a moment before strapping a gun onto her body, "Fine. You all stay here. I'll go do it myself."

Another long tirade of shouting and fighting broke out. This time, the men were grabbing her arms as she jerked them out of their grip. Garret began to follow after her as she exited the room, walking towards the waiting van.

"Chun Li, be _reasonable,_ " Garrett reached out, grabbing her waist before she turned around and slapped him in the face.

"Don't touch me again, Agent Karlson," Chun Li forcefully snapped. Garrett rubbed his cheek and swallowed hard, almost thinking deeply.

"Okay, I deserved that," Garrett admitted, bolting after her again, "Chun Li, just...listen! Okay. I get you are on a good streak right now. You could bring down Shadaloo to their knees tonight. But this is just too…"

"I don't need you to tell me that, Garrett," Chun Li wouldn't look at him, staring the car, "But I need you to support me. You know we can't let this go."

"You're asking me to not care about your life or the lives of our team," He quickly told her, "I can't do that. Not even for Shadaloo. Not even for you."

She cast her gaze downward a bit, hesitate. He had a point but admitting it was hard enough. Chun Li felt so close to the demise of Shadaloo that she could taste the burnt, leathery ashes of the evil empire on her tongue. This was all going to have to work or…

Now Chun Li really wasn't sure what was at stake any longer. Her pride? Her father? It was hard to tell apart now.

The rest of the group came outside, including Captain Daro. They were waiting expectantly for a final result. Daro seemed impatient, almost closed off entirely to the idea that it would not occur tonight.

"Captain Daro," Chun Li called out, finally seeing Garrett eye-to-eye, "How many undercover agents will surround the area?"

"From 45-69." Daro responded, making Chun Li inhale deeply. She turned to her group, quick on her heel.

"I have to go. You all can stay. But I'm not letting Bison get away on a broken radio." Chun Li told the rest of the men, "He's gotten away on so many things because people were all too afraid to meet his organization head on. My name isn't going to be on that list either. Shadaloo will pay for my father's death."

This time, there was no fighting or dissent. Just moments of utter reflection. Expecting nothing further, she headed straight to the car. Just as she was about to open the door, she saw another hand stick out and grip the door.

"Allow me, you crazy bitch," Garrett's voice had grumbled, "Come on. We're going to miss the party."

She smiled, seeing the rest of the men follow suit.

 _Father, please watch over me and my men._

In the warehouse location, Bison was listening to the argument unfold. His soldiers and researchers were getting ready as he was comfortably sitting in a leather chair, teetering around with the fake stockpile they had cobbled together.

"Isn't that a lovely speech." The Shadaloo Leader sniggered a bit before turning his head to his lead researcher, whose body laid on the ground with his head completely torn from his body, "You should have heard it. It was really riveting. If only you had _fucking_ remembered that the nanorobots would interfere with her radio though."

The researcher's blood began to pool around his boots, making Bison kick his headless body off to the side. Wiping his soles off on the coat of the dead man, he stood up to take a look on the ground below. Dozens of soldiers were preparing the boxes, setting the scene that some big deal was going down tonight.

"Lord Bison," One of his researchers approached him, "The system is ready."

"Good. Go clean up the mess in there while we're waiting around." Bison ordered, "Since it's going to be a long night."

The researched bowed and scurried off, making Bison lean over the railing. He briefly wondered if Chun Li was thinking about him. Or, more realistically, how much he was on the young agent's mind.

He hoped it was enough to draw her near him when the time comes.

Hours later, Chun Li and her team was standing at a safe distance away from the location. Her headphones itched considerably on her head but she tried to ignore it. Tensions were already running high enough and complaining about it would only worsen the deal.

Reo had been typing something in his computer.

"Okay, you're good to go." He said, nodding, "Just make sure you don't die."

Chun Li cued his nod, "Is the recording set up?"

"Yes. We should be able to hear everything for the arrest." Reo answered, turning his focus back, "It sounds like they've been talking for awhile. Is there any movement?"

She peered at the warehouse in the distance, seeing no lights or movement. Shaking her head, she heard Jules grumbling.

"I don't like this. It's too quiet." He said, his teeth gnashing, "There should be guards. Or dogs."

"Maybe they don't want to draw attention." Hinaka pointed out, "They probably want to get in and get out with little trouble."

Chun Li shoved her helmet on her head, "Can you guys still hear me? The thing is right up against my ear."

"Yes." They answered before she shook a bit. The volume ripped through her ears like a hot knife to butter.

"Good. Just...talk quieter." She mumbled, adjusting her chin strap, "Reo, you're staying here with Captain Daro, right?"

"Yeah," Reo glanced at the captain, clearly unnerved, "I guess I am. Daro, when is the backup in place?"

"They're in position," Daro said, clicking his headset, "They need a good time to come in. I'll give the signal when you approach the agents. Be careful, you five. Heavily armed to the teeth and taking them by surprise will lead to a firefight."

"Right," The lone lady agreed, "Garrett and I will start with the entry. Hinaka, you can come up on the rear. Biming and Dinis, perimeter. Jules, support. I want it nice and clean. No heroic stuff. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Garrett said, "Reo, don't get too relaxed out here."

"This may be my only chance for relaxation," Reo remarked, "My wife is going to have a baby so…"

The group suddenly changed tune rather quickly, turning their teasing barbs onto him. Reo hid his head as Dinis picked him up from his chair.

"A baby! You didn't tell me that, you little shit!" Dinis shook him, "When did you find out? When's the shower?"

"Two days ago. Before I left. Put me down, you oversized…!" Reo wheedled, "Come on! She just went to the doctor! I haven't even told my parents yet!"

"You are going to name it after me, right?" Biming gleefully said.

"Hell no." Reo muttered, "We said we'd name him after my father."

Chun Li giggled, "If this goes well, we'll throw you and the wife a baby shower."

"Okay, shut up. All of you. Go." The blushing of his cheeks was apparent, shooing them away, "Go save the world or something."

The team collected themselves enough before leaving Reo, making the now-announced future father groan in disappointment. Putting his headphones on, he turned away from Captain Daro who appeared to be listening in his headset.

"Hope there's no hard feelings, Captain," Reo said, reading the screen, "About earlier."

"Mm." Daro hummed a bit, "None taken. Nothing personal."

"By the way. The reading never came back and it's weird that her…"

In mid-sentence, a gunshot blew out through the back of Reo's head. Blood and brains spilled over the screen, forcing the body to lurch forward in shock and despair. The lifeless corpse of the man fell from his seat, still twitching.

Daro withdrew his gun, ripping the cords from Reo's setup.

Chun Li, in her ignorance, had expected some resistance. She even expected people to die. But she certainly didn't expect it when the door was left ajar and inviting her in like a drawing temptation.

As she slid through the door crack, Garrett had followed closely behind her. Biming was scanning the area with his tracker, beating on it.

"Reo's toys don't work," He said with some irritation, "Come on. Reo? Your scanner sucks big time, man."

She tried not to think about it but there was a stack of crates in front of her. Laid out and slightly open, as if someone had been inspecting them. There was twinges of horror running through her blood. She had never seen someone so cavalier with expensive product…

Chun Li opened the lid and saw brightly colored plastic guns. Her eyes began to bulge.

"They're fake." She stammered, "It's...it's all…"

"What? What are you talking about?" Garrett came over there before Dinis entered the room, the last one to come in. Suddenly, what sounded like cables snapping instantaneously ripped through Dinis's thick neck like a whip.

Before their eyes, Dinis's hand reached up where his neck was and a long, thick red line erupted over his skin. His body fell forward but his detached head fell backwards in a horrifying gurgle of ripped flesh, air, and muscles. Chun Li went into shock as Jules had raced over there.

"It was booby trapped. This is a setup." Jules snarled, raising his gun, "Shit! Shit, shit, shit! We gotta get out of here!"

"But...but…" Chun Li stammered, her voice gone.

"Fuck Shadaloo." Jules snapped at her, forcing Garrett and Hinaka to back up against her, "I knew something was wrong. I knew we shouldn't…"

The door slammed shut, locking from the outside. Fear and terror overtook the group as they huddled together and sounds of guns clicking into place. After short rest, the unseen guns began to fire.

All of the Interpol agents began to fire into the shadows but it seemed the bullets just didn't cause any harm. In seconds, Jules was filled up with six bullets as his body slumped down. Garrett fired at the source before shuffling her behind the crates in effort to protect her.

Biming and Hinaka split from them in panic, ducking across the room. Chun Li was trying her damndest not to hyperventilate. In seconds, her team was half gone. She had been so foolish, so egotistical…

She looked at Garrett who was quickly blowing through bullets.

"We need to retreat. We have to get out of here." Chun Li ordered, "Come on. Suppressing fire. Let's go!"

The two got up and almost crawled behind the crates as the wooden splinters started to follow them. High powered rounds ripped through and whizzed by her ears like the sounds of flies. Her headphones were jarring against her ear, muffling most of the sound.

"Garrett!" She pointed her gun at the window, "The window. We can get out through there!"

Garrett put three bullets in the window, hearing the familiar sound of his gun being emptied as the glass shattered. Chun Li was about to race to the still before she heard a high pitched shrieking in her headphones. It was horrifyingly loud, piercing her ears and forcing her to fall to the ground in pain.

"Chun Li!" Garrett kneeled beside her, "Come on! Get up! Get…"

She could no longer hear him. It was as if he was miming words to her. In seconds, the two were surrounded by soldiers and armed men. Garrett pulled Chun Li's body close to him in effort to protect her before one soldier shot his shoulder, forcing him to drop her.

"Don't hurt the woman. Lord Bison wants her personally." One of the Shadaloo soldiers said, "Restrain her and the others."

Chun Li saw strange men coming over her, making her fight back as hard as she could. One kick to the stomach and face easily knocked back one of the men before she was swarmed like a fresh piece of meat. Her helmet was ripped off as well as her headphones, screeching her back into reality of sound.

 _How did they know it was me?_

The blue armband caught her eye before the sinking realization. Daro had been in on this operation the whole time. She was completely fucked. Her team had been fucked.

Pulled to her feet, Chun Li was marched back to the main entrance. Hinaka and Biming were restrained as well, on their knees as Garrett was forced to join them. Her sadness swelled with intense regret as she saw Hinaka stare at her with the same look her father had given her before.

 _Father. I'm so sorry._

Her armor was stripped entirely, freeing her qipao that had been tucked under her bulletproof vest. Chun Li felt just as vulnerable as being stripped naked in front of lusty men, cringing in mental anguish over the situation.

She was going to die for her arrogance. Her body refused to break though, finding inner strength to face death head on. Mentally, Chun Li had accepted the consequences for her actions and knew that she would pay for them in the afterlife.

"If it isn't the belle of the ball." A mocking greeting said from above, his tone carrying far and wide. Chun Li tried to look up towards the rafters but it was too dark to see anything. The soldiers kept her arms tightly restrained in their grip.

She could just barely make out a shadow that hung over the railing. The stature appeared muscular and powerful, seemingly endless in their shadowy aura.

"You're late, Inspector," The figure chastised, "I expected you about an hour ago."

She didn't really know what to say. Her mouth was hot from tasting gunpowder and gas. However, the man appeared to have straightened up and to her shock, jumped over the rafters.

Instead of falling dead to the ground, the man stopped mid-air. By some unseen force, his massive frame hung above her sight as the specter started to float downwards in smooth motions.

Chun Li instantly knew who it was. This wasn't some stooge who set her up. She encountered the white whale, the man of mystery.

The feared M. Bison levitated gracefully from his perch onto the ground, letting his steel boots hit the ground as if he were as light as a feather. Chun Li stiffened a bit, her back muscles tight from stress.

"It's rude to make me wait, Little Miss Narcotics Officer. You took your sweet time busting my operations tonight." Bison made a large, sweeping gesture, "I almost fetched you myself. I had this entire "blazing gunfight" scenario set out but your little hesitate nature cost me a spectacular sight. So I got bored and hurried it along a bit."

"You're M. Bison," She appeared to be somewhat perplexed, " _The_ Shadaloo leader?"

"Oh, you're a smart little cookie, Detective Xiang." He jested as his teeth glinted in the dim light, "That I am. The true, real, and ridiculously powerful Lord M. Bison. Am I everything you dreamed of?"

"No." Chun Li said without thinking, "Not really."

"Were you expecting fireworks and dancing bears upon my entrance?" Bison asked, almost playful, "I can do it again but the moment passed."

Chun Li paused a moment before saying, "...I expected someone taller. At least 6 feet."

That seemed to strike a shallow nerve in the Shadaloo Master as he raised a hand to his chin. Chun Li maintained her footing as best she could.

"Well," He motioned with his cape, "That's going to be the only disappointing thing you'll find out about me. Usually, these end in messy debacles where I have to go to a cobbler to fix my boots but you're something else, Little Miss Narcotics Officer. I don't get out of bed and mosey down here for just anyone."

"Aren't I lucky." She tried to remain serene and untouched, "Most men send flowers. You set up a fake raid to kill me."

"I'm not like most men who hand over supermarket roses and expect a handjob in the back of car, little cop. I'm the kind of man who sweeps a woman off her feet by literally throwing her over my shoulder and taking her back to my cave." The Grand Master of Shadaloo weaved his seductive tone in his controlling statements, "You catch the attention of dangerous men, you get dangerous situations. How much you like the danger determines how you're going to handle it."

Chun Li was finally before the man she had been hunting for so long. Bison strutted up to her like a preening stallion stud, close enough so she could smell his expensive cologne. The Interpol detective wasn't sure if it was his testosterone or his pheromones that was alerting her instincts of sexual desire. What was worse was that his exuding power and masculinity stroked the deep parts of her primitive womanhood that society had stamped out of her: fucking the strongest, most powerful male in the tribe for his good seed and protection. Her once-evolved monkey brain wanted her to bend over, make him happy, take his seed, then nail his ass for everything he had.

She really hadn't expected him to be handsome. Truthfully, Chun Li thought he'd be old, wrinkled, and covered in liver spots. After all, Bison had been around for awhile.

Instead, Bison seemed extraordinarily attractive for a middle aged man. His entire face looked like it was sculpted from old noir paintings: very cut, firm, and rugged. Thick black hair and this wide grin…

He looked like the Devil in Witches' Sabbath paintings. Evil, alluring, tempting…

"None of the pictures I had of you gave you justice, Detective Xiang," Bison purred, almost as if he was toying with his prey, "I do wish I had met you under better circumstances."

"I wish I had put that gun in my mouth and pulled the trigger." Chun Li dryly replied.

"If you need something hard with a big load to shoot off in your mouth, sweetheart, I can oblige." He teased lightly, making her glare, "Don't be such a prude, Detective. It's a goddamn crime when someone looks as good as you but they have a cold bed."

"I'd rather not stain my tongue with your...ugh, gratification." Chun Li made a disgusted face before he cocked his head a bit.

"It doesn't stain your tongue. Not if you swallow it." Bison corrected her, somewhat charmed by her statement.

"It _can_. If there's a lot." She countered his point, her heels digging a bit. She heard a few of the soldiers stifle a laugh at her statement, making her blush a bit at her inexperienced knowledge.

"Little detective, I've been with a _lot_ of women," The tyrant cleared his throat, trying not to laugh, "And trust me, I have plenty of _gratification_ , as you call it. I've never seen such a thing. If I have time afterwards, I'll look it up. Or I can experiment with you."

Chun Li glowered, "You are a putrid man."

"I'm also the one holding the entire lives of you and your team in the palm of my hand. So maybe, dear, you should honey that tone a bit." Bison reminded her, "It wouldn't kill you to flirt a little bit but it just might prevent me from killing your friends."

She took a deep breath, trying to steady her rising anger. Her bottom lip trembled a bit before sucking it back in, defiantly staring at him like a wildcat.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Chun Li coldly asked.

"Officer, dear, let's not do business right now. Don't you know you have to please them first before hitting hard with the demands?" Bison dismissed her question, waving it off as he brushed back a strand of her hair, "Harder to get what you want."

In a split second, Chun Li hocked up a small wad of spit and aimed it at his face. Bison seemed prepared for it and somehow avoided it faster than she could blink before snatching her airborne spit in his hand like it was a fly.

Rapidly, Bison shoved her against the hard and rusted wall, slamming her back as he moved up against her. The soldiers who were restraining her moved away as their boss took over, staring straight ahead.

Then the dictator shoved the spit covered hand in her ripped dress, touching her bare vulva with her warm salvia. Chun Li lost composure, looking terrorized now.

"Little Miss Narcotics Officer, let me clarify a few things." Bison smoothly said in her ear, his body pinning her to the wall, "You don't get many chances to make me look stupid. You had yours when you arrested my second in command. Be appreciative of such opportunity. Second, you are never going to take control from me. Not here, not anywhere. No little cop flouts my presence."

His fingers roughly rubbed her pussy, making Chun Li squirm as he skillfully tormented her slickening folds.

"And let's be honest, Detective," He increased his movements, rubbing her now swelling clitoris fast and hard, "You'd rather be doing anything else right now than spitting in my face."

Chun Li forced her eyes shut, trembling, "I won't let you…ruin me or anything I stand for…"

He then spread her lips apart, making her knees weak as she yelped in pain. Her underwear soon became soaked in unwanted lubricant.

"May I also remind you," The Shadaloo leader cooed, "I can rape you right here in front of your team and my men then let them rape you to death. I'll even put a gun to your teams' heads and force them to fuck you too."

"Stop it." Her eyes were barely holding back tears, "You're going to break…break it…"

Bison raised an eyebrow before the realization came to him in quick work. A throaty laugh echoed in her ear, " _Oh_. Afraid I'm going to bust your maidenhead with my fingers? You are a prude. Not surprising you're such a mean little cunt. You haven't had a man to show you where you belong: at home and tied to his bed."

Chun Li couldn't tell what was her saliva or her juices anymore. His fingers felt so wet and big; taking his forefinger would stretch her…

"Don't worry yourself into a fit, Officer Xiang," Bison said, taking his hand out of her underwear, "I won't pop your cherry with my hands. Seems like it would be an anticlimactic end to your celibate lifestyle."

Chun Li was grateful he didn't press on further but she flinched when he lifted her chin.

"What do you want." She asked again.

"You're really harping on this. Very well, my little cop. I want to exact my revenge in a personal way. I wanted to get you all nice and cornered so I can humiliate the so called 'Strongest Woman in the World' in a fight." Bison stated, smirking, "One fight. Last one standing."

Chun Li hesitated. It had to be a trap. His profile warned her of his dangerous powers and skill. Bison had to be up to something.

"I'll even let you go along with your team if you win. I'll strap the handcuffs on and you can parade my arrest in the streets." Bison offered, his teeth shining, "This is your chance to face me once and for all."

She glanced at her team who were badly broken and on their knees.

"What if I lose?" Chun Li couldn't look at Bison.

"Well, aside from the painful wounds of your pride, I guess you're all going to die and I'll be on my merry way." He said, "I guess if you're alive afterwards, we can meet again. Maybe in some tournament of skill with other people who also want to kill me."

Her breath hitched. She couldn't think of anything now. Shutting her eyes, she wondered if she could just click her heels and go home.

"I see you need convincing. Allow me." Bison bent his frame back, motioning to the soldiers. One soldier pointed his gun at Biming and shot him in the back of the head.

Chun Li screamed, trying to lean towards him before Bison easily held her back. Garrett cursed a blue streak, earning a smack in on his head.

"You fucking bastards! He was just a kid! A fucking kid!" Garrett roared with pent up rage, "You fuckers couldn't even…!"

"Let's see which of the remaining 2 you can't live without, little detective." Bison raised his hand to motion again before Chun Li threw herself at him.

"Stop! I'll fight! Just don't!" She relented, "No more!"

"Oh, sorry, I'm already giving the signal. You should have been faster." He remarked before Chun Li panicked, pushing her mouth on his by flinging herself upwards. That drew his attention back, lowering his hand to her waist.

It took a bit for her to figure out he played her like a violin. Chun Li felt him pick her up slightly off the floor, his tongue conquering hers. His groin felt hard, making her whine in fear as her body pressed up against his erection.

Biming's body was still warm but here she was, getting groped and assaulted by a murderer. The tyrant came for air first, licking her lipstick off his mouth.

"See, flirting saved your lives." Bison said, grinning ear to ear. She felt ashamed before shaking her head as he released her.

"Let's do this." Chun Li muttered.

The two warriors stood across from one another on the warehouse floor. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves to find balance. Chun Li had to fight her way out. Bison would win the battle already if she let him get to her.

"Whenever you're ready, Officer," Bison lazily encouraged, "I'll give you 60 seconds before you give up though."

That spurred her resolve with white hot passion. Chun Li leaped towards him, slamming her boots into his chest before he deflected them with such precision and skill. Not letting up, she forced her heel into his thigh before shooting up in his face.

Bison clearly wasn't expecting her to move quite so fast so he allowed the strike against his cheek before he dryly rubbed the lump that was forming on his jaw. Somewhat hemming, he ripped his cape off from the chains and tossed it aside.

Chun Li flipped backwards, kicking his knees out before he jumped backwards, dropping hard on her head with the soles of his boots. Almost dizzy from the impact, the young officer dropped to her knees to low kick his abdomen from a lower position.

He seemed to fall for her trap, bending to punch to her in the face, as she launched an aerial kick towards his head. Bison's body moved upwards, inflicted with the power and pain of her speedy kicks.

A renewed hope grew inside of her. Chun Li could beat him. She could finish him off. She could avenge the death of her father and so many that fell before the evil dictator…

Bison maneuvered up, his fists glowing in purple rage as he landed punch after punch on her chest. Coughing weakly, Chun Li roundhouse kicked him which he blocked rather easily. Expecting his defensive stance to stutter a bit, she spun for another roundhouse but evolved it into her Spinning Bird Kick.

"Take this!" She called out, the first thing she had said all during the match. Her kicks landed perfectly, knocking him back. She heard him grunt a bit, making her smile in pleasure. Bison may look young but he was moving like an old man past his prime.

"Had enough?" Chun Li heckled, getting into offensive stance, "I didn't expect you to be so soft, Bison. Maybe you shouldn't have wasted all your energy touching me."

"Aside from being worth it," Bison wiped some blood off his lips, "There's nothing about me that's soft, Detective. You'll find that out soon enough."

He suddenly flipped forward, as if he was somersaulting kicks at her. His somersaults were so fast that she had very little time to block them as his feet felt like they would shatter her arms.

Chun Li tried to collect herself as Bison crossed his arms.

"Need a bit more of my Knee Press Nightmare?" He then returned her volleying goading, "Come on, baby. I know you got more of that in you. Unless you need _me_ in you first before you'll show me your true stuff…"

That just set her up. She was tired of his perverted remarks and tired of his shit in general. Angrily throwing herself at him, Chun Li let loose kick after kick at him with every hit striking his body.

Before she knew it, Chun Li planted herself firmly before him and struck him with her Lightning Kicks. It was nothing but blue flurries of leg muscles and power that was being thrown in his face haphazardly, almost tossed across an entire spectrum of his anatomy.

"You aren't ever hurting me again! You aren't hurting _anyone_ again!" She shouted, almost crying in rage, "Fuck _you_!"

Pulling her palms up, she let her furious energy get the better of her and thrusted her hands outward. A rush of ki energy flowed through her body like a raging river, breaking down the dams Chun Li had never even known was there before.

"Kikoshou!"

A giant ball of massive energy enveloped the arena, giving Bison the full force of her pure power. Chun Li, through her tunnel vision, had never seen her Kikoshou work in such fashion or cover so much area. She would have been in awe if she was of better mind and stability.

What felt like eternity, Chun Li finally gave out in exhaustion. The aura dissipated quickly, making her slump a bit in tiredness. Bison appeared to be immobile, unmoving as his body suddenly started to sway back and forth.

 _I won._

Triumph and victory coursed through her veins. Once Bison fell to the ground, he wasn't getting back up. He wasn't going to attack her. Chun Li couldn't believe it. Life moments flashed before her eyes: her father, training with him…

 _Father. Father, you can rest now…I can go back to being a normal girl..._

Expectantly, she watched his frame bend and snap a bit as she churned with thoughts of her journey being over.

Instead, Bison calmly brushed dirt off his shoulders. As if nothing had happened. Completely awestruck, Chun Li let her mouth drop open a bit.

"That would really get the blood going, hm?" He commented, seemingly unaffected, "You are much stronger than you look, my dear. But that concludes the interview process. 43% of my power and you're still here."

"Interview…?" She echoed, dumbfounded. 43% percent?!

Before Chun Li could process the situation better, Bison lifted his hat up slightly and smoothed his hair down a little. His grin evidenced something horribly sinister that made her veins ice cold.

"Kneel before my power, Officer Xiang."

He slammed his fist into her stomach, making her stiff as a board as pain radiated through her body like a busted open pinata. His hand began to glow violet and he snapped up her neck, holding her as a hunter would hold a dead trophy turkey. Chun Li felt all the pain and sensations at once, weakly and relentlessly trying to grab his wrist as he tightened his hand around her neck. Burn marks began to appear on her skin as her eyesight started to fade.

"Welcome to Shadaloo, Little Miss Narcotics Officer." Bison taunted before his eyes glowed a bright neon purple before shooting an extraordinary burst of energy directly towards her head.

She had no option but to withstand the blow, getting thrown back a hundred feet behind her across the warehouse. Her body hit the ground as gunshots rang out and flesh began to tear apart from the high velocity bullets shredding her team's bodies. Weakly holding onto a thread, Chun Li began to cry in defeat and failure.

 _How could I lose?_

Her eyes were beginning to swell shut from the bruises and her nose was felt like it had smashed against her face. Chun Li couldn't move her jaw to cry out or scream in agony and terror over the loss of her team.

It was as if she had fallen a thousand stories and landed face first into cement.

Her swollen ears barely picked up the sounds of a boot stride coming up to her. Chun Li could taste blood filling in her throat and mouth. She could sense that someone was standing over her, staring at her.

"Stubborn girl." Bison's chiding comment stabbed her through the chest, "Don't you know how this story ends?"

With that, Chun Li surrendered the blackness of oblivion.


	3. Honeymood Period

In several hours, Chun Li had been strapped to an operating table in Bison's base in Thailand. Her unconscious body was jammed with hundreds of wires and needles, keeping her vitals triple-checked as Bison watched his doctors operate.

"Sir," The head doctor bowed, "Are you sure you want us to fix her manually? If we hook her up to the Psycho Connectors, she'll be healed in minutes. Otherwise, it'll take eight to ten…"

"I expect her to be in perfect condition when she leaves your operating room, Doctor," Bison interrupted, "In ten hours, if there's a scar on her face, I'll make sure each of you have a permanent illness you can write home about."

The doctor swallowed and nodded, "Yes, Lord Bison."

Bison smirked as he saw them start cleaning her wounds and airways. A breathing tube had been strapped to her face, keeping her alive when he crushed her nasal passages. Poor girl had put up such a fight and still had her skull bashed in.

Humming lightly, he looked over the personal items the doctors had torn off of her. Cell phone, radio, handcuffs…

There was a folded up piece of paper. Curious, Bison picked it up and opened it, seeing a young teenage Chun Li with an older man that looked very similar to her. Dark brown hair, mustache, brown eyes…

This must be her father she kept harping on about. Digging through his memory, the Shadaloo Leader finally found a hazy image of some cop holding his ribs as he tried to steady himself. Blood was pouring out of his mouth and onto the floor, creating quite a mess…

"Oh, now I remember." Bison said out loud rather suddenly, "I threw him off a building."

Right. The nosy little Captain Dorai, trying to gain the advantage by pretending to be an undercover drug dealer, and setting up a meeting with one of Bison's suppliers. The word had gotten out from Bison's circle of agents in the Vice Squad and while Bison usually let his lieutenants handle the dirty work, he decided to meet the foolish bastard on a whim.

Subsequently, tossing his body off a building. Had Bison known about the pretty daughter, he would have went straight to the old man's house and shown the teenage Chun Li a good time before kidnapping her.

His cock had gotten hard again at the picture of the smiling teen. Bison could have raped that girl in her bed and made her love it. He bet she was such a stereotypical teenager too; brightly colored bed sheets, pictures of celebrities taped to her wall, stuffed animals littering her shelves…

Begging him to stop, that she was a _good_ girl and good girls didn't take birth control. But she would have that tight little ass and wear mismatched undergarments so Bison could just throw her girly drawers over her plastic school trophies she put on display. If he looked up from fucking her senseless, he would definitely see magniloquent quotes in flowery, cursive font decorating her wall.

Before he knew it, Bison was rubbing his crotch through his pants. Shit, he was horny. He hadn't popped off in _weeks_. At this point, he may need surgery himself to reattach his cock when it falls off.

Glancing at his prisoner, he pocketed the picture. Just a bit longer. In the meantime, Bison had enough to plan without focusing on his blue balls.

Chun Li woke up in a humid, dark cell with a terrible headache and borderline migraine. In a hazy state, she thought she was back at Interpol.

"This...is...not…" She slurred a bit, "Where...I?"

Her eyes started to adjust a bit and Chun Li attempted to sit up before she found out she was restrained with leather cuffs to what seemed like a dirty, bare mattress. The connections in her brain started to fire off and memories came flooding back.

Fear seized her and she tried to struggle before the bonds began to dig into her soft skin. Bison had captured her and placed her here.

"Oh God, no," She whispered, trying not to alert anyone, "Oh God, no!"

Her breathing became tense and heated. Didn't Bison beat her to a pulp? Why wasn't she in twenty different pieces right now?

Everything still ached and hurt but her face seemed relatively fine. She couldn't see it, exactly, but Chun Li didn't feel like she had taken a huge blow to her head.

The cell was small, dirty, and cramped. A twin bed and a tiny table was all that could fit. There were no windows or natural light. There was two flood lights attached to the wall in front of her, beaming harshly down on her skin.

Her qipao was still on her body, obviously redressed. The pantyhose was completely torn with giant rips up and down her legs. Chun Li's boots were gone as well as her spiked bracelets.

She had to get out of here. Pulling at her bonds, Chun Li attempted to snap it off the bed but no such luck. It must be reinforced with something strong.

Her legs were still free. Maybe she could…

"So I looked up your little statement about oral sex," She heard an arrogant voice drawl a bit, "After the fight."

Out of the shadows was the full image of M. Bison, regal and powerful as ever. Under his arm was a medium sized wooden chest with two locks on the front that just unnerved Chun Li.

"I don't know who filled your head with scary stories of men or what sort of sex education one gets in rural China but your tongue doesn't get permanently stained from swallowing semen." He continued, almost teasing, "You can rest easy now."

She felt her cheeks blush a bright red, "I knew that, you disgusting man."

"I don't think you _did_." Bison counteracted, setting his mystery box down on the table, "But if you need a demonstration, I'm all for it."

Chun Li growled, narrowing her eyes as he took in her trapped state.

"Little Miss Narcotics Officer, you should know that I don't take kindly to ungrateful guests." The Master of Darkness told her, grinning at her, "Maybe this would be the best time to start acting a little more...demure."

"Fuck you." She hissed.

"Choice words, dear. Are you that desperate to fuck me? Need me to soothe that aching need in your panties?" Bison said, winking, "Is that why you keep your hands between your legs? Want someone to touch you there?"

She glowered. He was too far away to spit or bite at.

"Stay away from me." Chun Li snarled, baring her teeth, "Don't touch me anywhere, you sick bastard."

"That's fine. I can whisper dirty words in your ear without ever touching you." Bison replied, leaning a little bit closer, "And I have an active imagination."

Chun Li took a deep breath. She couldn't let him get to her. If he saw that, he won.

"What do you want?" She asked in a calm, clear voice.

"You." Bison simply said, "Any other questions?"

Pursing her lips, she tried to look at the wooden box he brought. It looked heavy.

"Don't worry about my box of gifts, Officer." He crooned, making her flinch, "You're going to find out what's in them. I bet you're going to ask me what you're doing here."

She said nothing but he kept going.

"You're going to be many, many things to me. Right now, however, you're going to be my new...lady friend. In a derogatory way." Bison said, taking off his cape, "We're going to know each other very well by the end of today."

"I'd rather die." She instantly said, her face dark with hatred.

"You won't die. I made sure of that," He wagged his finger at her, "Why, you've been out for two days while your body healed up. Perfect, even. As if you didn't have your jaw resting under your eyelid."

Two days?! Chun Li must have looked horrified.

"Don't worry. I had you well protected." He claimed, tapping his foot as if he was impatient, "You were attended to when you were asleep."

"How do you know that?" She said with irritable accusation. He grinned again.

"Nobody disobeys me, Inspector. Not here. Not Shadaloo. What I say is law. The truth." Bison stated as if it was fact, "Even you will obey me. It's a foolish enterprise to undertake if you try to resist. I kill a lot of people just for disobedience alone."

"Then I'll die." Chun Li bitterly answered, "There. Game over. Kill me."

Bison chuckled with some amusement, "Oh, my dear. If only things were that easy. You won't die. In fact, I foresee that you'll live quite a long life."

Her face fell considerably, "Not a life worth living if I have to spend it with you."

"I disagree," He replied, opening his little box of surprises, "You'd be quite happy here with me. I would give your life purpose and meaning. Or you could cushion yourself with all the money I'd pay you. In any case, you and I are going to make quite a bit of history."

Chun Li glowered as she saw him look over the items in the box. Her muscles hurt so badly from his impact that she thought they were severed from her entirely. Eventually, Bison closed the lid on the mystery box and pulled out a cloth handkerchief. It must have been apparent on her face that she was confused because he dangled it a bit.

"It's a memento." He mocked her perplexity, "Don't worry. It'll make sense soon."

She froze up a bit as Bison approached her, trying to find the strength to fight him as he snagged her torn pantyhose through his fingers. However, her restraints were too much for her as Chun Li limply allowed him to touch her.

Bison easily ripped the thin fabric like it was paper, revealing her underwear crotch to him. His eagerness almost overtook him; he was finally going to have her after so many weeks of waiting…

"Don't you fucking dare." She spat with venom like a snake being cornered.

"Or what? You'll kill me? I hear that so many times a day that I put it as my alarm clock in the morning," Bison jested with her, "Though, I wouldn't mind changing you to my wake-up call. However, I think you're going to find that your words are meaningless here."

Chun Li instinctively tried to retract her womanhood inside herself but to no avail. He ran his finger over her clothed folds, licking his lips. Bison then kneeled down and then, with his sharp teeth, tore her panties off. The very sight suddenly made her wet unintentionally. Shit. Bison might have some special talents that _wasn't_ in his profile.

He then hooked his finger under the band of her blouse, tearing a larger hole from her neck to her bosom. Now almost completely revealing, Chun Li started to panic. This was real. Bison really was going to hurt her.

"Stop it." She protested before he snatched her breath from her mouth with a firm kiss. In feeble attempt, Chun Li tried to bite him but Bison was faster and he laid a smack across her face.

"We're going to try that again, you little bitch. Do it again and I'll stick a cattle prod in your pussy and leave it on all night." He threatened, "Test me, you worthless cunt."

Bison then leaned in for another kiss and Chun Li didn't try to defend herself but instead, whined as he conquered her warm lips. He then started to undo his belt, dropping it to the floor as his hands undid his shirt. Now bare chested, Bison dove in for another passionate kiss as she squirmed from lack of air.

His scent felt overpowering in her brain. Almost sickly, even. Her nose couldn't breathe as Chun Li inhaled his fresh testosterone aroma wafting in her sinuses. She tried to pull her head up to breath but Bison kept her pinned as their bare flesh touched.

Finally, he stopped. He could taste her fading lipstick as well as her fear. Bison held her head in his palm, seeing her rebellious little look.

"I've been waiting for that for weeks." Bison admitted, her locks of loose hair dangling between his fingers, "The kiss might have been worth the hundreds of millions I lost."

He tossed off his hat, flipping it backwards so it landed on the table. Bison then latched his lips on her neck as he jerked off his pants. Before Chun Li's brain could figure out what was going on, she felt his thick penis rubbing up against her. Instantly, she helplessly thrashed in her bonds as Bison held her down.

"You're really a virgin. I thought you were lying." Bison taunted, feeling her body fight to preserve her integrity, "Good girl. Saving yourself for marriage?"

His hands rubbed her body up and down a little too eagerly, making her rigid with fear. His purring was one of appreciation as if she was a fine wine.

"God _damn_ , your body is just a work of art." Bison mused, groping her bare breasts, "I'm not going to be able to stop myself from fucking you once I see these big tits bounce underneath me. The men around you had a problem looking up, hm?"

His hands squeezed her chest hard, licking his tongue over her nipples. Up close, Bison could now see that her tits were much bigger than her dress allowed. He mentally swore to never dress her in anything that hide her bust.

Chun Li refused to answer as she didn't want to provoke his nature even further. However, Bison slid his body between her legs and lifted her hips to align with his. She silently squirmed in her restraints, refusing to cry out.

"I have to confess, dear. I've been saving myself...well, just a few weeks since I decided I wanted you. So it's a bit romantic, hm?" He strutted his words like a stallion, "But don't fret. I'm a man of endurance."

Without much other introduction, Bison completely inserted his cock fully into her and stretched her walls around him. Chun Li couldn't hold back a pained scream as tears flowed down her face, making her body go into a paralyzing shock. He let her walls start to accommodate him before Bison pulled himself out of her pussy.

She watched him, through blinding and terrified sobbing, gingerly clean his erect cock off with the handkerchief. Chun Li could see streaks of virginal blood on the cloth, mixed with pre-cum. Bison then shoved it within centimeters of her face.

"This is all your precious years of saving your body and saying 'no'." He snickered, "It's my trophy. I'm going to frame this and put it on the fucking wall: "Strongest Woman in the World's virginity and innocence". What you spent over 20 years saving, I took in two seconds. Now I want you to think about how _easy_ it was for me to do all that while I fuck your virgin brains out."

Bison dropped the cloth on the mystery box and grabbed her body with both hands, shoving himself back inside. Chun Li's throat stifled a cry as he began to pump hard into her.

"Oh, your pussy feels great!" He grunted, making her squeak with every thrust, "Good, fight back, you little slut! I already won but I like rubbing your face in it."

"Sto-stop, please…!" Chun Li pleaded, her throat dry with agony, "I don't...have anything you...want…!"

"I already got what I want. You." Bison answered, grabbing her chin, "This is for my enjoyment and pleasure only. No hidden agendas here. I'm just breaking a temporary dry spell and getting my much needed woman's touch. Fuck. You're tight!"

Her cunt started to betray her, finding it easier to let him than to fight him, so Chun Li felt herself get wet for him. Bison was forcing his full length inside of her each time he rammed her, making her sob in pain and torture.

"Act like you don't want it, slut. I want you to be my little prude." Bison said, digging his nails into her jaw, "Did you think that when you were talking shit to me that I'd get to fuck your tight little virgin pussy? I think you just needed a good hard dick to sweeten you up a bit. Damn, this is tight! I bet you're such a prude that you don't even have toys stashed in your underwear drawer, do you?"

"N-no." Chun Li admitted, not knowing why she answered.

"Excellent." He thickly cooed, almost sugary, "The first lesson I'm going to teach you is that your body is only mine. Mine to fuck, to beat, to use...anything I want. And you're going to hand it over willingly all the time. If I smash your head into the ground and tell you to masturbate while I do so, you're going to do it with a smile on your face."

"I'm never going to do what you want!" She insisted, her tone mixed with horror and anger. Bison pulled her hair hard, almost ripping a chunk out of her scalp.

"Tell yourself whatever you'd like. Eventually, you're going to tell yourself that you like this, that you need this." He said, ignoring her displays of spontaneous courage, "Soon, you're going to want things that I want and you're going to get them for me if I want it."

Chun Li felt her tear ducts grow dry, almost as if she was crying blood. So all she could do was lay there and painfully stare at the ceiling as she slipped into mental shock. His member began to scrape the walls of her tired and weak cavern, forcing her to stay in the moment.

Her body was forcefully accepting his movements, making her grind against him. Chun Li could hear his scrotum slap against her legs as well as her free breasts bouncing around. She couldn't take it anymore. His length, speed, power...too much!

Bison's dark hair ran against her skin, making her shiver. He bit down on her breast, grinning a bit as she squirmed from his cervix pounding.

"You should learn some manners, Officer. When I fuck you this good and deep, you say 'thank you'." Bison chortled, grabbing her throat, "Or I'm going to make you wish you could still speak."

He squeezed his hands around her throat, making Chun Li cough from lack of air. Her face became red from oxygen deprivation.

"T-thank you, thank you for F-fucking me this deep!" She choked out, drool hitting her throat.

"You're honestly pathetic, Inspector. Your entire career is built on my coattails, destroying _my_ career, and you can't even thank the man properly? You address me as Master. Or I'll break your fucking neck." He snarled.

Her dry and cracked lips parted barely, bleeding lightly from the strain of keeping her mouth open. Chun Li thought her pelvic floor muscles were going to collapse at the rate he was fucking her.

"Master, thank y-you door fucking me h-ard and deep." Chun Li managed out before he kissed her hard, stealing whatever air she had left. Vertigo instantly struck her, making her dizzy and nauseated. She thought she'd pass out.

Bison let go of her neck and put his hands on the sides of her head, gripping her hair and scalp tightly. The trapped woman was sure she would die if he didn't stop.

She regretted her body's strength and endurance. Chun Li wished she was weak so her life could just easily slip away.

Bison was rocking the bed with his powerful thrusts, making the frame bend and jerk with his rhythm. Honestly, he couldn't recall the last time he fucked a woman this hard; probably when he got his new body and messed up one of his Dolls so badly that he had to fuck another one after she passed out. Neither girl could walk for weeks afterwards.

Finally, his cock started to hit the familiar strides of climax. His pace was almost instantaneous how he was pulling in and out of her battered pussy. All Bison could think of was how he was going to fuck her every night until her small stomach was round and full with his son. Then he would fuck her quickened body in front of everyone so they would know who his slave belonged to.

Bison pulled her hair back hard, slamming himself against her opening as she couldn't make any more screams. His semen erupted like a hot lava, seeping down her insides as her walls panicked. In response, her vaginal walls contracted and did what was instinctively passed down from her cavewoman ancestors: she had her first vaginal orgasm.

The dictator's deep and amused laugh bellowed, feeling her body react in such a way. Chun Li couldn't hide her shame, crawling in her skin.

"Milk me dry, slave." He let out a tight gasp as he commanded, slowly sawing his hips back and forth as he rode out his ejaculation, "That's a good girl. You want my baby? I think your womb is quite concerned about being an old maid. It's draining me of everything I have."

Chun Li spat in his face that time, too pissed over his remarks. Bison wiped away her spit before smacking her hard across the face with the same hand. She flinched as if her body was resetting what just happened in her brain.

"You just don't learn, Officer Xiang. That's fine. I can teach you how to respect your master. I can do this all night." Bison tutted at her, feeling her pussy leak with cum, "In fact, I think I will. Turn over. You're not done."

Chun Li knew exactly what he was talking about. She summoned up the strength she had left to fight back but he took her leg and pinned her down easily as he flipped her over. Her body awkwardly twisted to show her bare bottom but her top part was painfully pulled the other way.

Bison didn't waste time; he slammed his still hard dick in her ass. Chun Li couldn't cry out anymore. She laid still as he started to destroy her asshole.

"This one is even tighter! Makes sense, considering you have a stick up your ass." He said, "Come on, slave. Scream for me. I like it when you scream. Beg me to stop. Or have you figured out that I don't take shit from sluts like you?"

"Yes. Yes, M-master." Chun Li could only numbly answer. The pain was so great that it was everything not to blackout.

"Good. You can comprehend things if I show you slowly enough, hm?" Bison smoothly sneered, "Nice fat cheeks to cushion my big, hard cock. I bet you teased lots of men with your ass. But it's just another hole for me."

He swiped his fingers across her seeping pussy and scooped up some of his seed before sticking it in her mouth. Chun Li tasted salty fluid before she attempted to vomit it out of her.

Bison smacked her hard in the back of the head and that was the final straw, forcing her to completely blackout. She fell into unconsciousness.

When she came to, Chun Li woke up in total darkness. Her eyes felt itchy and red but her lashes were sliding against some alien object.

Must be a blindfold, she surmised in her state. Chun Li also realized she was still restrained but on her stomach.

It didn't feel like a bed either. More like a cold, steel table. Her legs were spread apart with some bar and her ass was up in the air.

How could Bison have done all this and Chun Li didn't wake up? Hyperventilating, she struggled before she realized it was chains now.

"You're being very bitchy about this." His voice dragged a little in his disappointing tone, "You lose a fight and you don't want to pay up. Such a sore loser."

"What's...going on?" She could only ask. The thick blindfold made it impossible to see where he was and the room echoed terribly. Bison must have sniggered.

"You're going to find out." He said as she felt his hand rub her posterior, "I fucked this good and raw. If only you could see your gaping little hole to appreciate my work. Must have gone at it for an hour, at least, just in this ass."

Chun Li cringed terribly, her senses overloaded with fear. She heard him laugh again before shoving her face into the cold table. The cloth that prevented her sight had smushed into her eyelashes, irritating her eyes even further.

His hand went up her temple, pressing it to possibly annoy her. Her sinuses started to tingle with pain, as if pepper had coated her veins. She couldn't protect herself and she couldn't even prepare her body for his cruel whims.

"You got what you wanted," Chun Li managed out, her words faltering under the pressure of his hand, "Let me go."

" _Did_ I?" Bison clicked his tongue, "I don't remember that and I definitely don't recall agreeing to let you go. You're having memory problems again. That's alright, I can fix them. You don't need to worry your little head."

His prisoner let out of a huff of frustrated air before he petted her cheek gently as if she was a dog who was exposing her vulnerable belly to him. Through darkness, she could feel his violating fingers run through her matted hair.

"You take my father and now everything…" Chun Li felt a coarse knot get stuck in her throat, "Everything else I have."

"Oh, you have no idea what else I can take." Her captor corrected her, as if she was a child asking a stupid question, "I can take your hair, your eyes, your tongue, your smile...I can skin your breasts until raw, meaty bags are left. I can take your soul and mind to crush under my boot. I can take _more_ than a dead daddy and virginity, my dearest little officer. Such naivety to think that I am so simple."

Even though Chun Li couldn't see him, she could tell through her blindfold that his grin was right next to her head. Her heart was pounding in her brain, wanting to run as far and fast as she could.

"Let me go." She tried again once more, vainly attempting to negotiate from a powerless stance.

"Then just ask me to let you go." Bison retorted with some degree of zen-like calmness, "If you really want to go."

Was it a trick? A trap? Chun Li couldn't take the risk. Maybe Bison was bored of her. Maybe he got his rocks off and he was already finding a new toy to toss around for awhile. Her tongue leaped at the chance to form her plea.

"Please let me go, please!" She begged, her tone wrenched with pitiful verbalization of her mental state.

Suddenly, she felt his hand yank her hair up and forcing her body to bend at an awkward angle. His lips were right next to her ear, making her shiver as her blindness only echoed his words louder and louder in her terrorized brain.

"Listen to me, you little slut," His voice was low and cruel, much like the recording she heard days prior, "You're not leaving. You're never leaving this place. I am going to break you and hurt you until you love it. I'll make you crave me. I'll make you need me. And all while I'm doing that, you're going to know in the back of your mind that you really wanted this deep, dark submission all along."

Chun Li tried to stifle the fearful noise from her throat but he held her neck, pressing inwards. Her eyes frantically tried to make out his wrist but her coughing fits made it impossible to focus.

"Is your pussy wet?" He asked, firmly keeping his fingers pinched at her neck.

"N-no." She lied, trying to stave off her unintended arousal. He tightened his grip and she yelped in pain.

"I can _see_ your wet pussy from here, you dumb slut. I can smell the heat coming off it too. Lying is going to make everything worse." Bison's poisoned barbs spiked through her body, "You better tell me the truth, whore."

"Y-yes! Yes, Master, it's-it's wet." Chun Li cried out, her face red from shame, "My pussy is...is...wet."

"Mm. Wet for me?" He continued, choking her lightly now, "Wet for Master?"

"Y-yes. Master. Wet for your c-cock." She felt her blindfold get wet from her tears.

"That's too bad," Bison let her go as her head fell back down onto the table, "I've expended all my energy already. But since you're not satisfied, I'll help you out a bit. After all, I can't really starve your newly acquired sexuality just yet in this evaluation period."

 _Evaluation?_

He must have noticed the look on her face, "Think of it like a honeymoon period. Everything is nice, perfect, and I'm only just warming up. You're going to look back on this and wish I was as nice as I am now."

Chun Li trembled in fear and now forced arousal. She heard clicking of that stupid mystery box and some items were taken out. Before she knew it, her mouth was full of some strange tasting plastic. A dildo, maybe?

"You get to choose which toy goes in which hole," Bison's voice explained the new rules of his demented game, "Three of them. All different. I suggest you choose wisely. Some of these you don't want to fuck you up. Not for a long time."

She made motions with her head before he shoved the first toy deep in her throat. It felt like it was an average sized penis dildo but with a massive head. Before she could get any further information, he pulled it out and shoved a new one in.

The second one was _huge_ with what felt like a flared, oval shaped head. Her throat couldn't keep up with it, gagging and choking as the thin film of plastic rubbed her muscles. Chun Li knew that one could _not_ go in her ass.

He finally inserted the last one in her mouth: it felt large with some hard, flexible bristles attached. The curve and bend of the dildo confused her, making her think he was shoving a spiny little snake in her throat. It tickled her, making her choke hard enough on her spit before he removed it.

"1, 2, and 3. Go." Bison instructed her sternly. Her brain froze up.

Mouth, vagina, and anal. The first one could go into her ass because it was smaller. The second one would have to go into her mouth because her vagina wouldn't be able to handle it. The third one would need to be in her pussy and she'll have to suck it up.

"I...uh…." Her fear was overtaking her and he hit grabbed her chin.

"Hurry up, slut. Or I choose." His dark, venomous words were very clear in her mind. Panic started to set in.

"I want the third on-one in my pussy, Master." Chun Li stammered, trying to remember the order, "And the fi-first one in my mouth and the second one in my pu-pussy."

"Ambitious girl. I appreciate it." He seemed to praise her before horror set in.

"Wai-t, I made a mista-!"

Too late. He shoved the average dildo in her mouth to hush her up before strapping it completely to her mouth, forcing it to completely close around it. Chun Li then felt his rough hands shove the spiny like dildo in her pussy, making her muffled screams howl. It hurt so bad! She could barely make out him clicking it on before it started to vibrate inside of her.

Her eyes almost rolled in the back of her head before Chun Li felt his thumb jam inside of her ass. Tears now streaked down her face from behind her blindfold, making her screams loudly shake her body as the flared dildo started to force its way into her tight hole.

"This is a little harder than I expected." Bison said with some amusement, "The thing about women, though, is that they can stretch as much as they want. I'll show you."

He appeared to pull her ass hard, making her shriek in despair as her hole stretched out wide. In seconds, Bison weaseled the dildo into her ass, like he was worming it in through a pipe, before he had the capacity to shove it all the way in. Chun Li was shaking in pain so badly that she thought she could vomit.

She felt him flip that one on and Chun Li thought she was being fucked by a monster. Her teeth dug into her mouth dildo before her blindfold uncomfortably started to rub against her skin. She couldn't even hear where Bison was anymore over the sounds of her sex noises and vibrations.

Bison was actually about two feet away from her, pulling up the same pad he used to record her ki energy. Since the nanorobots were still in her anyway, he might as well get a few more personal data records from her.

All of her body was lighting up in pleasure zones as well as painful ones. He was seeing her clitoris start to orgasm, making him chuckle at her inexperience. Cute girl, having juvenile little orgasms as a teenager would. Bison will make her into a real woman yet.

Chun Li felt hot as her pussy dildo pumped hard into her. She felt like a husk of a body that cocks could just fuck and leave. Her restraints gave her no help as she squirmed, picturing two large men pounding away at her body.

"That's right, slave. You're going to have your first orgasm being filled up in all of your holes." Bison taunted her, "There's nothing you can do to stop it. Being a whore is your nature. Stretching and practicing for me, slave?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ward off her climax. Sweat was collecting around her knees as well as her bodily fluids, making her skin stick to the table. Her soft lips that were wrapped around the toy started to become moist with her saliva which began to hurt from the cold air blasting away at her naked body.

Her insides hurt like hell. Chun Li really thought it tore a new hole in her body but the way it was hitting her cervix and sensitive spots in both holes started to make her tremble. The hairs in her arms and neck started to stand up as she felt numbness creep in her toes.

After she exhausted her meager efforts, the anal toy made her cum first followed closely by her pussy, making her have clustered sets of pure orgasms. Any effort to scream was instantly slipped on her throat muscles contracting around her mouth toy. If she hadn't been restrained with a bar, Chun Li would have fallen dead away onto the table.

She knew she had to have released some cunt juice as her thighs felt soaked. But Chun Li was thankful that she couldn't see her body looking like this.

Bison had been diverting his attention to her body as well as her vitals. _Damn_ , it was hot how her body just convulsed like that under some powerful lusty peaks. His cock was urging him to pick a door and fuck her right through the table.

Though, frankly, he didn't want to get his clothes ruined by some whore. Her cum staining his uniform might have gotten some jealous looks from his subordinates but Bison was a man of reputation.

"Oh, dear little harlot," Bison jested in a familiar humored voice, like he was setting up a punchline, "I'll let you go if you suck me off while you're getting your holes trained."

Chun Li could only think of getting these massive toys out of her tortured holes so she eagerly nodded. Bison undid her mouth straps, pulling out her device as she finally took a large breath before shoving his erect dick down her throat. Her fingers scrunched up in her palm, making her shake violently as his member started to mouthfuck her.

"Bite me and I'll punch all your teeth out into your stomach, cut up your belly to retrieve them, then nail them back into your jaw." Bison threatened, holding her head with his fist, "Good girl."

Chun Li choked and gagged the best she could, trying to keep up with his intense grinding. However, the blindfold made it hard for her to get prepared for his rhythm. She could smell the musky, thick masculine stink of sex, sweat, and bravado in his pubic hair and groin.

 _This is so disgusting_. Her first coherent thought since her rape started. She hated blowjobs. The very thought of her being degraded to suck a man's penis made her cringe.

"You're not very good at this." Bison commented, deepthroating her as she wildly fought for air, "Even for a virgin. What, you think you're so high and mighty that you're above blowing cock?"

Chun Li flailed, feeling spit and snot start coming out of her orifices. Her face became dark red, nearly purple, as he held himself there.

"You don't look like a very respectable lady right now, Little Miss Narcotics Officer. You might wear pretty little dresses and save your hymen and all that nonsense but truthfully, you belong at the bottom of the barrel with the rest of us." He continued, finally pulling out at the last second and Chun Li gasped a breath of air. Bison then rubbed himself off, annoyed he even had to do the work himself, and ejaculated all over her face and blindfold.

Chun Li could feel the hot cum sliding off her obscured eyesight. Some even trickled behind, sticking to her eyelids and lashes. The two dildos continued to work at her body, not giving up in the slightest.

"That was disappointing. You got a tight mouth but I suppose I'll have to teach you how to do it right." He said, fixing his pants, "Virgins: good intentions, poor executions. Inspector, what do you say?"

"Yes, Master." Chun Li barely held on, parroting what she was told, "Thank you, Master."

"Are you going to do a better job tomorrow?" Bison took her chin, forcing it to move up and down, "Yes, you are."

"Yes, Master. Better job. Master." Chun Li was delirious now.

"That's my girl. You want to me to remove your toys?" He questioned before making her shake her head, "No?"

"M-master, please...I…!" She couldn't speak anymore. Her entire world was starting to fade.

"It'll be a good starting point for you, slave." He left her head alone, making her flinch when he clapped his hands in a mocking washing motion, "Done deal. See you tomorrow, if I remember to stop by."

Chun Li didn't even hear him leave as she passed out. The last sounds before a deep slumber was her pussy and ass getting reamed by the thick plastic cock.


	4. A Taste of His Power

Chun Li finally came to after what felt like hours of restless sleep. Her body had slumped as far as it could and it appeared the invasive toys died.

She could feel bruising all the way through her bone marrow. Blood must have ruptured in her as the thick coppery scent filled her nose.

However, despite her physical body, a renewed sense of rebellion had spring inside her. Her mind became focused, deeply etched in the next plan.

 _I can't let him get to me._

Bison took the physical body but he wasn't getting her mind or soul. Chun Li tried to push herself up but found her muscles lacking.

For the first time, she wondered where her clothes were. Probably turned it into Bison's personal toilet paper.

A flash: her spiked bracelets! The ones her father gave her! Damn that bastard!

"Oh, good morning, slave," She heard the devilish voice from the shadows, "I see you survived. That's good. It means I get to break your body even more."

Chun Li tried to keep calm but she could hear him come up to her. His hand traced the curve of her spine, making her violently jolt in response.

"So you still have some fight left in you. Even better." Bison said, smirking as his thumb pushed her mouth open, "You're going to need it. Now, I'll cut you a deal. Behave and I'll let you out of these bonds."

Chun Li wrinkled her nose, "Is that a real deal or fake one?"

"It's fake." He answered, pulling out her dirtied toys, "I don't make deals with dirty sex slaves. Especially with terrible oral skills. But now that I think about it, I don't make deals with cops in general…"

Bison undid her blindfold and light stung her eyes. Chun Li could barely keep them open but he slapped her playfully on the face like a cat batting a toy.

Chun Li squinted a bit, seeing Bison almost completely naked except his steel cuff boots. His clothes were nowhere to be seen. However, his cock wasn't erect.

Strangely, this was the first time Chun Li had been able to view his body. His muscles looked sculpted, almost from clay and erotic lightning storms, and his frame appeared extremely sturdy. Like a barbarian from old movies, surrounded by armies and beautiful naked women.

His penis, even soft, was bigger than Chun Li had seen before. His foreskin was completely intact, something that Chun Li hadn't really expected from modern men.

Bison was carrying a large bucket which sounded like water. Her lips pursed in quiet resilience as he grabbed her face.

"You are very filthy. You're so lucky I found some clean water to bathe you with." He admonished her, squeezing her cheeks.

"Yet you still put your disgusting cock in me." Chun Li goaded through his teasing.

He tossed freezing water on her head, making her flinch in shock.

"Be nice," Bison scolded, "I'm not fucking some filthy little dog with an attitude problem. I also don't have all day to listen to you prattle."

Chun Li gritted her teeth, defiantly glaring at him. The icy waters rolled down her forehead, making her twitch uncontrollably. Bison grabbed what seemed like a sponge and sank it in the cold depths of the water, rinsing it out on her back. It painfully shot through her spine like a vice grip.

Her teeth were chattering from the cold. She was sure her lips were blue now. Bison ran the sponge across her bruised skin, hardly being gentle in his scrubbing. Chun Li could smell soap but the scent was more like baking soda instead of flowery scents she used in her own showers.

The prisoner felt like a trapped dog getting a bath. He most likely intended it to feel that way. Bison scrubbed her belly before Chun Li fruitlessly snapped her jaw at him. His hand then smacked her on the back of her head.

"I'm getting real tired of this spitting and biting bullshit," He berated her roughly, "Next time, I'll wire your jaw shut. See how far that'll get you when I drill a hole through your lips for my cock."

At this point, Chun Li knew he was serious in all of his threats. He must have done it to others before her and certainly will do it to others after her. The cold table felt icy now as the water slipped over the edge. Chun Li would give anything for a blanket.

His hand then washed her legs, splashing more water on her. The biting hairs stood on her neck, agonizing her further. Chun Li didn't want to cry again. Her nipples were hard as steel and her clitoris was almost frostbitten at this point.

After what seemed like ten minutes, Bison unceremoniously dumped the rest of the water on her body which damn near sent her into a shocked coma. The water dragged through her scalp, making her shake violently from the harsh air.

"All done," He proclaimed, like a child praising himself, "See? You can be a good little bitch."

"I'm freezing," Chun Li finally said, her words stressed, "It's cold."

"It would have been warmer if you gave me a reason to get warmer water. And also, I don't frankly give a damn." Bison chided her, as if she was asking for candy in a supermarket, "Also, I didn't hear a 'Master' in that little whine. Are we going to have to go over that again?"

"Go fuck yourself." Chun Li went for broke, knowing she was getting hurt either way. Bison grabbed her wet hair, pulling back on her scalp as she wailed in pain.

"No, dear, I fuck _you_. That's _your_ job. But okay, Little Miss Narcotics Officer, since you're being a crass little cunt…" Bison sniggered, "I guess a little teaching lesson is in order."

He dipped his fingers into a pool of cold water and shoved three of them in her tired and over excited pussy. Chun Li wailed in pain, feeling the freezing touch inside her sensitive walls now. Bison started to finger her roughly, going down to the base of his three digits as he started to rub her hyperactive walls.

"Lift your head up," Bison ordered, making her lift her chin towards the ceiling, "Slave, you're being such a naughty girl. I bet you could take my whole fist, can't you? Bad girl! Did you seduce me to finger you all along?"

"Stop it." Chun Li pleaded, "It hurts!"

"It should hurt. Now, what is my name?" He queried, watching her pained face.

"Bastard." She snarled before he bent his fingers in her pussy, making her gasp in pain, "Oh God! D-don't! Don't! It...it's hurting me!"

"What. Is. My. Name?" Bison asked again, almost forming his three fingers into a tight curl. His prisoner wrestled with her pain and his cold touch as hard as she could.

"I'm...not playing...your stupid...game!" Chun Li protested before he dug his fingernails into her walls, forcing her to whimper. Bison then started to pummel her wall section as if he was digging for a scab.

"What is my name, slave?" He said after a beat, seeing her weep profusely. Blood started to leak a bit, spotting his fingers.

"M-master. Master. You are Master." She surrendered, feeling him stop digging. Bison pulled out his wet fingers, shoving them in her mouth as Chun Li reluctantly licked his hand off.

"That's right," Bison said, watching her withdraw a bit under his gaze, "You're my slave. And such a pretty slave you'll be. I'm going to be the talk of the town when people see you slurping up my cum like a cheap whore."

The very thought made her physically retch but he withdrew his hand. However, he slapped her across the face.

"That's for trying to bite me." He simply said, "We're still in the beginning phases, slave. Don't waste up all your time here because it gets worse."

Chun Li felt blood in the back of her nasal passages, making her sniff uncomfortably. Bison then ran his fingertips across her bare, taunt breasts. Licking his lips at the very thought of her nipples in his mouth, Bison groped them hard. Her tits were almost purple from his grip and the cold water.

"Slave, I think I'll let you go." He remarked, seeing her perk up, "Oh, don't get excited, sweetie pie. I meant onto the floor. Like this."

Bison unlatched her bonds, shoving her onto the ground beneath the table. Chun Li fell face first on the cold, wet cement, making her flinch as pain shot through her tired facial bones. She hoped she didn't break her nose. He then hooked his foot under her body, kicking her upwards so she was sitting on her bottom and looking up at him.

"Honestly, you look like an animal." Bison scolded her, "Far cry from the uppity little brat fighting me. A pretty, feral little thing but still. You look like a pussy that needs to get fixed or she'll impregnate herself from all the tomcats."

Chun Li said nothing, looking away. His cock was at eye level now and she didn't want to look at the threatening organ any longer. Shivering hard as Bison took her chin, Chun Li unintentionally nuzzled his warm hand. How was he so warm after such a cold bath?

"Here, sex kitten," Bison coaxed sardonically, "Come over here and cuddle up to Master's cock."

At this point, Chun Li was so cold that his heat was enough for her to obey. Slowly, she moved herself to him and kneeled before his waist. The inviting warmth made her hug around his knees, pressing her naked body close to him. Her mouth instantly touched his bare and now erect dick, sliding her wet lips on his skin.

Just being near him gave her some reprieve of the cold. Her hands were around his boots as her mouth was moving up and down his shaft

"Put it between your tits," Bison ordered, watching her move up to her chest, "Make your tits my cock sleeve."

Chun Li pressed his thick cock between her tits, massaging him. A low groan of relief escaped him as he grinded against her endowed breasts. Bison watched her push more towards his elevated body temperature, seeing shivers go down her skin. Pre-cum started to form around the head of his cock, eliciting Chun Li to frown in disgust. He had to give it to her; Chun Li really wouldn't budge on her dislike of blowjobs.

His balls rested against her breastbone, lightly rubbing against her. Her skin was so soft, even with all this torture, which made him excited. Chun Li was a hell of a toy to play with, even for the Lord of Shadaloo.

With every thrust, Bison's cock hit the midline of her neck, just under her chin. She squeezed her tits harder, moving her breasts with him. At least it wasn't in her holes...

His hot load went down her skin, giving her a split moment of warmth. Bison shot another load under her jaw, making her covered in his seed. Chun Li felt his hot fluids, wanting to rub it all over her so she could be warmer.

"How is it," Bison questioned, "That you are terrible at blowjobs but good at breastfucking?"

Chun Li felt embarrassed as his white cum spilled all over her massive chest. Bison then pulled her to her feet, bending her over the table. His hand went over her bottom before shoving his cock deep within her pussy. She jerked violently, her face resting on all the water and fluids from before.

"You act like an animal, you get fucked like one." Bison stated, grabbing her arms to hold her firm as he beat her pussy from behind, " _What_ did I tell you to say, slave?"

"Thank you, Master." Chun Li mumbled before he twisted her arm a bit, "Thank you, Master, for fucking me this deep!"

"Are you my cocktoy?" Bison asked, holding her arm painfully, "My own personal cocktoy?"

"Yes, Master!" Chun Li yelped, "I'm your...your cocktoy...stop! You're goin...hurt…"

Her pussy was starting to accept his cock deep inside of her, making her moan nonsensically. Bison held her steady, hitting her at the helm of his shaft. Her feet started to sit on the balls of her toes with every thrust, bending her at a strange angle.

"Do you belong to me, slave?" Bison asked another question, making her bite her cheek hard. Seeing her reluctance to answer, he jerked her up off the ground and forced her leg to prop up on the table as he held her body against his.

Chun Li thought he had beaten her cervix to death by now. His tongue was in her ear, making sick little licking noises.

"You. Belong. To. Me." He stated harshly, pinching her nipples now, "I get to use you however I want. I'm using you for sex now but I can use you for a myriad of things that you don't want me to get to right now. You're the lowest of the lowest in Shadaloo: a whore for my cock. You're not even good enough to service my men. You're not even a _experienced_ whore. You're a greenhorn that I have to train. There's a wastebasket full of used condoms on my base that provide more of a service than you're doing. At least those condoms are getting people _off_."

"I don't belong to you." She resisted his words as much as possible, trying to stop them from leaking into the cracks of her mental state, "I don't belong to you or _anyone_. You can use my body as much as you have to but I'm not yours."

A low, amused chuckle escaped before his mouth nibbled on her earlobe. Chun Li could now hear his balls slapping against her leg, indicating that her words of rebellion seized up a great deal of energy within him.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Bison contended, "Because breaking your mind won't be too easy then."

Chun Li then felt a hot, burning sensation in her pussy as if he poured gasoline in her and lit it on fire. She didn't doubt that he had done that before to some poor woman but the etched burning started to make her violently flail.

"What...what…!?" She screeched, "What are you doing to me, you monster!?"

"That, slave, is a taste of my Psycho Power in your tight little pussy. Allegedly, as you claimed, that doesn't belong to anyone." Bison answered, seeing her eyes become cross from the pain, "Your womb is about to get a fresh taste of my...let's say, 'enhanced' semen."

Chun Li felt his thrusting increase as his power stewed deep inside of her, making her electric with all the nerves he was setting off. Her body felt so hot that sweat began to bead off her skin and Chun Li realized that he was somehow making the painful pleasure surge deep within her.

"N-no, please, no…" She begged, completely screwed now, "It hurts! I...my legs are shaking…!"

The table started to bend under their weight, making Chun Li arch her back. She caught a glimpse of what was going on below her and realized that it was it was like a purple glow shooting into her body. The now dried semen all over her chest started to bother her, as if it was a scratchy sweater.

"Slave, didn't I teach you already how to thank me?" Bison coerced, slamming her body upwards, "Did I tell you what to say? How to be grateful?"

"Thank you, Master! Thank you for fucking me!" Chun Li sniffled, her tears loud and wretched, "I can'-can't...I can't cum-cum...for you...no, don't make me…!"

Her pussy went into full orgasm, from her opening to her womb. Every nerve shot off in her climax, mixing with his aura, as Bison kept his cock at her cervix. His seed shot off, breaking through her cervical passage into her uterus. Chun Li could feel every single one of his soldiers, like men crawling through a battlefield. Each sensation made her toes curl with delight as the power rested in her belly.

"So you don't belong to me, hm?" Bison said in a strange emphasized way, as if he was being condescending, "But it's my seed leaking out of your cunt."

"What did you do to me?" Chun Li could weakly question.

"Mm." Was all that Bison would say on the matter, pulling his cock out of her pussy. Chun Li fell forward on the table, her legs giving out. She could feel his seed dripping out of her, looking like a complete mess.

Bison cupped his balls, feeling a little sensitive after his orgasms. Damn girl nearly milked his sack dry again. He was going to have to wait a bit to recharge before going again. He watched Chun Li tried to maintain her grip on the table before the dictator kicked her ankles hard with his steel toed shoes. She fell to the floor, obviously very pained, before he pressed the sole of his foot on her back towards the spilled cum.

"Lick." He instructed, making her glare at him. Bison now had to laugh. Even though her body was filled with his power and her humiliating behavior had been shown before him, the officer still resisted. There was admiration in her foolish endeavors.

The captor slammed his foot down on her, pushing her nose into it. Chun Li made a pale, sickly face before he nudged her roughly again.

"That seed," Bison started, keeping his weight on her, "Is worth more than every Chinese hick that's ever been related to you. Lick it up, slave. Don't waste my precious cum."

Chun Li held her breath, shutting her eyes tightly as she licked his salty cum from the floor. It tasted _worse_ than last time, probably from the Psycho Power that had imbued it. Dirt came up with her licks as well, making her flinch a bit before he kicked her back again.

Bison observed her scooping up his cum with her tongue, finding it arousing. When he gets her to love oral, she's going to be a real prize.

When there were no trace amounts left, Bison lifted her hair up and pulled her to her feet. Squealing in pain, she twisted around before he grabbed her neck. Her nails were starting to shatter as she pressed her fingers into his fist.

"Well, that was fun. For the most part." Bison stated, starting to choke her, "Let's get you back to...whatever you'd like to call that bed. I didn't clean it so your virgin bloodstains will still be on it."

Chun Li tried to kick him before he winked, placing his other hand on her clitoris. She felt the same burning power from his hand before she realized he was rubbing her senseless. In moments, her brain stopped working from the intense pleasure, forcing her to blackout.

Bison dropped her to the floor, staring at her body before blinking a bit.

"Probably should have fucked you first then gave you a bath…"


	5. Attacking at Wrong Angles

"I'm not your father, I'm not making airplane noises." Bison derided her harshly, shoving more bland grit in her mouth, "Unless you decide that swallowing my cum is better, I won't put anything else that in spoiled mouth of yours."

The Shadaloo Commander had undertaken feeding his prisoner when he remembered, forcing her to eat from his hand like a farm animal. Chun Li had lost tremendous weight after about two weeks in captivity, sustaining on grits and hardtack as well as her stubborn disposition.

At first, Bison had been kind enough to let Chun Li choose between starvation and earning her meals by fucking him. However, he quickly found that she was choosing starvation every single time. Chun Li lasted six days without food before he decided to change his methods.

Now he was withholding water unless she ate, forcing Chun Li to choose survival over her cold shoulder. She had lasted as long as she could but after three days, Chun Li unwillingly offered up her tight anal hole for his cock.

Chun Li extended her neck out as far as she could, using her tongue to attach to the hardtack before eating it. Chewing hard, she suspected Bison ordered them to use less water to make the biscuit even harder to consume.

His previously spent cum was staining her now exposed belly. Chun Li hadn't seen her clothes since she first came here and he wasn't interested in telling her. Luckily, the cell alternated between cold and hot so she was faring better than she expected.

While Bison was bathing her every so often, Chun Li was a mess. While her skin was kept clean and clear of sores, bruises had dimpled her body that she looked like a modern art painting. Her hair was scruffy and ragged, curling at the ends from humidity. Her gums were starting to bleed from lack of nutrition and her wrists were beginning to permanently deform from being restrained.

He shoved the rest of it in her mouth, forcing her to take the meal. She hurriedly kept up with it, swallowing it as best as she could before he let her have some water. The cool liquid swept over her bloody and chapped lips, relieving her.

"Now, what do you say?" Bison reminded her, taking her glass away. Chun Li glared.

"Thank you, Master. I _love_ you, _Master Bison._ " She deadpanned.

"At least this time you didn't insult or spit at me. I could do without the tone." He commented, placing her water glass down, "We can start escalating tomorrow. But first…"

Escalating? Her torture? Chun Li narrowed her eyes defiantly.

"I need to check your fertility." Bison finished, pulling out more items from his mysterious box that Chun Li had yet to see inside, "I don't exactly want to be knocking you up during your training, slave."

He pulled out what looked like a long, white needle-nose thermometer. Chun Li didn't need three guesses to know he wasn't putting it in her mouth. She tried to close her knees together but he easily knocked them away. Kicking and screaming now, Chun Li tried to aim one of her weakened kicks to his face but he tied her ankles to the table.

"Stop resisting, you little bitch." He snarled, finding an open chance and shoving the thermometer in her pussy. Chun Li cringed hard, feeling the scraping of the metal end sliding a bit in her cervix. This thermometer hurt worse than pap smear scraping.

Bison took her internal temperature, seeing that she was not even close to ovulation. She also was not harboring a baby. Satisfied, he yanked it out before Chun Li let out a wrenching yelp in response.

"Good. You're not prepping the oven for any baking." Bison said as he wiped the utensil off, "And don't get any wise ideas. I don't ease up because someone might be carrying some baby."

Chun Li glowered, "I would rather die than have your monster spawn."

"That's lovely. Referring to an innocent child as spawn and blaming it for the parentage they had no control over." He berated condescendingly.

"Don't get all uppity on me." She quickly inputted before he moved to quiet her, "You just sa-"

Smack! He backhanded her hard across her face.

"You'd be grateful for birthing my heirs." Bison said calmly, ignoring her stifling tears, "Second, I didn't say I would hate it. I'd rather it not happen during training. If you do get pregnant-and don't worry, you will once you get trained-then I have a way to deal with your state."

"I'd rather you just knock me out instead of up." She muttered before Bison grabbed her neck.

"How about both?" He sneered, choking her.

Chun Li had learned to remain still and keep her breath as much as she could until he let go or she blacked out. Bison, however, just pushed himself between her legs and violated her body again. She squeezed out a painful sigh through her labored breathing. The entire thing had become so frequent that Chun Li stopped trying to resist but finding it easier to let him finish.

"You should appreciate your situation a bit more. If I get tired of you, I can kill you. And if you really bore me, I'll put a nuclear sized hole in your little hometown roots." He threatened, squeezing her veins in her neck, "How do you like that for a knockout?"

His captive woman felt his burning power in her cavern again, biting her tongue to stop screaming. Bison patiently waited until she appeared tolerant of his wicked gifts before unleashing a surge of his seed down her insides. The fiery pain slid down her walls, making her cry out in writhing pain.

"All talk, nothing to do with." He announced, sliding out of her. Her bound legs shivered as his cum splattered on her goosebumps that started to appear on her skin.

Bison then released her from his grip, making her sputter a bit. He ran his fingers over her thighs, somewhat astonished that her legs remained powerful even in her languishing state.

One of these days, when she was as docile as a kitten, he was going to stick his head between them and eat her out like a caveman eating his trophy prey. His one regret so far was that he didn't have the foresight to devour that pussy when she was a virgin.

Chun Li tried to curl up but he picked up his riding crop, swatting his prisoner on her breasts and pelvis. She struggled to remain stoic but her cries of sobbing pain was evident.

"You are a whore. You can't resist me or my cock." Bison stated, his strikes hard against her body, "You like it when I fuck you. You like it when I cum inside you."

"No!" She bemoaned, tears rolling down her face, "I don't!"

His riding crop slid under her chin, making her unintentionally lift her head.

"You're very confused. It must be the lack of sleep talking." He said calmly, like a doctor handing down a diagnosis, "You've always loved fucking me."

Chun Li felt her teeth chatter from the timid fear. Her arms felt like wooden posts from how tense they were.

"Not so fresh now, are we?" Bison mocked her, bending his crop a bit on her chin, "What's my name, slave?"

Chun Li glared at him, mustering up defiance, "Master."

"Good girl. You're learning how to play the game." He retreated his crop, "We can start working on the rehabilitation."

She glowered, watching him pull a collar out of his mystery box. It was red with black accents, emblazoned with a gold Shadaloo symbol in the middle. Two diamonds were under the wings and a large lock in the shape of a heart hung below.

"I'm not wearing that." Chun Li said with some fear. Bison seemed amused instead of annoyed.

"You don't have a say in it, slave." He answered with some chuckle, "Don't you ever try to remove your collar."

"Go to hell." She attempted to squirm out of the way, "Fuck you. And I am not your slave! I have a nam-!"

"You don't have a name." Bison told her, humming as he latched a collar around her neck with little trouble, "You're whatever the fuck I call you. Slave works for now."

She tried to bite him but Bison was too quick, slapping her across the face. He then attached a leash before loosening her bonds, making her fall to her knees.

"Try that again. I dare you." He threatened, holding up her leash, "Little bitch will learn her place real quick."

Chun Li withdrew, her gaze cast downwards. Bison yanked her up to walk behind him, keeping her secured in his grasp. Struggling to break free, she found herself following him like a fighting dog.

For the first time in what felt like eternity, Chun Li had left the cell. The dark hallways didn't give much way to her sight but after they reached the end, Bison grabbed her to pull close to him. She realized that he was obscuring her sight with what looked like a welder's mask. After binding it to her head, he forced her to follow after him.

Chun Li couldn't see except out of the tiny window provided to her, making her trip and stumble frequently. Her wrists were shaking her chains in fear, as if she expected a firing squad. Her nude body was on display for whoever wanted to look.

After a short walk, Chun Li was pushed into a white room with soft red lights, as if it was a darkroom for photography. Her breath became harsh, fogging up the window of her mask. Bison pushed her in the middle of crazy room, making her finally drop to her knees.

"Welcome to rehabilitation," He sardonically greeted her, "Dear me, you look terrible in this lighting."

Chun Li aptly squirmed, feeling his stare burn through her mask.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She demanded before he pulled her chain, starting to choke her violently.

"That's no way to talk to your master, slave. You will make that tongue as sweet and obedient as possible when addressing me." Bison sneered forcefully, his fingers bending at her collar, "If not, then I'll show you how salty your tongue can be."

She squeamishly wiggled her body in response, making him release her. Chun Li could see Bison heading towards something obscured in the red light, pushing a button. White noise, alternating between loud and soft, started to play.

Her lips scrunched up behind the mask. What the hell was he doing anyway? Put her to sleep?

"Favorite band?" Chun Li couldn't help but sarcastically quip. She was unable to see if he cracked a smile but he petted her head a bit.

"It's going to be yours." He replied tartly, "Now, slave. Count to ten."

"Go to hell." She flat out rebelled, "I'm not playing whatever game you're doing. The only counting I want is counting me out."

Bison was smiling this time, "Oh, the counting is for _your_ benefit. Not mine. Makes it easier."

The white noise seemed to crackle more. Her head started to hurt a bit, like someone popping open her skullcap and rummaging through her brain like a closet. Her tongue felt like it was swelling up as if she was suffering an allergic reaction.

Chun Li found herself unable to speak. Dizzy and losing concentration, she thought her body was starting to tip over but she held her ground. What was going on? Was there something in the room, like gas?

"I told you to count to ten. That's what you get for not listening and thinking you know more than your master." Bison taunted, twisting what looked like a knob to the left. The white noise started to slow down, jarring and robotic now. Chun Li lifted her head as best as she could before she felt like the ground swallowed her.

Now mentally clawing at the loss of connection to the real world, Chun Li submerged into the sea of red waves that must have been tossing beneath the room. Her body, while ill, was taking the change of pace quite well as she remained calm.

In a minute, she heard ticking. Lifting her head back up, Chun Li realized she was now in another place. Alone and unbound.

It was like Chun Li was sitting in a dark room with an old movie projector. Blinking, she tried to look around at her new surroundings before she got up from the floor. There were no windows or doors and the only light was from the projector that currently wasn't playing anything.

"What the fuck?" She said out loud, "Bison, where am I? You son of a bitch, where did you put me?!"

As if on cue, the projector turned on. It was clicking as if it was trying to load film and Chun Li was too afraid to approach it. Her arms hugged her naked body, shivering as she watched the countdown on the wall.

Finally, an image appeared. It was a young Chun Li as if she was a small toddler. The young child was waddling towards a doorway single mindedly. Then her father and mother appeared, playing with her. It seemed like they were all happy and together in her childhood home. Her mother was beautiful and smiling as her father was playing with his daughter's feet.

"It's like home movies…" She muttered to herself, "But...who is working the camera?"

The scene replayed again. Chun Li saw her child self walking towards the door. Then her parents appearing, paying full attention to her. Her mother is smiling and her father is playing a game with her toes.

Something felt wrong. She couldn't shake it but something was wrong.

For the third time, the scene replayed. A toddler walking towards a door and Chun Li's parents appearing. They pay attention to her but Chun Li notices her mother isn't smiling anymore. While her father is playing with her, her mother just looks rather sad. Almost as if she had this depression sinking in.

Chun Li watched the scene repeat again. Walking towards the door and her parents appear. Like she predicted, her father leaps to play with her but her mother doesn't move. Peering closer, Chun Li realizes her mother's eyes, which were supposed to be beautiful and brown like hers, are much like a doll's eyes. Glassy, unbroken, and unblinking.

The scene goes back to the beginning but as Chun Li watches her younger self walk through the door, she realizes that it's only her mother now. The young babe walks towards the older woman, expecting to be played with. It was only then that Chun Li realized that her mother was hanging from the ceiling, dead by apparent suicide.

"What the fuck." She whispered, horrified, "What the fuck. Don't go there. Don't…"

It was like watching a horror movie. Chun Li couldn't stop her toddler self from walking through that door and seeing that. Her brain began to ache terribly. This wasn't how it ended. Her mother died in a bicycling accident when a car hit her when Chun Li was at school. Her father was the cop who first arrived on the scene.

Her mother's haunting dead eyes burned through. Chun Li felt rage building up inside of her, furious that this _hellish_ thing would lie to her like this. Out of impulse, she tried to throw the projector to the ground but once she touched the object, it burned her hands as if her skin caught fire.

"Bison!" Chun Li tilted her head up, shouting at the ceiling, "I know you did this! You let me out of here! Bison!"

As if someone snapped their fingers, Chun Li blinked. She was back in the rehabilitation room. The sudden shift in scenery made her stomach churn and before she knew it, Chun Li threw up on the floor. Everything hurt, from her skin to bone marrow.

"So you're going to be very difficult about this whole process." She heard Bison's unmistakable drawl of a voice, "That's alright. I have time, slave. You'll be my new pet project."

"What the fuck did you do?" The prisoner managed out, trying to breathe.

"Well, I don't respond to whims of a slave nor do I respond to that tone of voice." He answered abruptly, grabbing her leash. Chun Li was forced to her feet as he dragged her back to her waiting cell. The shame of nudity was now lost in her confusion and fear.

Chun Li wasn't entirely sure what happened next. She felt sensations such as being tied to her usual position on the dirty mattress and her legs tied at the ankles. But then she thought she felt a passionate kiss on her dry, cracked lips.

When she came back to reality, Chun Li realized she must have fainted. After weeks of captivity, she had figured a way to crook her legs in a more comfortable position to avoid cramping.

The damn collar was still on but her mask was gone. She felt the dirty mattress press against her bare skin, making her itchy. Chun Li felt so filthy on this thing.

Her mind felt exhausted. She wished that she had died that night.

Chun Li could visualize every moment of her life. Being a perfect student in school with her dainty hand in the air. Going to college early. Her friends gathering around her birthday cake. Winning her first tournament in fighting. Scoring high in the aptitude tests for Interpol…

All leading up to her being used as a fleshtoy for her father's killer.

Could this have been differently, had she not been so perfect? If she had been a bit lazier, a bit less noticeable? If Chun Li had chosen a life of vice instead of virtue, would she have never caught the Shadaloo Master's attention?

Her wounds on her breasts started to ache. Chun Li could focus on that for the time being.

In his personal conference room, Bison was listening to his underlings drone on about the shipments from South America and profits taking a small dip due to rising cartel threats.

Normally, Bison would be paying rapt attention. However, his mind was wandering in fantasy about what to do next with his little Interpol agent. His cock had been hard all throughout the call, scheming evil and delicious ways to discipline his new young and unwilling recruit.

She was like an addictive game or book that Bison just couldn't put down, running from work to go play with her. It was probably starting to affect his work but he hardly cared.

Bison could start making her watch violent pornography while he fucked her from behind. Perhaps start introducing electroshock into the mix. He needed to start using her training plugs for sure…

"My Lord?" His underling interrupted his thoughts. Bison snapped back into work mode, answering calmly as if he was listening.

"Press the Brazilian president into accepting the bribe."

Hours later, Chun Li heard the door open. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for more pain and sexual use. She'd give her soul for five more minutes of silence.

"You should greet me when I come in, slave," Bison chastised her, still in the dark shadows. She huffed a bit.

"I can't move my head that much. I don't know if it's you or the janitor." She dryly remarked, " _Master_."

He approached her, grabbing her face to look straight in her eyes. Chun Li swallowed, saying nothing more.

"Let's try it again." He suggested curtly, " _Good evening, Master_."

"There's not a window. How am I to know the time?" She inquired with some real curiosity. Bison curled his lip in amusement before whacking her on the nose.

"Don't get snarky with me, slave." He said, watching her flinch, "I don't like it nor do I think it's cute. Try again."

"Good _whatever time it is,_ Master." Chun Li forced out before he stuck two fingers into her mouth. His digits started to burn a purple flame as she began to choke in pain.

"If I have to train your tongue, I will." Bison said, watching her mouth get red with small burns, "Now. Obedient?"

She shook her head wildly before he jammed them down her throat, almost making her vomit. The flames seared downwards, almost in her stomach.

He said nothing for a bit, watching her squirm for air before removing his hand. Chun Li was gasping while burns formed in her mouth and throat.

"You vile...rapist...bastard…" She insulted before he unbuckled his pants, forcing his cock down her burned tongue. Chun Li instinctively wanted to bite but the pain was too great when he started to grind in her mouth.

"You're still so bad at this." He appeared to sigh, assaulting her mouth with his hard cock, "Slave, suck my cum out. Or I'll burn a hole in your skull and fuck that instead."

Chun Li tightened her mouth around him, tears coming from her eyes as he agitated her burns. It was a traumatic nightmare for her. Every thrust hurt her.

Finally, after what felt like too long, Bison came inside her mouth. His cum alleviated some of her pain, oddly enough, but she found it still too disgusting to swallow. He pinched her nose hard.

"Swallow it." Bison ordered and at first, Chun Li fought him but she started to struggle for breathing and swallowed it. It soothed for a bit but her coughing fits made her spit some of it back up.

Her forcible lover then jerked his pants off, tossing them aside. Mounting her on the bed, Bison playfully shoved his hat on her head. It was much too large, sliding over her eyes.

"Don't lose it." He jested, pulling out her blindfold. Chun Li could smell his scent and shampoo, making her squeamish.

He blindfolded her again. Chun Li could feel his minty breath on her neck, clearly following his grin.

Bison allowed two of his Psycho Power tendrils wrap around her ears, filling her brain with his seductive power. Chun Li tried to struggle but Bison weaved one of the bonds to his left ear like a wireless headset.

Chun Li couldn't hear anything and it scared her. The dark blindfold made it impossible to guess his movements either.

 _Pleasure Master Bison._

The voice was so loud that she almost cried in terror. Her brain hurt, like it was full of water.

 _Pleasure Master Bison._

She felt a sensation between her legs. Was he fucking her? The rhythm started right away, consistent and powerful.

"Stop…!" Chun Li yelped, flinching hard, "Stop, stop, stop!"

 _Pleasure Master Bison._

She fought the mental voice as hard as she could. This was going beyond his usual torture and dump. He was creating a hellish account. Her loins were getting wet again against her will. Her muscles were sharply contracting around every thrust, having pleasure run in harmony.

 _You only want Master Bison's cock._

Chun Li gave way to the pleasure, letting it roll over her like ocean waves. She could tell her body was craving her release now.

 _Master Bison's cock makes you feel so good._

The voice sounded so seductive, so reassuring...as if it was what she truly wanted all along. Her pussy instinctively tightened around the pulsating rod between her thighs, trying to milk it.

 _You only want Master Bison's cock._

Suddenly, she felt the pleasure leave her body. Her pussy went into angry panic, desperately needing release as she fumbled with her bonds. Whatever was between her legs had disappeared.

 _You only want Master Bison's cock._

Chun Li moved her lower body towards what she assumed was the source of her sexual desire but couldn't move more than an inch. Her throat wanted to whine like a cat wanting milk.

She didn't want to beg him to put it back inside of her but her body was starving for him! Chun Li wiggled her hips a bit, trying to entice him. She felt rough fingers trace across her trembling lips, sliding a bit in her mouth.

"No," Bison managed to break through her mind, "You don't get what you want. I get what I want and I don't want your pussy now."

 _Master Bison's cock makes you feel so good._

 _You only want Master Bison's cock._

"Please…" She dragged her vowels a bit, licking her lips in anguish, "Please, just for a second, I'll...I'll do anything…"

"I guess you're going to wait for my cock then." Bison answered smoothly as she felt his hand on her face, digging deep in her mouth, "I think I am going to give you a break. A year without my cock inside you…"

"No!" Chun Li exclaimed, now upset, "Please, no! I... don't! I need your cock! Please!"

"I thought I was a 'vile rapist bastard'. I thought you didn't want to get fucked?" Bison remarked, "I stole your virginity and raped you against your will. Isn't this what you want?"

"I...I... wanted you to fuck me." Chun Li stammered out, panicking, "I wanted you to take my virginity. I wanted it. I want you to keep fucking me."

"Ah," Bison's teeth seemed against Chun Li's nose, "Do you want me now?"

Chun Li nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, Master. Yes. Please. Your cock makes me feel so good…"

"That's too fucking bad then." Bison pulled away, his footsteps now distant, "I don't want to fuck a slave right now. Sweet dreams, slave."

He seemed to have left, leaving Chun Li's pussy in complete misery.

 _You only want Master Bison's cock._

 _You only want Master Bison's cock._

 _PLEASURE. MASTER. BISON._

 _PLEASURE._

 _MASTER._

 _BISON._

Chun Li felt her womb cramp a bit in agony of prolonged orgasm. She would give anything to rub her pussy!

Her mouth felt dry. She must be moaning in trapped need. She would have been embarrassed but her mind couldn't think of anything but Bison's magnificent manhood pumping in her pussy, using her like a fleshtoy that he could just throw away…

The voice was overtaking all of her senses. The darkness only exacerbated her pain and neediness. Chun Li tried to swerve her head into a solid object hard enough to knock herself out but she wasn't able to.

 _PLEASURE MASTER BISON_

 _YOU ONLY WANT MASTER BISON'S COCK._

She opted to drown out the voices, muttering frantically to herself.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary…" Chun Li frantically said, trying to hear her own voice, "Over a quaint...quaint…"

Her brain felt exhausted. She couldn't think of the next word.

 _PLEASURE MASTER BISON_

"Curious...curious... volume...of forgotten…." Chun Li managed out, squeezing her eyes shut behind the blindfold, "Lore…"

Thick, long twitches on the folds of her pussy suddenly itched her, as if she had been rubbing sandpaper on it. Forcing back a yelp, Chun Li kept going.

"While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping. As if someone...some...one…" She trailed off, feeling her legs spasm a bit in need, "What the hell rhymes with tapping?!"

 _YOU ONLY WANT MASTER BISON'S COCK_

 _YOU ONLY WANT MASTER BISON'S COCK_

She could only bite her lip hard, producing blood on her mouth. Chun Li just had to think. Happing, Snapping, Capping…

Fucking. Bucking. Sucking…

"Rapping! Someone gently rapping!" Chun Li screeched out in wounded victory, "At my…"

She felt a cold breeze around her legs. The voices stopped. Blinking, she realized her blindfold was off and she was sitting in a chair while wearing her police uniform.

Across from her was her father: Dorai. He looked exactly as she remembered seeing him last. Older, handsome, and starting to grey. His mustache finely trimmed.

"Chun Li," Dorai greeted warmly, "Are you alright?"

"Daddy…" She choked out, "Daddy, Father, I failed you. I'm so sorry. I...I dishonored our family, your legacy, your…"

"You are being victimized, my sweet girl. You didn't do anything wrong." Dorai said softly, "This is my fault, Chun Li. Had I just stopped...you could have been spared all this pain."

"Daddy…" Chun Li felt cold tears, "I love you. I want to be with you."

"I know." Dorai sighed, "Be strong, Chun Li. He's always watching you for a weakness. A break. You can't give it to him."

Her hand tried to reach out for his but she felt some kind of slippery rope wrap around her wrists. Looking down, Chun Li could see what appeared to be a purple ringlet bonded to her skin. Screaming, she felt other ropes pull her backwards like chains to a pulley.

 _I DON'T THINK I LIKE YOU TALKING TO HIM_

A purple curl shoved down her mouth, muffling her frightened terror howls. The voice didn't sound like Bison's. It sounded like this evil, dark demon…

She tried to bite down on the tendrils but it was like biting cement.

 _MASTER BISON DOESN'T LIKE COMPETITION FOR SOMETHING HE ALREADY WON_

Chun Li writhed, seeing the image of her father staring at her burning at her skin.

"Don't give it to him, daughter." Dorai repeated before Chun Li was yanked into total darkness away from her father. She tried to call out but her throat was busy handling a jealous entity.

Her police uniform felt like it was burning. She could barely see but the purple ropes were burning into her clothes. She was encased in total darkness but the dim light of the ropes.

The tendril slid deeper into her throat before melting into a gooey, oozing liquid that tasted like burnt sugar glaze. Coughing violently, Chun Li could see what looked like black ink all over her thighs.

"What…?" Her mind was shutting down from the imagery as she threw up more and more. Materializing before her was a bright, purple shadow that started to take shape.

Her eyes widened; it was Bison. His form was translucent, like a ghost.

 _YOU'LL LET ME IN SOON ENOUGH._

His lips weren't even moving. Was this a nightmare?

 _YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY FAVORITE_

Chun Li saw his hand gesture a bit before the rest of her pants were torn to shreds. She wildly struggled but felt the tight bonds give no release.

She saw the spectral man kneel before her opened legs, watching him nuzzle her bare womanhood with his nose before he started to tongue her. Reeling from the shock of his oral fixations, Chun Li tried to weasel herself out of his mouth.

"St-stop…" She begged fruitlessly, knowing it would be ignored, "God! Stop! Please! I don't want your mouth...down…!"

His lips felt so good, even for a ghost. Two curling vines stretched her opening a little, making it easier for the spirit Bison to orally service her. Chun Li rolled her head back, arching her back towards him.

"Oh fuck…" She moaned, "I'm...going to cum…"

 _NOT YET. WHAT DID YOU LEARN._

"Fuck you." Chun Li hissed, marred by her cries of need. She then felt what seemed like Bison's thick fingers violating her wet cunt.

 _WRONG ANSWER._

The ghost started to lick and finger her roughly at the same time, making Chun Li grind against him in perpetual need. His fingers were so rough and big!

"Pleasure Master Bison! Pleasure Master Bison!" She cawed out, "I learned that I pleasure Master Bison and I want only his cock!"

 _GOOD GIRL. DO YOU WANT MASTER BISON'S COCK NOW_

"Yes!" Chun Li whimpered, feeling his tongue lap up her juices, "Please! Cock, cock!"

 _YOU'RE GOING TO CUM LIKE A HORNY SLUT BUT YOU NEED AN AUDIENCE_

Before Chun Li could figure out what was going on, she saw her father's body laying in his casket. His lifeless eyes were wide open, as if he was watching his only daughter get eaten out.

"No...no, not…!" Chun Li protested before her body spiraled into a powerful orgasm, beginning to squirt, "Yes, yes! Fu-fuck! Oh God! Fuck! Your fingers are fucking me so hard!"

 _DO YOU LIKE FUCKING YOUR FATHER'S KILLER_

"No...I...oh fuck! Oh God, I'm not st-stopping…!" Chun Li pleaded, crying from humiliation and pleasure, "Yes! Oh God, there's so much…"

 _NOW SPREAD YOUR LIPS AND STRETCH YOURSELF. GIVE YOURSELF TO ME._

Chun Li mindlessly obeyed, finding her bonds had slackened considerably as her fingers spread her pussy apart. She hardly noticed her father now. However, when she felt a thick pole trace across her opening, a startling realization hit her. She couldn't give up that easily. Whatever this spirit was, she couldn't give in. Slamming her legs shut, she heard an angry growl escape from her tormentor. Black ink appeared all over her legs.

 _YOU CAN'T DENY THIS POWER FOREVER._

Power? Psycho Power? Was that some embodiment of…?

Before she could finish her thought, the entity forcefully rammed what seemed like a representation of a erect penis in her opening, making Chun Li take his full girth. Chun Li felt vicious fucking between her legs but instead of hitting her cervix, it was like it was going up to her brain.

 _I LIKE YOU. I WANT TO BE INSIDE OF YOU._

Chun Li felt this intense euphoria explode inside of her, making her breath short with pleasure. She could feel her hair become loose, like a sex fiend. Her body almost reacted as if a pole was sliding up and down her pussy.

A glint of power started to course through her, making her feel...strong. Enriched. The devilish temptation started to lure her…

"No! I can't…" Chun Li tried to resist, "I can't…"

Summoning whatever strength she had, she could feel her own aura come to her rescue. The light blue light pushed itself against the specter, tumbling and mixing like a tornado…

"Wake up, slave," A splash of cold water on her face, "I hate repeating myself."

Chun Li abruptly came back into reality, feeling the tight blindfold again. She could hear the familiar thuds of Bison's boots before she felt his fingers in her pussy.

"Well, well, you kept this nice and wet for me," Bison remarked, his low voice in her ear, "Still want my cock, slave?"

"Yes," Her words were instant, "I do, Master."

"Too bad I haven't had my coffee yet. You're going to have to do with this." Bison jested before Chun Li realized that while she was out, he strapped something to her right left. It felt heavy, like a microphone or something…

He flicked it on and she soon found out that he strapped a wand massager to her leg. The head of the massager was sitting right at her clitoris. Almost immediately, Chun Li spiraled into pleasure heightened beyond belief.

"No, no, no!" She wailed, "No, please!"

 _PLEASURE MASTER BISON._

 _YOU ONLY WANT MASTER BISON'S COCK._

The speed increased, making her flinch with every vibration. Chun Li started to grind against the toy, feeling her blindfold get hot and sweaty with her neediness. Her moans were loud and constant as her pelvis started to tremble hard and squirm upwards.

Bison, from her side, reached over to his table where his steaming cup of coffee was sitting. He specifically had his drink brought to her cell just to drink it while he was watching his slave's round of torture. Blowing the heat off the top, he took a sip.

Seeing her orgasm multiple times with a blindfold would be a good morning to start off with. Taking a seat in his chair, he propped his feet up on the table.

"Oh, slave," Bison mocked her, taking another drink, "If you can hear me, I'll turn off the toy if you agree to suck me off."

Chun Li wrestled hard in her constraints before forcing her teeth down on her bottom lip. The Shadaloo Master quietly tutted, his tongue swishing hard in his mouth.

Little contranian she was.

He set his mug down, watching her intensely. She was a terrible mess but she was still holding on for whatever reason she justified in her brain. Bison saw her body clench again, falling into another orgasm.

He had been certain that Chun Li would start breaking by now. But instead, she was holding onto a rope over an endless abyss.

Now annoyed at her resilience, Bison stood up from his chair. He wondered if he could beat her brains in and that would…

He undid his pants, pulling aside the vibrator. Chun Li seemed to welcome the relief before he plunged his half erect cock in her.

Bison didn't really want to orgasm. He didn't even want to get any alleviation. He just wanted her to break down and accept his power.

Chun Li could feel his organ growing inside of her, filling her again with his burning flesh. Her walls were slick and exhausted, hitting her blackout point.

"Why are you so stupid, slave?" Bison snarled at her, grabbing her left cheek, "Hm? Why won't you learn?"

He started to grind her sore pussy hard, his eyes burning her face as she yelped with his tempo. After about five minutes, he ejaculated inside of her and soon realized that she had gotten under his skin. Chun Li had gotten what she wanted and he had gotten sent back to square one.

Now pissed off, Bison released her body and picked up his still hot coffee. He quickly threw the rest of his beverage on her chest, making her cry in pain as the coffee burned her skin.

"Bitch." He threw his vile insult at her, leaving her in agony as he stormed off.

Chun Li thought that welts were starting to form on her delicate skin and the thick scent of his coffee started to overtake her senses. The mixture of the scenario made her faint.

Alone and wrecked, Bison was pacing his personal bedroom chambers as if he was creating a rut in his floor. The damn girl had still not broken after weeks of torture and rape. Gnashing his teeth in frustration, he picked up a lamp and threw it against the wall. The glass shattered, the ruckus echoing off in the walls.

"Damn tart," He muttered, his seething rage growing under his skin, "Maybe it's not worth it."

The Shadaloo Psychic of Darkness was getting fed up with her. By now, others had been licking his boots and offering their souls to him. But Chun Li was barely budging on fucking him, let alone serving him entirely and wholly.

At this point, Bison wanted to put a bullet in her head and cut his losses. Shadaloo was needing his full attention and this girl…

Her picture laying on his nightstand caught his eye. Bison picked it up: it was the same picture that he had taken off her when she was in surgery. The teenage Chun Li with her father, smiling and happy. The dictator had been using her picture to masturbate on occasion when he was needing something quick to satiate him, enough to get some sleep or relaxation. His cock must have thought it was that time again as it sprang to life in his pants.

Perhaps he was attacking this from all the wrong angles. Bison was expecting total obedience that would follow intense love and devotion. Maybe he needed to switch routines. But Chun Li would never willingly love him, not with…

His thumb had covered her father's face. Then, as if it was serendipity, a smile struck him.

The young fighter was rudely awakened by loud noises in her cell. Fearing another round of rape, she tried to minimize her presence as best she could.

She felt a thick blanket sweep over her eyes. Vainly attempting to kick it off, Chun Li almost had a panic attack.

Light shone through the holes of the blanket, blinding her. Chun Li then felt the cloth sink deeply into her eyes and nose and…

"Wake up, little one."

Chun Li sat up. Her father was standing over her bed. Puzzled, she looked around; it was her bedroom from when she was living in Beijing while her father was training to be a police deputy for six months.

She had been been just a little girl. Her mother died a year prior.

"Nightmare?" Dorai asked, stroking her hair, "Shh. I heard you crying out. What's wrong?"

"Daddy…" her voice was small and sweet, "This...this man…"

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here." Her father soothed her, "I know this move has been really rough. I know you miss your bedroom and your toys. Is Mr. Trunkybell lonely?"

Mr. Trunkybell was her stuffed elephant that Chun Li slept with for the longest time since she was a baby. His long furry trunk and patchwork fur had given her comfort in times of despair. She didn't even know where that toy was anymore as she hadn't laid eyes on it in years.

She saw the toy cradled around her. Chun Li picked up curiously as her father watched. Rain was pouring outside the window. Leaks from the roof started to drip on her bedside. Dorai sighed, getting up to fix it.

"I know you hate this place. I am not fond of it either." He admitted, picking up tape to plug the leak, "It won't be for long. We'll go back to Hong Kong soon."

Was this real? Chun Li could feel things. See them. But…?

"Dad, is this a dream?" She asked quietly. Dorai seemed amused.

"No, sweetheart." He answered. The rain was getting harder. Chun Li hugged her toy.

"Daddy, do you know someone named Bison?" She inquired. Dorai ripped a piece of tape, getting up onto a chair.

"It's the name of an animal." He replied, pressing the piece against the hole, "A really large buffalo animal or something."

Her lower lip was starting to hurt. Chun Li couldn't let all this go.

"You're lying." She accused him.

Dorai shook his head, "Sweetheart, I don't. Is that the man in your bad dream called?"

More water dripped on her bed. Chun Li held her hand out; the water had turned black like ink. She looked back up at her father. Black ink started to drip around his neck, staining his white shirt.

"Father…" She started before she saw the chair kick from under his feet. Dorai's neck suddenly made a large cracking sound, breaking under some invisible weight.

In seconds, his flesh had decayed significantly. His bone and sunken eyes were staring at her. The smell was unbearable. Chun Li stared horrified at the scene, her heart racing in her chest. The water started to leak in more before Chun Li realized the ceiling was leaking black because his body had decomposed so badly.

She hugged her toy elephant more, muffling her scream into its fur. Her father's body then lurched forward, stepping down from the ceiling. His rancid flesh dripped off him like paint from a canvas. Chun Li backed against her wall, urinating herself in terror.

"Sweetheart," Dorai rasped, "What's wrong? I didn't mean to scare you. I had to get away. Let me tuck you in. Chun Li. Chun Li. Look at your father."

The young child thought she would have a heart attack. His flesh was soaking her bedsheets in dark, black ink. His jaw was coming loose and his head was broken to one side.

"You're not real, you're not real…" Chun Li said to herself, trying to shut her eyes, "This isn't real…"

The stench was mind boggling.

"Don't say that!" Dorai begged, "Don't say I am…"

"Let me out of here!" Chun Li howled, "I want to wake up! I want to leave!"

Suddenly, she felt the bed come out from under her as if she was being sucked in. The last image she could see was Dorai's skeletal arm reaching for her as Mr. Trunkybell was thrown in the air...

Chun Li woke up in complete darkness. Her eyes, bleary and worn, would barely open under such pressure. She detected the blindfold was still on her.

One hellish landscape for another.

At least the voice stopped. Chun Li tried to turn her head before she felt something soft on her cheek. The smell of antiseptic was pugnant.

"Stop fidgeting," Bison's low voice said, bolting her into the situation again, "Or I'll give you something to fidget with."

Was Bison tending to her injuries? She didn't think he had a soft spot in his hand for healing the sick. Startled, she laid there obediently as the warm coppery smell of blood hit her senses.

"Don't move." He ordered before she felt a hot sting of a needle in her buttock. Chun Li shouted in surprise more than pain.

"What was that?!" She blindly twisted her head before he pinned her with his palm.

"Tetanus booster." Bison answered, "I'd rather you not lock your jaw when I can't even get you to give oral sex."

Chun Li felt rather squicky about the whole situation, feeling him push her onto her side. He seemed to be pressing some bandage on her rib.

"No sign of infection." His statement was very cool in tone, "No need for antibiotics."

"You gave me these injuries." Chun Li accused him, "Now you care?"

"You gave yourself all these injuries by being disobedient." Bison corrected her, making her think he was cleaning off another cut, "You push, I push back. Rather simple physics, slave."

There was very little ceremony when Bison finally finished. He tapped her cheek.

"Thank you, Master." Chun Li muttered, rolling her eyes behind her blindfold like a schoolgirl being forced to memorize a boring recital.

Bison undid her blindfold, making her see again. Chun Li then saw him lean over and kiss her on the mouth.

His lips crashed into hers, alleviating the parched lips of his prisoner like a yearned drink of water. The captive lady felt her survival instincts take over, egging every movement of his mouth to respond further.

His body laid on hers now, pulling her close to him. Chun Li could only helplessly react as a lover could, needing more and more…

"Get up." His voice sounded extremely harsh. Chun Li blinked before she saw Bison stand before her. Was that all a dream?

He had fitted her with the mask from before. Shakily, she sat up before he pulled her up. With the image of her dead father and the uncertainty of the event seconds before, Chun Li was deeply unfocused as he dragged her back to the rehabilitation room.

"Count to ten." Bison said. Not wanting any more shocks to her mental state, Chun Li obeyed strictly from necessity.

"One. Two. Three." She started, her voice growing more and more tired. The white noise started in her eardrums, rattling around in her brain.

She was back in the dark projector room again. Dragging herself up, she tried to turn away from the projector but it kept reappearing in her sight.

Chun Li could see the projector going again, showing images of her twirling around with a new dress draped over her naked body as if she was trying to see how it looked in the mirror. There was a loud knock at the door and the film Chun Li tossed the dress aside to go answer the door. After opening it, Chun Li could see Bison standing outside the doorway and the two embrace.

Was she going crazy or was Bison getting more attractive by the second? Chun Li felt her head numb as she watched the two figures embrace and kiss again. This memory never happened but why was she so adamant about watching it?

The scene restarted again: Chun Li trying on the dress. Knock at the door. Tossing the dress and answering the door naked. Bison and Chun Li embrace and kiss as if it was a romantic movie.

However, their kiss lasted longer than she remembered. Suddenly, the film Chun Li pulled Bison into the room as the door shut behind them, dragging him to bed. He was willing, of course, but it was very quick that it suddenly turned from cute romantic scene to porno.

His clothes came off like they were made of velcro. Chun Li felt embarrassed as the scene began to unfold, watching two naked people start going at it like they hadn't seen each other in years.

Chun Li saw her doppleganger dip her head below his hips, putting his erect cock in her mouth. The small mouth began to move up and down on his monster pole, sucking him off like he had gotten bit by a venomous snake. After a bit, she began to deepthroat it like she _wanted_ that cock in her mouth. Chun Li felt disgusted by the very thought of performing oral sex like that, as if she was a whore.

Bison then pulled her head back up and Chun Li could spot dribbles of white seed from the corner of this copy's mouth, clearly showing that this girl swallowed his semen and _liked_ it. Instead of her normal sexual assault with Bison, this scene made it look like two happy people enjoying consensual sex!

Sadly shaking her head, the former fighter felt even worse when the couple resumed at it. The girl put the cock back in her mouth, sucking him off again. Deepthroating him. Looking up at him with those stupid _porn_ eyes where they look helpless and lustful and…

Chun Li realized her copy was _masturbating_! Like she was getting turned on from _pleasuring_ him! She could see her fingers rubbing her bare pussy, slicking her own folds with her fluids as she took his girth in her mouth. As if Chun Li would find blowjobs arousing!

"Oh my God," Chun Li grumbled in annoyance, "Just fuck her already!"

A pause before panic set in. What the hell!? Chun Li scrambled to find her thoughts again as Bison ejaculated in her mouth again, seeing her copy swallow it obediently before engulfing his thick member to service him.

A hot wave came over her and Chun Li mindlessly slipped her own hand between her legs. Now her attention was fully focused on the images before her, catching things she hadn't noticed before: the veins on his cock, the smudged lipstick, the subtle grinding of his hips into her mouth…

"Ah...God…" She moaned, rubbing her clitoris hard, "What...what's wrong with me…?"

That woman- _Chun Li_ -was so sexy! Is this what Bison _sees_ when he fucks her? No wonder he can't control himself around her. Chun Li began to feel quite jealous that her doppleganger had a man to pleasure and play with while she was sitting in some dark movie, masturbating to porn. She started to see what exactly was so arousing about it: a woman making a man lose control with just her mouth, obediently submitting to him.

"I don't...it's just...so hot…" Chun Li whimpered, finally allowing herself to succumb to the waves of pleasure. Her orgasm was strangely satisfying, rocketing from her toes up to her brain cells at light speed. Dazed, she fell backwards on the floor on her back.

In a blink of an eye, the former Interpol agent was back in the rehabilitation room. Bison was not hiding up a large smirk on his face, gleefully watching her come back to reality.

"Slave," He called out rather amused, "Try to act like a proper lady."

Chun Li realized her hand was still between her legs, soaked with fluids. Embarrassed, she turned red before the young woman reared her head back at her captor.

"What happened?" She asked somewhat timidly, shy of her present state.

"When are you going to learn," Bison clicked his tongue, "That I don't answer questions from a slave? Get up."

Chun Li staggered to her feet, feeling him pull her into his aura. The combined mental breakdown of the day had gotten deep under her psyche, making her physically tremble as she was forced to walk back.

Was she cracking? Was Bison finally getting to her?

She felt him shove her back on the bed, tying her wrists back before Chun Li went into a panic mode. It was as if every thread in her body had knotted into a unrelenting toxic poison. The girl had to get out.

Her foot shot straight up in the air, connecting with his face hard. Bison stumbled back, quite taken off guard before he smashed his fist into the bridge of her nose. She nearly blacked out before he threw himself on top of her.

Chun Li could barely make out the blood running down his face.

"Are you afraid," Bison's voice was seductively goading her, "That I'm starting to win? That you're going to be completely mine?"

Her voice was choked out from fright. He was grinning, the _bastard_.

Bison pulled his waistline down just enough to free his erect cock before pushing it inside of her. Chun Li could taste blood-his or hers?

The pure animalistic grunting started, weaved with snarls and heckling as Chun Li tried to block it all out. The pain from his punch already starting to give her black eyes.

"Come on, slave," He lashed at her, "Fuck me! Don't just lay there like a useless vegetable. Fuck. Your. Master. Like. A. Whore."

Her pelvis started to grind against him, trying to match his tempo. Chun Li shakily felt her pussy help him enter her, going deeper inside. Her feelings were torn apart.

A thought entered her brain: Were they making love now? If she was helping?

After a few minutes, Chun Li felt a quiet and secretive climax come up from her pelvic muscles down to her toes. It was hardly powerful like the ones before but it was enough to grant Bison a small victory.

He must have felt it because she heard him growl as his cum erupted in her cunt, soaking her walls with his fluids.

Without further complaint, Bison kissed her on the head: "Good slave."

He got up, fixed himself, and left Chun Li alone. Chun Li could feel humiliation burn through her as she drifted off to sleep.

Bison had gone back to his chambers, giddy as he undressed himself. Opting to remain completely naked, he slid under his silk bed sheets and picked the young Chun Li's picture up.

His hand started to stroke himself roughly, beating himself to the thought of how she surrendered her body to him. Her pussy was just so nice grinding against him like that!

"Give yourself to me," Bison slithered his words out, obsessed with her image, "Come on. Give up. Give _up._ That's it. Cum for me, slave, and _like_ it."

The head of his pole shot off another load, hitting the far side of his bed. He gripped it again, riding his intense orgasm as he coaxed out more semen onto his sheets. Bison could imagine Chun Li's tight and wet pussy tightening around his thick cock, taking every drop he had as she climaxed herself.

He gathered a bunch of silk sheets, wrapping them around his softened rod as he started to pump his shaft again. The material almost felt like her. Almost.

The aftermath of his previous climax started to mix with his new pleasurable sensations, exacerbating his masturbation to new heights. While most men would have been unable to continue at the speed and power from sensitivity, Bison had conquered such limitations years ago.

Chun Li riding his hardened flesh like the slut he cultivated in her soul. Her breasts bouncing in his face as her hands laid on his chest. Bison jacking her body upwards even higher as he met her roughhousing.

She was fucking him like a woman should fuck her man; him in charge and her putting on a show like a favorite whore.

The last of his seed creamed in his makeshift hole, dripping over as Bison thrusted hard into it. Her teenage picture helped set him over the edge, luring his sinister mind into deviant fantasies about that young body.

He finally let go of his now mellowed out dick with tiredness taking over him. Bison had tomorrow to set forth more plans in motion.

As the darkness of the room stretched over Chun Li's body, the coldness of the room stirred her awake. Her eyes had begun to swell, indicating that she had indeed won two black eyes from Bison.

Her body laid still, hoping that what transpired was all just a bad dream. Her nose felt like poison ivy had been rubbed all over it.

She uselessly tugged on her wrist chains. Nothing. The collar scratched her neck, reminding her of her current state.

"Fuck," Chun Li was nearly in tears, "What...what am…?"

Like a bawling baby, she began to throw a tantrum. Flinging her feet in the air and kicking, Chun Li couldn't think under this tremendous pain any longer. Her body wracked around like a ship trapped in a tempest.

After her little energy was spent, she stared up at the ceiling. The looming defeat and sale of her very soul lingered inside.

How much longer could she hold on? Chun Li wondered as she counted the specks of dust that she could feel on her face. An hour? A day?

The door clicked open again. She mentally begged to die. However, she felt something get thrown on her like clothes.

"You're getting dressed, slave." Bison's bellowing statement boomed, "And what did I say about greeting me?"

"Mm." Was all Chun Li would say before he pulled her hair. Her next slug of words were babbling gibberish to placate his controlling needs.

Bison had dressed her himself, forcing the clothes over her weakened body. Chun Li had been naked for so long that she didn't recognize her old qipao until he got her to her feet.

Tugging her on the leash, Bison hauled her tired body to a new room. It was a bright arena, filled with warm halogen lamps and cold tile. Her old boots were uncomfortably laced around her feet, rubbing against her toes.

"What's going on?" Chun Li finally asked, too tired to argue before adding, "M-master?"

"I'm glad you asked so nicely, slave." Bison flashed a grin, unhooking her leash, "You're going to get a little exercise today. You can't lose that physique, can you?"

A Shadaloo soldier entered through another door, stone faced as Chun Li suspiciously studied him. He appeared like a formidable opponent, probably no more than 30 years old.

"Sparring match?" She muttered. Her head was throbbing from these lights.

"No." Bison then put on her famous spiked bracelets, "You're going to fight to the death. He's been ordered to kill you with any measures needed."

It took a moment to sink in before she appeared bewildered, "What!? I never killed anyone in a fight before!"

"I guess you get a lot of things popped for the first time, slave." Bison said, making an obscene popping noise with his tongue against his cheek, "And if you die, not only do my soldiers get your dead body to play with but I am going to blow up every Interpol building globally. Have fun. Oh, and don't try to run. Doors are sealed shut and these bracelets have lethal poison."

With that, Bison left. Chun Li shakily turned around, seeing her stoic opponent. Her body was a total mess and her clothes, still torn open from her fight with Bison, were even worse.

Bison had reached the observation deck, crossing his arms. His researchers were studying the screens closely.

"Start the match." He commanded.

Chun Li had little time to react before her opponent flew into combat. She barely dodged his punch before he went after her in a flurry. Her eyesight was still poor but she could predict his moves much better than she thought.

Her foot struck her opponent's ribs, making him stumble back as she threw a left hook in his jaw. When she was perfectly healthy, that could have ended a fight but now, it was just a tough blow.

Chun Li tried to keep her distance as the man launched an offensive attack, shooting his punches at her face. However, her painful ankle distracted her momentarily and he elbowed her right into her injured nose bridge. That damn near blacked her out.

Falling to the ground, Chun Li thought she was done for. Her body and mind couldn't take much more abuse.

Bison watched closely, patiently waiting for his results. His scientists were getting nervous, seeing the beatdown the new toy of their boss was receiving.

Chun Li saw the man come again, putting her hands in front of her face. Her legs crouched and pushed his body backwards, shooting him up in the air and tossing him several feet away. A larger tear in her pantyhose was made from that move.

 _TASTE HIS FEAR_

That voice was back. Chun Li was so consumed with it that she didn't notice the opponent rushing towards her, hitting her stomach. Falling down again, she started to spit up blood. The soldier had torn another piece of her qipao off from the top.

 _HE'S AFRAID HE'LL DIE. USE IT FOR YOUR POWER_

Chun Li lifted her head, somehow able to smell a sickly vinegar scent emanating from the soldier. He was afraid. His body was giving away a the signs.

 _LET ME HELP YOU_

A trick, no doubt. Chun Li would rather just die.

 _HOW SELFISH. YOU'D LET HUNDREDS DIE FOR YOUR OWN PRINCIPALS? YOU WANT TO LIVE, DON'T YOU_

"Sir, she's not getting up. She may be internally bleeding." A researcher suggested.

"She'll win or die. Need to kick babies out of the nest sometime." Bison remarked, his brow furrowed. The girl better not disappoint him.

Chun Li got up before the soldier attacked again, leaping into a defensive stance.

 _ONE MOVE. THAT'S ALL I AM ASKING_

"Shut up." Chun Li hissed, trying to figure out a plan. The soldier switched hos style up a bit, going for a technical run.

 _YOU CAN BE DONE IF YOU LET ME HAVE ONE GODDAMN MINUTE_

Chun Li, fed up and afraid of her own mortality, relaxed as the toxic voice seeped in her brain. Her pain was gone. Her eyesight was fine. The soldier leaped up to roundhouse kick her and Chun Li somehow blocked his kick, much to her shock.

Then she felt a dark energy swirl around her right leg, making her leg shoot upwards at the soldier's neck. She could have sworn she heard a loud fracture.

It instantly brought her back to the nightmare of her father. Suddenly, her blood turned cold. She froze, unable to move or think.

Bison was wearing a smirk like a new fashion style of the year.

The soldier landed on his back, still breathing but clearly unable to move. Chun Li started to shake a bit.

 _KILL HIM_

She wildly darted her gaze around. Chun Li couldn't…

 _KILL HIM NOW!_

"No. No." She said, trying to regain her senses back, "I can't…"

Bison leaned over on the desk, digging his stare through her hesitant figure. His eyes began to grow bit purple, lost deep in thought.

 _HE'S ALREADY STRUGGLING TO STAY ALIVE_

"I won't do it!" Chun Li argued weakly, "I am better than that... Better...than…"

 _YOU WILL KILL FOR MASTER_

Her body was cracking under the pressure. Chun Li felt like she was being pulled in two different directions.

 _PLEASURE MASTER BISON_

 _KILL FOR MASTER BISON_

Her leg stuck out and Chun Li, as if she was an outsider watching her own body, came down on the soldier's neck hard. The soldier began to bleed through his lips, now unmoving.

The voice abruptly left and Chun Li couldn't break her gaze from the now lifeless body before her. Same lifeless eyes that she saw in her mother and father ripped through her brain.

Bison stood back up in his command post, beaming a smile that could melt steel. He could see her new rips and tears in her clothes, mentally noting to start outfitting her wardrobe.

The first thing that had to go was the pantyhose. Easier access without them.

Now soaked in sweat and trauma, Chun Li felt her body throw up whatever trace amounts it could muster and she fainted.

The next time she opened her eyes, Chun Li was back at her cell with Bison tying her feet together.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering if you'd wake up, slave." Bison said, "You fainted after your match. I didn't even get to kiss you congratulations. I decided to tie your feet first after the other day."

She did see his face healed completely, as if it didn't happen. In fact, Chun Li felt overall better as well…

"What's the voice in my head?" She demanded, a bit renewed with her improved health.

Bison ignored her flat out, tightening the chain around her bare ankle. Chun Li was naked, again, and she felt oddly familiar with that scenario now.

"Why is there a loud voice in my head when…" She trailed off, feeling agitated.

"I really don't know who you are speaking to because you aren't addressing me properly." He interrupted. She sighed softly.

"Why is there a voice in my mind, Master?" Chun Li gave in to his whims. It was going to play out like that then.

"It's your conscience speaking to you." Bison answered flippantly. She tightened her brow hard. Why even bother if he was going to joke around?

"Is it _you_ , Master?" She flatlined her accusation, almost biting in her query. He quirked a grin on his face, wrapping her ankle hard.

"Are you accusing me of being a ventriloquist, slave? Need my hand up your ass?" Bison bantered, "I can do you one better."

He was just going to continue being dodgy. Years of criminal enterprises perfected the art. Chun Li gave up trying to get answers, waiting for him to be done.

In moments, Bison completed his work and leaned over, kissing her head. She said nothing, moving her head to the side.

"You look better, slave. That exercise did you quite well." He declared, clearly hinting at the true nature of her earlier questions. Chun Li wondered if it was all connected: the power, voice, healing…

"When I come back, slave, I'll bring your favorite toy to play with as a reward for today." Bison continued, "And food and water, I guess. I really need to do a schedule or something."

She scrunched up her face. He knew he was not feeding her; Bison was just saying that to bully her spirit some more.

He patted her cheek, "Tell your master goodnight."

"Goodnight, Master." Chun Li obeyed with some spot of roughness. He seemed happy with it nonetheless and Bison left her laying there.

However, when he exited the room, something nudged at him. As if Bison forgot something. Racking his brain, he couldn't think of it and left for his bedroom.

Chun Li swallowed, thinking of the fight. Why did she give in? Surely, she could have pressed her luck and called Bison's bluff…

Tears ran down her cheeks and she lifted her arm to wipe them away. A beat passed before her brain went into overload.

Her arms were free! Bison... _forgot_ to tie them! Suddenly finding resolve, Chun Li sat up as heart pounded in her ears. What was she to do now?

She had to free her legs. Chun Li jerked at the heavy metal bonds with her ankles. Tight as ever. Thinking wildly, almost giving herself a heart attack from the opportunity, Chun Li clasped her hands together. Summoning up the resolve and strength, she felt her power.

"Kikoken!"

The chains broke apart, freeing her legs. Chun Li scrambled up, falling forward like a drunk waking up from a stupor. This couldn't be real. Bison was so careful. It had to be a trap.

The door. While it was dark, Chun Li could tell that it opened from the outside. But then how could Bison leave freely? Rubbing her hands over the door, she tried to think.

Bison must use his psychic powers to open it at will. Shit.

Chun Li stood back, holding her hands out.

"Kikoken!"

Her fireball fizzled against the metal. Damn. Chun Li paced around, trying to think. There had to be a way out. This was just too much.

Aside from throwing herself at it, there wasn't much else.

A gnawing reminder grew in her brain. The power she used last time. Could that get her out? Chun Li mentally tried to bring back the voice but found it gone.

She could lure it back, maybe. Just this one time to set her free. But how? Chun Li thought back to those times before taking a deep breath, sliding her excited fingers between her legs.

"Pleasure Master Bison, pleasure Master…" Chun Li chanted, rubbing her clit to please her body, "Master, Master…"

The same feeling returned. She attempted to mentally capture the vibrant power in her mind, trying to visualize the same cues earlier.

In her mind's eye, she could imagine her ki power absorbing... growing…

"Kikoken!"

A violet light enveloped the cell, blasting apart any obstacles in her way. Chun Li came to, mind and soul fuzzy, before a large hole was before her. The bent metal frame had been completely destroyed, almost like it melted.

Without further thought, she bolted out. Her feet couldn't carry her fast enough.

In his lounge chair, Bison was reading over another slew of reports. A lit cigarette with a half drunk liquor glass sat next to his wrist. He had stripped down to his loungewear, composed of comfortable silk pants and his bathrobe.

The nagging thought kept coming back to him. He definitely forgot something. It wasn't like him to forget things.

Taking a puff of his smoke, Bison leaned his head back a bit. The tobacco smoke blew out of his mouth, creating a hazy state.

It was like pondering if someone turned the oven off before leaving the house. Just bothersome.

A flash tremor went through his mind. Sitting up now, his cigarette dangling off his bottom lip, Bison rapidly blinked. That was definitely out of the ordinary. Tapping into his psychic ability, he felt a echo call out to him.

 _Did you tie her hands?_

Realization struck him like a speeding train. Dropping his cigarette on the table, Bison darted out of his chair. Shit! Shit, shit, shit!

He picked up the line, calling his dispatch, "Call Emergency Code. Prisoner Escape. Do not let Detective Chun Li Xiang escape."

Chun Li had reached what she thought was the outermost rim of the base. What sounded like an alarm had started to go off.

She had to find a way off this place. Hugging herself, she felt embarrassed now about her naked body. Chun Li thought if she made it up to the surface, she could have a better bearing on her location.

However, a stampede of what sounded like heavy footsteps broke her of her thoughts. Chun Li knew the left was the dreaded rehabilitation room. The far right must be that observation room with the fighting…

So the door next to her must be something else and she prayed it didn't have locks. She threw open the door, finding a dark room with dim lights. Long tables were empty and wiped down with bags hanging up. A large furnace was currently off.

A medical room, maybe? Chun Li opened one of the bags, finding the body of the man she had killed earlier. His face had already started to rot.

Mortuary. More like a crematorium. They must have been ready to dispose of his body. Chun Li took notice of his clothes. Still in good condition with no obvious tears or blood.

Swallowing her disgust, Chun Li grabbed his body and started to take off his clothes.

Bison had reached the cell before his men, looking at the damage. The hole was larger than he was, still eroding away. While that could have been great pride to him knowing her power had increased tenfold, he was still angry that she had escaped.

Truthfully, he was angry at himself.

"Lord Bison, we've grounded all air and sea transportation." One of his captains said, "She'll be unable to leave the island."

Judging by the hole, Bison could reckon she could swim back. He turned on his heel to the captain.

"Make sure nobody can leave." He commanded, "Start searching every room. No corner left unturned."

The captain bowed in response, "Yes, my Lord."

The young detective fiddled with the buttons, dragging her icky feelings of dishonor down in her soul. The dead man laid on the floor, his cold corpse still blue.

Tucking her long hair into the hat, she knew she couldn't last long with her face being exposed. Chun Li didn't have a number of female soldiers in Shadaloo but she figured it was less than the numbers on her left hand.

Chun Li peeked out the door before exiting, racing up another door. While there were no maps or signs that could help her, she figured that since it was so much cooler, it had to be deeper underground.

The door she chose went up but before she could take her first step, she heard another set of feet. Quickly shutting the door and barring it behind her with a box, she ran up the steps.

Bison had gotten himself back up to the main control room for his lower division, looking quite a different sight for his employees who were hiding their side eying. He managed to smooth his hair back to keep it kempt but the lack of shoes and proper shirt was something to gawk at.

"Where are the fucking cameras?" He demanded, his rage fueled by his own self-pitying. His executive leader was sitting in front of him, twirling around the knobs as if it were a second limb to him.

"Sir, she's not on the lower levels any more." His subordinate stated, "If she is then she's invisible."

Bison would have smashed that smug response into the control deck in front of him but unfortunately, he needed him and the leader knew that too. The leader tapped a key with his left hand, bringing up the crematorium. The lifeless body of one of his men was laying there, devoid of clothes.

"She must have disguised herself." Bison's lead stated, "Her clothes would have his serial number on her. 1-9-3-4-4-5GT. Send a signal out to look for that matching ID number on the upper right breast."

Smart girl. Bison clicked his tongue a bit. Obviously, she knew being a girl running around naked would bring suspicion, if not unwanted attention.

"Lord Bison, I believe I found visual contact." His lead interrupted his thoughts. Onscreen, Bison could see a slender frame in ill-fitting clothes running towards the south end of his wing. The boots were also not laced properly.

"Dispatch a team to capture her. Do not kill her." The Master of Darkness said as his executive lead called it in. He had to admit, she got much further than he would have expected. Had she known the base better, she could have made it all the way to the top.

Now the question was if she would give up easily or fight?

Chun Li felt despairing at the thought of another hallway. This entire place was crazy with twists and turns and everything looked the same! There was just no way to tell!

Footsteps again. She spotted a vent that could fit her body. Chun Li lunged for her, kicking it inwards before she felt a pair of eyes behind her.

"Hands on your head!" A loud shrill command echoed in her ear. Dread overcame her. They found her out rather fast. Chun Li froze to her spot, not wanting to move. She could hear the shuffling of weaponry behind her. Would they really kill her?

No point in pleading for her life. They'll either kill her or take her back to Bison to be killed.

Her hands trembled in anticipation. She was going to have to fight.

"Kiko- _shou!_ "

A ball of twisted, lavender colored energy shot forth that encompassed the space, making Chun Li mildly dazed at the sheer power overwhelming her senses. She could have easily passed out and lost control had she not been kneeling.

Thick, metallic scent filled her nasal passages as she brought herself back to her senses. Taking a small stumble, Chun Li finally turned around. She had never done a Kikoshou _backwards_ before.

She didn't quite remember what the hallway looked before but Chun Li was absolutely sure it didn't have blood and body parts dripping from the ceiling. Every crevice was caked with warm, fresh organs and gore.

Her breath quickened a bit. Chun Li didn't have time to labor over the images. She was just going to have to escape and pay for therapy like everyone else. Crawling through the open vent, Chun Li tried to push it all back in her mind.

Bison, on the other side of the camera, was stricken with admiration. He thought her last hurrah was enjoyable but that was downright _orgasmic_. The plastered screen of bodies ripped apart and destroyed with little discrimination was quite the sight to behold.

Chun Li didn't even have that much Psycho Power either. He dreamily thought of her at full peak, loving the idea of her rampages held in cheek. Bison could definitely use a cigarette after that debacle.

Hell, he almost wanted to let her go. Bison could go fight her in a street somewhere and really cause some hell. The earth could shatter under their punches and kicks and their fucking could split the sea.

Unfortunately, she still wanted to be Little Miss Narcotics Officer and that just couldn't do.

Chun Li wriggled her way through the vents, finding the air less and less available as she moved towards the exit. Her arms were starting to give out as she used her elbows to propel herself forward like on an obstacle course.

"Come on!" She grunted, "Keep going!"

It was starting to get warmer and she could hardly see now. The heat was getting boiling hot as the metal around her burned her skin. Chun Li tried to not focus on it as she kept going. But eventually, she fell out of another open grate into a room.

Her body was soaked now and her breath was labored. She undoubtedly lost her hat back there. Crawling to her feet, Chun Li spat up excess saliva. If only Bison had given her some water before this whole thing started. Dehydration was starting to kick in.

Looking around, Chun Li figured she was in an control tower. Propping herself up on a nearby table, she got to her feet and wobbled over to the controls. It was all written in a language she couldn't understand or just couldn't comprehend right now.

A bright glare burned her eyes. Holding her hand above her head, Chun Li saw rays of sunlight coming through a window. Finding the last of her resolve, Chun Li stumbled towards the full pane glass windows.

It was overlooking a beautiful, crisp, clear, blue ocean. Where was she? Chun Li was definitely not in Hong Kong anymore. Bison most likely took her to a hidden location.

Pressing her body against the glass, she pounded her fist as hard as she could. Bulletproof, tempered glass. Son of a bitch, that man thought of everything. Leaning her head against it, she exhaled deeply as her breath fogged the glass.

Something caught her eye. A map hanging above a control center. She turned around and carefully inspected it. It was a large island, shaped like Madagascar except tiny islands encircled the big one like a star.

The words "MRIGANKA" was written below it.

Chun Li had never heard of that place. Was that where she was right now? Mriganka? Some hidden country that no map had ever charted before? There wasn't any other countries around it so she couldn't even gather where she was nearby.

It didn't matter. She wanted to feel the ocean air. She wanted to feel _freedom_. Bracing herself, Chun Li hit her boot heel against the glass. It wouldn't budge. Drawing upon more and more power, she flew into her famous Lightning Kicks that in her tired eyes, looked more purplish now.

The glass finally shattered under the weight, giving her an escape. Chun Li threw herself out the window, falling onto the warm concrete below. Her feet were tired and her legs were shaky but she had to keep going.

Salty sea air had given her a second wind, finding her flight of flurry much faster now. Tumbling over the depths of the island topography, Chun Li could see massive movements from below her feet.

This place was enormous. A monument built to Bison himself. Roads were paved with hard, metallic tile and buildings were cut into the natural ground. Towering over her were small skyscrapers and lingering rooftops. It was like a small city hidden within the ocean's bosom.

How could Interpol and the world not know about this place? Anyone passing by could see it! Chun Li almost got lost in the beat and harmony of the bustling place before she spotted guards rushing towards her.

It was, after all, a base of operations for Bison. So everything and anything was criminal here.

"Stop right there!" A guard had shouted. Chun Li bolted off into a different direction, heading to the coastline. However, she was fiercely met with a thicket of forest with a branch nearly smacking her in the face.

A _jungle_? Chun Li couldn't think but dove right into the sea of tropical wood. The soldiers followed after her, posing their guns for any movement. She threw herself into a heavy grove of tall grass, low to the ground so they couldn't see her.

"Spread out." She heard the order being called, "She can't have gone far."

Bugs swarmed her body like a fresh meal but she ignored their insistent biting and sucking, preferring it over Bison's teeth. A long, multicolored snake slid across her vision and slipped underground to avoid the fight.

Chun Li felt a shoe come near her. Springing up, she grabbed the butt of his rifle and kicked him backwards, firing the gun into his body. The other soldiers heard her, starting to unload their clips before Chun Li aimed the rifle at them.

Her shot had always been excellent but she felt like now, time slowed down just enough to be precise. Steady and constant like the stream of water, Chun Li fired her gun into their heads. Blood spilled everywhere, rapidly pulling her heart rate again.

When she came to, the soldiers laid bleeding on the ground. She looked up at the trees, feeling like the sun was starting to hide between the branches so it wouldn't have to look upon her. Chun Li picked up a clip and fled the jungle.

After many paces and many steps, evading calls and captures, Chun Li finally reached the coastline. Her uniform was completely ruined, drenched in sweat and blood. Her gun felt heavy and weighed, making it hard to stand up straight. The base of her spine felt like no cartilage was left to cushion her body.

Hoofing down the rocks, Chun Li could see a boat pier. Peering across the rocks, she could see three soldiers idly standing at attention while guarding a speedster boat. Her rifle couldn't cross the water well enough or accurate enough. Laying the gun down, she went headfirst into the water.

Her arms swam her across the strait of saltwater, coming up from underneath the soldiers feet. She could hear their talking through the blood pounding in her ears.

"No fucking way there's a squid. You're high or something." One soldier jeered at his cohorts, "Why would Lord Bison have a giant _squid_? Why not a giant bear or lion?"

"I'm telling you! I'd seen it! That big-ass jellyfish has eyes larger than spaceships!" His colleague insisted, "I swear to God, it takes up a whole stadium."

"Squids aren't jellyfish." The last voice interrupted, "And how would you feed such a thing anyway?"

"Okay, _look_ , I swear they feed it like truckloads of captured prisoners and stuff." The soldier insisted, stamping his feet, "They just dump it into a tank like a bucket of fish!"

"You really _are_ high." The third soldier muttered, "Anyway, that can't be true. Lord Bison would have fed his squid monster that girl that ran away."

Chun Li didn't know what to do. She needed that boat. The boat was the only way off the island. Her legs were kicking under her, trying to stay afloat. The soldiers continued to argue among themselves like children.

"She's pretty hot. I heard that her boobs are like, two toddler sized." The first soldier mused. Chun Li furrowed her brow. That definitely wasn't true!

"Why do you have to make up stupid lies?" The second soldier admonished him roughly, "I've seen her. I was there when Bison took her down. Her tits are big but not that big. I've seen bigger. Though, not as nicely shaped."

"Whatever. You get what I mean." The soldier gruffed, "Lord Vega said Bison was gonna knock her up anyway so her tits will get bigger."

" _How_ do you know that? Are you and Vega friends?" The third soldier seemed exasperated at his partner's statements, "I swear, you have the weirdest…"

"He was bitching about it? I dunno. He's crazy. You know all three of them talk in Lord Bison's private gambling room. Vega was saying something about how Bison was bragging about making her cum while using three dildos and…"

Chun Li nearly went ballistic. One of the _worst_ times of her life and Bison was fucking _boasting_ to others about it? Like some sexual prowess he had? Her face got hot and red, clenching her fists hard into her palms.

The water around her boiled. She felt a geyser of power under her before she launched upwards, breaking through the wooden pier.

"Tenshokyaku!"

The splinters barreled into the surprised soldiers, knocking them into the water. Chun Li landed on the other side of the pier where it was not collapsed, viewing a giant hole that she came out of. Furious, she zeroed in on the flailing soldiers and picked up a broken wood post, throwing it at one of their heads.

It hit directly through one of their eyes, instantly killing and filling the water with blood. Gripping another one, Chun Li flung another board at the other soldier. Soon, it was a onslaught of broken wood pieces and blood.

Once the water stopped moving, she came back to her senses. Too pissed to care about the weight of human life now, Chun Li climbed into the boat and started the ignition. It started right away, revving up on cue. The gas tank appeared full and there wasn't any weight keeping the boat down. It must just be for patrol or security measures.

Kicking the boat into high gear, Chun Li drove it around the shipping harbor. The speedster could get her back to a mainland, maybe, but she would have to be careful.

Anything was better than here.

There didn't appear to be any other boats right now, perhaps only just mad scrambling to capture her on the land. Chun Li somehow felt giddy, thinking that perhaps she was finally free.

She could follow the sun and go east. As long as her boat could run, Chun Li would single-mindedly keep driving.

Chun Li nearly broke down in tears. The island seemed so far now. Like a distant memory or nightmare. The bruises and etching on her skin were fading from her mind and spirit.

After she reached total freedom, Chun Li was going to sleep for years. Eat every food that came her way. Bathe until her entire home flooded with water. Never touch another man again.

 _Schrunk!_

The loud jarring noise broke her of her fantasy. She peered over the side of the boat, seeing oil start covering the surface of the clear blue water.

Oh God, no. Her boat had run aground some sharp rocks or a hidden coral reef barrier. Frantically trying to push her pedal harder, Chun Li could hear the engine started to flood and die.

"No, no, no, please God, no!" She screamed, tears flowing down her face, "Please! Not now! I have paid enough! I have suffered enough! Please! God, work! Work!"

The sounds of distant boats began to crawl towards her in the distance. Chun Li could feel the boat sinking as water started to come through her boots.

Looking at the horizon where her home was, Chun Li closed her eyes shut in defeat and jumped overboard. She didn't even thrash or fight. Her body started to sink like a rock.

The heavy clothes weighed her down as well as her boots, making it easier to slip under the water. Her body was trying to fight for survival but her mind was shutting down.

The last breaths of her lungs escaped, making her eyesight go dark. Peace started to take over. Death felt so warm compared to her weeks imprisoned.

The boats sounded closer now. Maybe even on top of her. They'll have to fish her bloated and drowned corpse out of the ocean. Bison would be furious, undoubtedly, and unleash his anger onto the natural world but Chun Li could not longer find any reason to care.

" _Chun Li?"_

A comforting voice. Familiar. Chun Li could see an image of her father. Holding his arms out towards her.

" _It's okay, Chun Li. Come home."_

Chun Li reached out towards him, embracing him. The cold waters seemed heavy now as waves crashed above them. She nuzzled her father, feeling his mustache tickle her hair like when she was a girl.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She said, "I'm sorry."

Was she talking now? Was she finally departed from this world? The former calluses on his hand went through her untied hair, stroking her.

" _There's nothing to be sorry about. There's nothing left for us here. Let's go home."_

Chun Li lovingly squeezed her arms around him. Everything was going to be okay. Everything she wanted was right here now. Even if there was nothing in the afterlife, she could hold onto this moment for eternity.

As if everything melted away, her eyes finally closed. Contentment filled her exhausted and tired body like a warm bowl of soup. Her fingers still clutched onto what seemed like the fabric of Dorai's clothes.

"Father…" She mumbled, surrendering.

" _It really is too bad, you know. You really were_ _ **so**_ _close. Now your master has to start all over again."_

Chun Li became startled. What? Her mouth tried to form words but was unable to do so. The once soothing hug of Dorai turned into a terrible vice grip around her shoulders and arms. Her limbs were stiff and heavy, like a doll that hadn't been broken in yet.

Something was latched onto her mouth but she couldn't see. Struggling and jerking her head, she thought her body had been trapped in a vat of molasses. Chun Li couldn't move. Couldn't breathe.

" _Chun Li, wake up. You have to greet your master, remember?"_

Light returned to her vision as Chun Li jolted awake. What seemed like fuzzy fluorescent lights hanging over her head had replaced the shining sea that she had envisioned last. Her body was restrained tightly and some breathing apparatus was on her face.

Tubes and wires were sticking out of her everywhere. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see an IV bag hanging up as well as a blood bag with the bold letters "TYPE A". Her mind now fully aware had began to undertake a massive meltdown.

She tried to scream. This was a horror movie. This was endless rounds of suffering at the hands of a sadistic director. The apparatus muffled her sounds, making her choke a bit. Her body was unable to move, taking her freak out quite well under the pressure she was wildly placing on them.

"Perhaps you should conserve your energy for better uses, slave."

Her throat clenched up from sobbing. The voice she hated, that now haunted her. Bison came from out of nowhere, like smoke, to her bedside. He didn't seem quite too thrilled with her predicament, somehow less happy than Chun Li was.

Muffled shouts and shrieks tried to escape her mouth but Bison only listened for half a second before putting his hand on her head.

"You may not want to talk for this statement." He suggested venomously, "Because I'm sure, as you know already, that the more you talk, the deeper shit you're in. You've hit rock bottom in the septic tank of shit. So stop digging, slave. And shut up."

Chun Li wept profusely as her brown eyes could only helplessly stare up at him.

"Did you really think you could escape?" Bison posed in a rhetorical way, knowing she couldn't or wouldn't answer, "Did you really think that suicide would keep your soul, the soul I _rightfully_ own, away from me? As if there weren't things out of your control, things you cannot see or hear or touch, that keep you in place with me?"

She trembled hard, sweat seeping deeply into the medical bed.

"You belong to me." The powerful dictator repeated to her again, "I will even get to decide when you die. Which, if you're wondering, won't be for a _very_ long time. Longer than you think. You will be my slave in every single way you can imagine. Fucking you is _one_ of those ways. There's more than one way to skin a rabbit. I will take and take and _take_ until you have nothing left to give me. Then you'll find things to give me, things that I want that you will steal, cheat, and kill for. After you have given me everything you can acquire in this world, you will lay beside me and give me heirs to continue my absolute power through their lives. Through all of that, you will love me so greatly that the idea of displeasing me will break you. You will love me, slave. There will be no quarter or shelter in this world from your love for me."

Chun Li felt paralyzed from his speech, feeling him take back his hand. Bison then tapped the blood bag.

"You should thank your master. Nobody else around except me had your blood type." He stated before leaving. The young fighter's face paled in his rigid remark, dreading every pump of her heart as it pushed the black evil through her veins that she shared with her captor.


	6. Playing Dirty

"What a pity."

Bison watched Chun Li worm around in her bonds as the young captive refused her medication. The poor girl had contracted a terrible case of "Last Thread of Resistance" since she had been relocated to the medical prison cell.

The soulless machine stuck her hard with a sterile needle, filling her veins with a lifesaving antibiotic but saddled with massive amount of incapacitating behaviors.

Truthfully, Bison could have given her penicillin but this was more punishing.

Chun Li had been in her new digs for about two weeks, drugged immensely and toyed with. Because of her escape, Bison reduced her to feeding tubes and IV drips. Her weight had been shaved in half, looking sickly.

"It's just a complete shame you won't listen to reason," He continued, grabbing her injection site and squeezing it as she wailed in pain, "Ah, ah, Slave. Look at me. Answer my question: Kitten to Guillotine as Table to…?"

Chun Li trembled, clearly trying not to faint again. She then glared at him, spitting in his face. Bison elbowed her in the chin, making her flinch quietly.

"Tough bitch," He muttered, wiping off her spit with his arm, "You're just staving off the inevitable. You won't last forever."

"Hopefully I'll be dead then." Chun Li said, her jaw swelling, "Master ought to not be so stressed by then."

Bison grabbed her now bruised chin, smiling plainly as he stared at her. Chun Li could feel tension in his fingers as they pressed into her bone.

"Slave," He lightly reproached as if she was some dumb dog, "Your first priority should be to make me happy."

Chun Li felt nauseated as the drugs began to course through her veins. She didn't have anything to vomit up from her stomach but the sensation made her feel weak.

The tightness also began to grow within her breasts, as if a dull knife had started to prod her tissue from the inside layout. She had assumed it was dehydration kicking in.

However, there was very little she could do to soothe her aches and pains. Her body was Bison's personal possession and he can do as he pleased.

"Now," Bison changed topic, "Don't move or I'm going to stab that uterus with my tool."

Chun Li was slightly relieved he meant that strange fertility thermometer looking device. She squeezed her eyes shut and suppressed the pain as he hit the cervix entrance.

After a few moments, he pulled it out to her relief. Examining it carefully, Chun Li couldn't help but notice his sudden mulling over the results. A shaken, whipped feeling went through her bones.

She feared the worst, the unthinkable: _pregnant_.

In reality, Bison had only noticed she was about to reach her most fertile period, making him think the undue stress and radical diet change with combined trauma had forced her body to skip a menstrual cycle. The faint numbers had given him certain pause; after all, he could easily get her pregnant. Her body would be completely owned by him.

He could easily lie to alleviate her fears. Force her to carry to term when she discovered her state. Rub her demise into her face like a dog accident on a carpet. Bison could even make her lustful, peaked pregnancy hormones enjoy fucking him.

However, there was little point in an heir that wasn't wanted and Bison could only cement her belonging to Shadaloo when she considered her pregnancy a god-send.

Damn shame. Bison was going to miss that pussy for a few days.

"You're fertile," He said, cleaning off the tool, "So let's avoid a messy little argument. Before you get upset, Slave, you are still going to pleasure me. Convenient to work on your awful oral skills."

Chun Li was somewhat relieved at his proclamation. However, Bison cut her relaxed aura short by jumping feet first into bondage sex.

In matter of seconds, he had inserted a hard, rigid, plastic dildo into her mildly moist cunt as his cock was fucking her tight ass. Chun Li tried to count her blessings that he wasn't going to pop a batch of his baby batter into her but it wasn't enough to take away the pain.

His purple aura started to glow around his forearms, blinding Chun Li a bit. She could feel the same familiar burning inside her rectum, making her squirm in misery. Bison kept his violating pace, staring through her like a mirror.

The flames slid over her bonds like wily snakes, biting at her flesh repeatedly. Thousands of pin sensations jamming at her vulnerable body started to accumulate in her skin.

Suddenly, something went terribly wrong. All the blood was rushing to her brain, pounding at her ears and temples. Her throat felt like something was dissolving inside and unable to sink into her stomach.

Quick, unnerving flashes of sputtering light beams started over her eyes like a strobe decoration. Chun Li felt nauseated.

 _Pleasure Master Bison._

 _Kill for Master Bison._

The horrible echoes of her hallucinations were the only thing Chun Li could onto without vomiting. Grasping at the fine hairs of her sanity, she tightened her body up.

 **Chun Li.**

That voice scared the hell out of her. Her mind hit a hard reset button in panic. Chun Li damn near forgot she was being raped.

 **Aren't you tired?**

This voice was oddly different. Kind. Almost caring. Almost fatherly even…

Bison broke her out of her trance by kissing her hard, making her dizzy again. This time, the flashes became stronger. The hues started to blend into shades of grey, bleeding through her eyes.

Images like a sketchbook, drawn in detailed and architectural scale, started to cobble together. Hateful and evil images bursting forth with crude motions, scheming with aggressive and disgraceful touches.

Chun Li then deduced, perhaps too late, that she was peering into the brutal and psychopathic mind of Lord M. Bison. The veil that had separated the two had been torn apart at the very fabric seams and brought them closer together than possible.

There was little point in struggling.

Now Chun Li could see the outskirts of that delusional complex mess that the dictator was made out of. His feelings were hollow, devoid of human flexibility. The brutish swagger was brimming with power and fire. Darkness flooded the corners of her brain like water broken from a dam.

His mind was like a parasite, sucking away her sanity and life. Chun Li couldn't free herself.

A new, quick image appeared before Chun Li: her naked body beneath her. In a hazy moment, the detective knew that she was seeing herself as Bison saw her under his body.

The motions were like a perfect mirror. Coupled with the most outrageous out-of-body experience, Chun Li watched herself take both his cock and the toy.

Unknown sensations ran through her veins. Rough, tumbling need with desires to spread her heat around…

Oh God, Chun Li despaired. She was feeling what Bison was experiencing as he was fucking her. Chun Li was having the feeling of giving and receiving the sexual assault.

Was Bison feeling the same way?

She could describe everything in horrid count. Chun Li could feel her own tight ass as well as being pounded by a big cock. The drawing ejaculation in his body as well as the bracing of her own walls.

 **I can't let you go now.**

Chun Li felt everything go dark, falling into a fainted slumber. She didn't even know if she had cried.

A loud ticking woke her up. Bolting upright, Chun Li could only make out the hazy fluorescent lights above her head.

"You're awake!"

A gleeful cry from beside her made her shakily raise her hand to block the light. A tall, looming figure stood over her.

"Sweetheart," The voice crackled a bit, like tuning a radio, "Are you alright? Should I call the doctor?"

"Who…?" Chun Li thought her eyelids were now made of lead, "Are you?"

"It's me, silly girl." A stark, familiar voice gently said, "Lay back down. I'll get the doctor."

The drawl of a tired officer, mixed with coffee and late nights. She pushed herself harder upwards, shaking her head to knock out the delusional dream she must be having.

"Chun Li," The voice now scolded her lovingly, "Shh. Take it easy. The Thai government had to fish you out of an ocean. Good God, that monster did a hell of a number on you…"

Monster? Bison?

"Where…?" She trailed off, feeling a touch on her face.

"In Hong Kong. It's really not the time to go over this, my darling. But you escaped Bison and...you barely came back to me alive." Her protector soothed, "There, there. Daughter. Just rest."

Daughter! Chun Li squeezed her eyes shut before reopening them, seeing Dorai over her bed. His face was very worried, as she remembered.

"Father, you're…" Chun Li stammered, "Alive?"

Dorai smiled, "Darling, are you okay? I never left. You know that. Why did you go on such a dangerous mission?"

Her heart stopped. That was perfectly Dorai, down to the age he would have been. Graying brown hair, laugh lines…

She embraced him hard, "Daddy...I... don't know. I missed you. Every day."

"I'm glad you're okay." Her father said into her hair, "Stay home now. No more police work. The thought that you might have…"

Chun Li wrapped her arms around his neck, "It doesn't matter. I'll stay home. Forever. I... Father, is it really you?"

"Chun Li, of course." Dorai seemed perplexed, "Sweetheart, did he do something to you? What did he put in your mind? You should sit back down. You look like you've seen a ghost."

He settled her back into her hospital bed. Chun Li touched his arm.

"Daddy...Hinaka…" She started before he sadly nodded.

"I know, darling. There was nothing you could have done." Dorai assured her, pulling her covers over her body, "I can't believe a Hong Kong... nevermind. That prick captain will get his. Just rest."

Chun Li rolled over on her side, "Father, what should I do now? Since I won't go back?"

"I suppose marry some man I hate and have kids then put me in a home." Dorai remarked, "I don't know, sweetheart. What do you want to do?"

She swallowed, "Father...I think I am done with men. Bad...bad relationships."

"Because you fucked Bison like a cheap whore?" Dorai raised an eyebrow. Chun Li felt hurt, almost wounded at his remark. She didn't think she ever heard him use the word "fuck" in his life.

"Father...he…" Chun Li stuttered, trying to defend herself, "It was r-rape, I…"

"No. You liked it." Her father accused her, his tone remaining stern, "He made you cum, didn't he? Over and over again?"

"Father!" She sat upright, "I won't hear you say that! How could you?! You know he... _hurt_ me and…"

"Just answer the question, Chun Li." Dorai interrupted harshly, "Did you cum with him?"

Chun Li didn't even notice she was crying, "Ye-yes but…"

"So he didn't rape you. You let him. It's as simple as that." Dorai gestured to her, "I can't believe you, Chun Li. Was that why you went? To go to bed with him? Tch. Your mother was right. I didn't discipline you enough and now you're fucking dangerous men…"

"Stop it!" She screamed, sobbing, "I didn't want him! He made me feel those things! Daddy, stop! My h-head hurts…"

"Don't change the subject, Chun Li!" Dorai threw back at her, "Did you escape because you had your fun and wanted to leave? Because he got bored? If you got pregnant, I swear to God I'm…"

"Stop telling me that I wanted him!" The distraught daughter demanded, wanting to puke, "He b-beat me and tortured me…"

"I wish you had just died." Dorai said, ignoring her tears, "I could have pretended you lost your life in a gunfight. Instead, you ruined our family."

Chun Li was staring at him in horror. His cold eyes burned her in a way she couldn't describe. Her stomach dropped to the floor. Before she knew it, she was blowing chunks all over the bed.

"That's enough." A loud, clear voice, "Slave. Get up."

Chun Li thought the world had faded away and in a breath, she was sitting upright in her medical bed. Bison was standing over her with his hands on her shoulders.

"You've had enough time to watch. Pass the test and I'll let you eat." He said in her ear, "I do hope you remembered the answers."

What answers? Chun Li refocused her vision, seeing that a screen in front of her. A jaunty little tune was playing like end credits to a movie or show.

"What...test…?" Chun Li mumbled, her brain aching, "Test…?"

The Shadaloo Master cruelly pulled at her ear, getting her rapt attention as she shrieked in surprise and pain.

"Question one: What's the name of the main character?" He inquired, his fingers clawing a bit into her bare skin. Chun Li began to stall, sputtering as if she had been asked what the center of a black hole was.

"I...main character…? Who…?" She trailed off before he shocked her, "Jesus Christ!"

"This is going to be a long session for you if you can't even get that right." The sadistic dictator crooned, "Question two: What's the first line of the film?"

Her mind was spiraling. She couldn't think or breathe properly. Her eyes felt like they were vibrating in her skull. Chun Li must have looked like a druggie coming off a bad trip on cocaine. The broken fingernails scrapped her armchair, making her flinch in discomfort.

However, her thought was broken by another powerful, much longer shock to her temples.

"Question three," Bison continued as if it was a lightning round in a game show, "What's Shadaloo's purpose in this world?"

"It's…" Chun Li tried to rack her brain for a suitable answer but the shock came too quickly, "Please, God, stop! I…!"

"Question four: Three times four then divided by 3 and then multiplied by four is?" He rattled off another question, watching her falter in agony and confusion. The pure perplexity started to set in, rocking her core mentality.

"Three...12...then...what was the re…?" Chun Li tried to keep track but she felt a shock come almost immediately, "Just s-stop! Master, please! I…!"

"Why weren't you paying attention then?" Bison chastised her as if it was her fault, "Must you be so disobedient, slave? I gave you one small task and you can't even accomplish something so simple. So easy. You can't do anything without me, can you? Question five: What's your name?"

"I'm...Chun Li…" She trailed off before Bison smirked.

"No. Wrong. Answer. You don't _have_ a name." He reminded her, giving her another long and painful shock, "You're a slave. Slaves don't have people names. Don't be stupid."

Chun Li thought her brain was leaking out of her nose now. The electricity had fried her brain completely, making her limp as she slumped backwards. Her body felt like it had been roasted open by live wires, split down the middle to her pelvic area.

Bison gently stroked her hair, pushing back the frail strands behind her ear. Some locks just snapped at his touch, falling around his fingers from the lack of nutrition and diet. He pressed her head into his chest, kissing her on the head.

"Get some sleep." He instructed kindly, as if he was a different person. Chun Li could only nod slightly, feeling another kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, Master." She drowsily mumbled, "Sleep...sleep…"

In moments, Chun Li lost consciousness and fell asleep. Her mind was rattled deeply, almost unhinged from earlier.

"Chun Li, wake up."

She almost didn't want to. What sort of horrors awaited her now? Her father? Bison?

Covers were pulled off her head, making her flinch hard. She was convinced if she didn't open her eyes, nothing could hurt her.

"Darling, you can't pretend to sleep in. You have work and the children have to get to school."

 _That_ was new. Chun Li, out of morbid curiosity, lifted her body upwards. Her vision seemed jittery, extremely anxious. What the hell was going to happen now

This delusion was set up very differently. Soft, natural light poured through the windows as the morning dawn started to break through. Second-rate furniture placed haphazardly against the walls and untidy items scattered across the tops of the dressers. Some clothes were lingering on the floor like a rough night.

"Oh good. I thought I would have to drag you out myself." A familiar, coaxing voice said, "You never will be a morning person, love."

She tilted her head to the side. Her companion was a very large frame of a man, wearing reading glasses and holding a paper.

He had this unmistakable grin. _Bison?_

"Something wrong?" He inquired, now picking up her face, "Bad dream?"

"You...what the hell is this?" Chun Li treaded carefully.

The doppelganger appeared bemused, "The morning paper? Chun Li, we're not really going to argue over a paper, are we?"

Everything about this eroded her mind, forcing her to not accept the images. Bison was sitting in bed with her like some lazy husband, talking about work and _did he say children?_

His concerned stare even shook her. Bison had these beautiful brown eyes instead of the ghastly white color she had been used to seeing. He looked normal.

"This isn't real." Chun Li fell over her words, "None of this is real."

"Now you're scaring me. Did you have a bad dream?" Bison set his paper in his lap, "Darling, just tell me what's…"

"You know what's wrong!" She raised her voice, extraordinarily frustrated at his refusal to acknowledge the truth, "You _know_ this isn't real! You! You made all this up!"

He began to appear flustered, "I don't even know how to answer that accusation, Chun Li. What are talking about? Good God, love, you look like you're about to have a stroke. Take a deep breath."

Her fury felt unmatched. Chun Li heaved her chin forward, like a feral cat rearing to bite. She tried to find one thing she could focus on to get her out of this hallucination.

However, loud noises from beyond her line of vision broke her concentration. Trampling of small feet, racing towards the door before loud screaming echoed.

"Mommy!"

Two children had burst in, a young boy and girl. Chun Li was paralyzed with shock, staring at them like they were aliens of a different planet. The young children jumped into their bed, shaking Chun Li's exposed midriff with their bouncing energy.

"Mommy, Mommy, Niran said Grampy was coming!" The young girl exclaimed, "Is he bringing presents?!"

"Feng Mian," Bison chided her, "Please stop jumping all over your mother. Also, your grandfather isn't coming until later."

The young boy, whom Chun Li assumed was Niran, snuggled under her arm like a dog wiggling to be with his master. Chun Li could feel his warm body heat as if he was real which he just couldn't possibly…

"Daddy, I'm hungry." The daughter complained, sitting on her father's lap. Chun Li studied the two very closely, almost analyzing for a mistake.

"Ah," Bison tapped his daughter's nose, "Such the life I live. To serve you. Why aren't you two dressed for school?"

"Mommy didn't wake us up." The young boy piped up.

"You're both awake now…" The older man clicked his tongue, bringing up bad memories in Chun Li's mind, "Tell your mother good morning and go get ready."

"Good morning, Mommy!" The children obediently said, scampering off. Chun Li maintained an eerie silence before Bison rolled over to his side.

His touch felt genuinely comforting, like a real husband. The softness almost broke her quiet resolve.

"Now please tell me what's going on." He seemed to persistently demand, "Why are you so upset? Just talk to me. Please."

"You," Chun Li finally said, "Are not real. These children you made are not real. This is all a vivid...I don't know, _fantasy_ you cooked up to make me fall victim to your ploys. It's not going to work."

Bison seemed to think hard about what she proclaimed as fact, tilting his head to the side. After a beat, he seemed to shrug.

"Okay." He relented.

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay, _what?"_

"I don't know what you want me to say." Bison seemed exasperated, almost tired, "This is the most bizarre thing I have ever heard. I don't know if I should leave you alone or call a doctor or…"

"There is nobody to call because _this isn't really happening_." Chun Li calmly stated, "You are puppeteering this entire play to trick me. What's your game here, Bison? We're a nice, normal family with two cute kids? My father is alive? Is this supposed to make me see you as a husband and father?"

Her heart rate felt fast as he frowned at her, making her head hurt a bit.

"I'm out of my element here. I'm calling a doctor." Bison muttered, getting out of bed, "Stay in bed. Don't move. And definitely don't bring this shit up around the kids."

Chun Li glared hard, her eyes piercing as he dialed a number on his phone. Damn, Bison was excellent at constructing every possible avenue. He was the writer, director, and actor of his scripts.

"There's nobody on that phone." She guessed, seeing him pace with his finger in his ear, "Stop lying to me, Bison."

"Dr. Wen, I'm calling about my wife. She's really terrifying me…"

Growling, Chun Li got up and tried to rip the phone from his hand. Bison held up his arm to block her but she was faster, tearing the mobile device from his grip.

Smirking in self satisfaction, Chun Li held the cellphone to her ear.

"Nobody is on-"

" _Duìbùqǐ? Are you there?"_

Chun Li froze. Her fingers curled around the hard metallic surface of the phone, making her quake in her limbs. Bison appeared to tread lightly, like approaching a tiger.

"Give me the phone." He softly commanded, "You are not feeling well. Just…"

"This can't be right." Chun Li jabbered on, increasingly frantic, "This isn't right. You couldn't…"

"We can talk about that when the doctor gets here." Her alleged lover pressed on, "Chun Li, you're scaring the hell out of me. Please just listen to me."

The phone slipped from her hand, eliciting him to scoop the device up and take over from Chun Li. Her seizing confusion prevented her from hearing the rest of his conversation, finding herself back to this reality when he put her to bed.

"The doctor will be here soon." Bison assured her, taking off his glasses, "Just rest. I'll call your father and he can take the kids to school. Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of you."

"This isn't happening. You killed my father." Chun Li insisted, feeling him touch her forehead, "You're evil. You run a criminal enterprise. You…"

"I said I would kill your father one time and that's because he let Niran fall out of a tree which I do _not_ want to bring that old fight up again." Her fake husband clarified, somewhat annoyed, "Secondly, baby, what are talking about? I'm a police commissioner. I'm the opposite of criminal."

Chun Li, now dazed, felt the soft pillow swallow up the sides of her head. Everything started to hurt. Nothing was making sense.

"I need water. I need air." She mumbled, feeling him dab her brow.

"I'll get you some water in a minute. I'm too afraid to leave you alone." He confessed, stroking her hair, "I just want to protect you. You're acting crazy. Is this because you found out you're pregnant again?"

Pregnant? She tried to shoot up but he held her down.

"Pregnant…?" Chun Li repeated his words, "I can't be…"

"We just found out yesterday. Shh. It's okay." Bison caressed her face, "I think you're just having a tiny mental breakdown from the news. Don't worry, love. I'm here for you. Always."

His words somehow made her feel better, relaxing her tension. Chun Li tried to look up at the ceiling but her vision blurred a bit, making it difficult to see the cheap stucco. If this was a false charade, then Bison was very damn good and his little hypnosis "hobby" was more than just a hobby. The man was the damn Leonardo Da Vinci of hypnotic trances.

She felt his hand over her stomach, seeing him graze her skin lightly. Chun Li's thoughts were now in turmoil, doubting herself and her own perceptions. The light hairs on her arm felt tingly, almost electrified at his touch.

The next moments were torched in simple phrases like "what could have happened" and "what did happen" but Chun Li had pulled Bison on top of her body and they were immersed in a lovemaking session that was wildly passionate as well as inappropriate.

His cock, still powerful and daunting as before, was skillfully hitting all of her erogenous zones as Chun Li helped him by rocking her hips with his beat. Unlike before, their sex was spattered with kisses and love bites as the heated climax rose steadily. Scarce, vulgar words were made with husky growls and breathy tones, eating the two up in pleasure.

"You're still seeing the doctor." Bison grunted, grinding his hips against her excited bundle of nerves, "I'll explain the...fluids to him."

Chun Li pulled his head into her neck, running her fingers through his black hair as she forced her body to take more of his girth. Whatever he was, whatever he was made of, she needed him like a piece of bread to a starving man.

Finally, the two reached their climax. Bison settled into the crook of her neck as his cock echoed out the last of his thrusts and Chun Li flourished in her pleasurable aftermath. Something sprang inside of her: could it have been love?

This was better than before, certainly, if not incredibly unnatural.

"I love you." She said, thinking that really nothing else could be said in that moment. Bison smirked, giving her a kiss on the jaw.

"Thought so." His reply was somewhat sardonic, "Want to stay in bed, baby? We may not even need the doctor."

Chun Li glided her fingers around his strong collarbone, "What about the kids?"

A look on his face erupted, almost as if he forgot. His low hum tittered in his throat, mixing with a strange click noise. Her gaze appeared somewhat perplexed at his change in speed and mood. Bison looked at the door.

"Damn." He muttered, "Forgot about them."

Before she could form a semblance of a question, Chun Li was pulled back into the bed roughly like a bungee cord. The air escaped her throat, pulling towards the sky like a hiss of hot, boiling steam. She couldn't grasp anything in her fall.

"...That's a odd kink I never took you for."

Startled, Chun Li bounced back into clear focus. Blinking, she saw a series of images on a screen depicting rather violent and threatening pornography. The women were tangled in bondage, beaten and lashed at in furious methods. Blood, exposed wounds, and broken bones were scattered throughout the videos in clear, crystal picture.

There was a hand on her jaw, as if it was forcing her to look. Chun Li recognized the vile touch as Bison's perversion almost instantly. She cringed, not wanting to think for a bit. Another delusion? Another way to trick her?

Her thighs felt cooler than her body. Bison had strapped a vibrator on her clit, clearly forcing her to orgasm to the violence that laid before her eyes. Violence towards women was clearly his bag but Chun Li didn't even remember any of that business, thankfully.

"If you need me to jam nails through your nipples, let me know," Bison said with some derision, "I'm only here to pleasure you, Slave."

She didn't want to cry again. Chun Li was tired of crying. That was a hurtful trick that he played on her, whatever he did. Her mind wanted to go back to that soft sweetness that existed in some universe, far away from here.

Bison played dirty and he played the hand rather roughly.

"Now, we're going to try this again," Her captor started, getting in front of her as he undid his pants, "Mouth open, Slave."

Surrendering was her only option. Her brain was too tired to keep going back and forth with his banter. Chun Li let her bottom lip drop as the head of his cock slid past her teeth. The precum started rather early, tasting salty on her tongue. Suckling and licking the head of his cock, Chun Li resigned to another violation of her nature.

The vibrator was still going strong under her as well as the pornography behind him. Her eyes felt lopsided now, baffled on what they should be seeing. The intense gaze that Bison was giving her was also making her cringe.

"Slave, put some backbone into your sucking." Bison insulted, his tone annoyed, "Would you rather me piss in your mouth at this point? Is that more _proper_ for a lady of your stature?"

Chun Li doubled down on her efforts, definitely suspecting he'd try that. Her throat felt hot and achy, like a fever. Her ignited sucking helped assuage his irritation only slightly but Bison finally let his seed spill into her mouth. Obediently, Chun Li licked up what she could but her face was disgusted from the swallowing.

"I guess that's progress." Bison grumbled, as if he wasted his time, "Get up, Slave."

She found that her body was able to stand up from a kneeling position. Standing before him, Chun Li saw his hand rub off some dirt on her head. The roughness made her flinch a little, as if she was dog ready for a beating.

"You'll be a perfect slave soon," He said rather matter-of-factly, "Won't you?"

Chun Li didn't really know what to say, if she was allowed to say anything at all. Her frame was positively skeletal now, losing almost every inch of her body to torture. Her mind was frazzled beyond repair.

But she still held onto the thin strands that were dangling before her very soul. She just had to know what _reality_ was and not _his_ reality. The reality was, as she vowed to remember, her being kept prisoner for the evillest man on the planet as she was tortured, starved, beaten, and raped. That was the truth and Chun Li could not let that go.


	7. Go Fix This

"Chun Li! Come downstairs!"

Chun Li trounced downstairs, bobbing up and down as her warm socks lightly hit the carpet. Her father, Dorai, was calling for her as he was often doing. His temper had grown immensely recently, making her…

 _Wait_. This was another bullshit fantasy.

Chun Li stopped, crossing her arms. Fuck. She had let this one slip as the imagery was exactly as she remembered when Dorai told her he was leaving. The day he disappeared, in fact. Annoyed now, she took a seat on the carpet. It was best to wait this whole thing out.

"Chun Li! I'm not calling again!'

Her body felt guilty suddenly, like a bad child. The young girl had to remain steadfast in her refusal. She wasn't playing Bison's dumb game today. Not with this one.

She felt her thin tank top itch a bit. Chun Li looked down and saw her old sleep tank top. A pink, glittery tank with the words "LIVING LIFE, DREAMING BIG" written across the breasts. Upon reflection as a mature adult, Chun Li realized the words were cheesy but perfect for a teenager.

Her tiny shorts were hemmed at her upper thigh, making her somewhat reminiscent of a time before. Chun Li's body was still growing into the mature woman, even at the age of 18…

Oh, _hell no_ , Bison wasn't getting this one. She was barely legal! Sick bastard.

"Chun Li! I swear to God!"

Her body suddenly moved on its own as Chun Li knew when Dorai said those words, he meant serious business. She admonished herself as she entered the main entryway where Dorai was waiting for her as he was quite pissed off.

"I was screaming your name all over this damn house!" Dorai derided her, "Why don't you come when you're called?"

"Yeah, I don't…" Chun Li was about to fight back before blinking. Wait. Dorai said good-bye to her in the kitchen. She replayed that scene every day of her life. He didn't tell her anything in the entryway. Also, Dorai was much kinder. Stressed but much more fatherly and kind.

What was the plotline for this stupid delusion? Rebellious teen hates mean and cruel father?

"Okay, what's going on?" She demanded, furious, "What's this about? Now you're _changing_ the memories?"

Dorai rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated, "I don't know what you're talking about and frankly, doesn't matter anymore. Chun Li, you look awful. Why can't you wear…? Nevermind. Not my deal anymore."

Chun Li narrowed her eyes, "My father would never say…"

There was knocking at the door. As if Dorai had expected it, he flung open the front door. Chun Li then could see the visitor in full regalia: _Bison_. She didn't know where to be surprised or annoyed that it was getting quite predictable.

Bison must be here to murder Dorai or something. Be her hero to a heartless old man. Blah, blah, blah. All that nonsense of a romantic interlude. She tapped her fingers impatiently, wanting him to get to the punchline so this could end.

"It's good to see you, Dorai." Bison had greeted him, as if they were old friends, "And this must be the pretty daughter you were talking about."

Chun Li was frozen to the spot. What was the monster doing? Acting like he belonged here? Dorai merely gestured to Chun Li.

"She's very happy to be going with you." Her father stated before she stared as her jaw went completely ripped from her upper lip. Chun Li began to wildly tremble, seeing the perverted grin of Bison strike her through the soul.

"Going...Father, what are you…?" She grabbed her father's arm, forgetting this was a fantasy, "I don't want go anywhere! Father, what's all this? Please, tell me there…"

Dorai glared at her, "You will _not_ embarrass me, Chun Li. You will act like the proper lady I raised you to be. Now sit down and be quiet."

Her face looked pale, shifting her gaze between the two older men. She couldn't believe this. Was her father selling to her Bison? Forced to sell her? Was this a trick set up by Shadaloo to destroy Dorai?

"Apologies, Lord Bison," Dorai said, handing him a manila folder, "She knows better than to have outbursts."

"Naturally." Bison smoothly replied, like cream on toast, "I suppose she'll do. I need a son sooner than later and her hips are good to carry strong heirs. Good thing you didn't abandon her in a trash can or something when she was a baby."

Chun Li felt pale. Did Dorai sell her for _children bearing_?

"She found purpose." Dorai agreed, "Her mother was the same way. Good for domestic things but pathetic in everything else. Chun Li, go with him. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere." She hissed, shaking hard, "I'm not…"

 **This isn't real.**

Chun Li stopped. What? That same voice from...from times before...different now, but…

"She's very feisty," Bison remarked, as if he was inspecting a slab of meat at the butchers, "That can be stamped out, I hope?"

 **Look at the door behind him. There's no outside. Like painted walls. Do it discreetly.**

She darted a look behind the two men, trying to maintain her character. The voice _was_ right; it was like painted stucco. Not perfect at all. Chun Li almost ran towards the door, believing it could free her…

 **Don't. He expects you to run out the door or upstairs. He's prepared. Act as you were. Don't let him know or he'll fix the image.**

Chun Li swallowed, trying to follow along the script. Her hand tightened, clearly afraid now but a little more at ease knowing there were flaws when she had been searching for weeks. She had never been able to successfully see through the delusions, only playing into Bison's hands every single time.

"Of course." Dorai had answered curtly, "Chun Li is a good girl. She does what she's told after she calms down. She just gets emotional."

"I'm not going." Chun Li refused, trying to keep up, "I'm...he's…"

She wasn't sure what to do now. Agree to go with him? Run?

 **Stay calm. Just don't panic. You know this is all fake. Tell him you-**

"Oh, I think that's easily fixable." Bison said, interrupting her train of thought, "Come along, dear. I've been travelling for awhile and I think you should service me."

He reached out for her, possibly to entice her to flee, and Chun Li did _exactly_ that. She bolted upstairs like a frightened fawn.

 **Chun Li! I told you not to run!**

 _Sorry_. She apologized to the voice but she reached her room which was the only door ajar. Shoving it open, Chun Li was standing in the same replica of her teenage bedroom. Neat, orderly, and covered with academic to sport awards. Pictures of her father. Posters of Bruce Lee on the walls with torn corners.

 **Don't resist him. Just play dead.**

Chun Li turned and saw the dreaded tyrant behind her with a sadistic, pearly grin. Backing away, she felt her butt hit the corner of her bed.

"Stay away from me!" She demanded.

"Mm. No. I've wanted this one for awhile." Bison denied outright, swooping her up. He pinned her to the bed, forcing her on her back as Chun Li fought hard against him. All she could think of was her freedom and…

Shit. This is exactly what the voice meant. Bison wanted this.

"You are very feisty. Let's get started on that son of mine, hm?" He proposed with a wicked sultry tone, "Or we could just fuck because it's fun. You're going to like how fun it is."

Bison ripped her shorts down, seeing her cotton white panties. Chun Li froze, almost trembling. She knew this wasn't real but at the same time, this memory was the last memory of her father…

He dove into her legs, kissing her moistening fabric between her legs. Pulling aside her crotch, Bison tongued her virgin pussy hard as he kept her prisoner. Chun Li felt her eyes flutter a bit, feeling good about his invasive mouth.

She couldn't remember if Bison had ever actually gone down on her but damn, his tongue felt nice. However, Chun Li regained herself when she flinched a bit as he nipped her clitoris.

"Fuck, that tastes good." Bison grunted, undoing his belt and pants, "I could spend hours eating out that pussy. Alas, I'd rather feel your little maturing cunt instead."

Chun Li felt this rapidly familiar scenario as Bison yanked off her panties. He thrusted inside of her, making her remember her actual virgin rape at his hands. She weakly cried out, traumatized by the memory.

Bison tore at her tank top, revealing her yellow bra. Easily snapping the straps off, he dug his teeth in her left breast like a hungry lion. Chun Li felt sick, ruined again at his twisted little nature.

"So tight! You're going to be chained to my bed and I'm going to fuck this pussy every single day." Bison licked his lips, "I'm going to teach this cunt how to take my length. I'm an experienced man, baby, and you're going to _enjoy_ me."

She felt her insides hurt, feeling her mind snap.

"Stop...please...stop…" Chun Li begged, her voice soft and wretched, "You're breaking me…"

He was a madman, as if he was fantasizing about this his whole life. Her breasts bounced hard, moving with every thrust.

"This is better than I thought!" Bison gleefully said, overjoyed, "Oh yeah, slut, fuck me! Little teenage slut wants my dick! This is my pussy now. No more daddy! Just a Master to serve and please! Bounce a little on my dick, you whore, you know you want this."

Everything in her mind just stopped, like a clock gear getting jammed. Her face went cold and glassy, devoid of thoughts and warmth. Chun Li could vaguely hear Bison's primitive moans and verbal barrages but all of the words just fell away.

A burst of coldness washed over her and she craned her neck sideways as a fuzzy image of Bison standing over her started to take shape. He was holding a bucket of water.

"Slave, when I said 'bath', I didn't mean 'nap time'." He berated her, putting the bucket down next to him, "At least you took your sponge bath without bitching, for once."

Usually, Chun Li would have fallen into a few hours of questioning what would happen or demanding answers. However, she merely gave Bison a thousand yard stare as he went on about his criticisms.

Something in her broke hard. Like the fire snuffed out.

Bison touched her face, taking notice of her sullen attitude, "Silent treatment doesn't work on me. I welcome that, not abhor it."

Chun Li merely blinked as if she was a stupid dog. For some reason, perhaps laziness or routine, Bison let her quiet behavior go. His mind was clearly thinking about the change in disposition but perhaps he figured the phase to be in his favor.

He left without much gloating, only reminding her of her current predicament as Bison had taken joy in telling her every day. Chun Li resigned herself to another cold, freezing night of sleep in icy water as she laid on her medical cot.

How many weeks had it been since she was brought here? She lost count. The days were long and the pain was longer. Everything left her body. Chun Li had heard of "accepting" death and feeling numb but she had never thought about the same behavior for endless torture.

 **Chun Li.**

That voice again. She tried to freeze up and block it out.

"Go away, go away…" Chun Li repeated ad nauseum, "You're not real."

 **Stop. You're hurting yourself.**

She didn't care. She hoped she died.

 **Don't say that.**

Chun Li blinked. Could this weird voice read her mind? Her feelings?

 **Yes.**

Her body jerked in panic. Fear seized her brain a cold sweat, making her frustrated and terrorized at the same time.

If Bison could now read minds, Chun Li was going to be destroyed.

 **I'm not Bison.**

"Bullshit." She said much louder than she thought she would, "It's all a bunch of lies!"

 **I am your father.**

"Un-fucking-likely." Chun Li rolled her eyes, "I'm tired of this charade. Leave me alone."

 **Your blood is infused with his power. Running through every organ, muscle, and bone. You can conjure up my spirit in your mind.**

"I just honestly think you think I'm stupid." She growled, enraged.

 **Run a test then. Imagine me in front of you.**

Chun Li sighed, closing her eyes hard. She pictured Dorai in her mind, down to his laugh lines. Soon, she felt a warm presence near her as if a hand had been placed on her shoulder. Opening her tired eyes, she saw a pale blue spirit of her father before her.

Blinking, she wasn't sure what to do. Her mind felt too tired to question the presence before her.

 **Do you believe me now?**

"No. I don't...know." She mumbled, shaking her head, "This is too much. I'm tired, Father."

 **No doubt.**

Chun Li wanted to curl up and go to sleep forever. Her ribs poked her restraints, revealing her severely underweight body before she could sense a hand stroking her hair. Soft, gentle, and fatherly, like she craved.

 **I don't know how to help you**.

Snorting, she thought that was hilarious for some reason. What was a mere ghost going to do against the great Shadaloo evil known as Bison? Dorai couldn't even beat him when he was alive so her faith in her father was starting to lack.

 **He threw me off a building. There's no technique against that, Chun Li.**

Chun Li suddenly felt pangs of guilt. Right.

"Father…" She tried to apologize through her tone but was too weak to do so, "Can't you kill me?"

 **No. That power he has in you. That venom? That keeps you alive. His curse sustains itself on your soul and spirit. Even if I destroyed your physical body, Bison can transfer your soul to a new body. Over and over again.**

Chun Li didn't know that. Widened and more aware, she approached like a cougar approaching a riverbank. Bison effectively made her immortal as punishment for going against him. A tied imprisonment to his nature like a bird in a cage.

His words were true then. She would never escape.

 **You have to approach this a different way. Play along with him. Until the moment is right. If you can't die and he can't die, then you can take all of his abuse without fear of mortality.**

She hesitated. Play along? With Bison?

 **I have to go. Think about what I said.**

The spirit left her. Alone again, Chun Li stifled her tears. For the first time, she felt safe again. Remarkable how the mere ghost of her father had assured her of all of her pain and suffering. Was Dorai right about this? A lifetime of pushing and pulling with eternity to go…

Unbeknownst to her, Bison was also dreaming upstairs as he slept in his chambers. Usually, the dark lord of power had the ability to create his own dreams, if he ever dreamed at all. Bison was no slave to mere chemicals in his brain that dictate images as he had surpassed any human limit in the mind.

But this time, he didn't conjure up flighty fantasies of world domination or sadistically charged sexual imagery. This time, Bison was victim to a dream world that he had no idea or concept of.

He must have been in a jazz club or something as there was soft, upbeat music playing behind him. The place was dimly lit with broken neon lights and soft candles while the background people were hardly defined. Two drinks, one half drunk and the other half spilled on the small table, were sitting across from him.

Bison was wearing a suit, something that struck him as odd. He never wore suits unless he had to. But sure enough, he was sporting a blue pinstripe suit with red undershirt. He had a matching cravat tied around his neck that must have been pinned with his symbol. Even his hair was reminiscent of his young days, neatly slicked back in a business casual style.

Across from him was the only person he could see: Chun Li, wearing a red vintage dress with a black belt. Her ladies hat with the black lace tucked perfectly behind the lip of the cap. Her makeup was impeccable as well as her matching stockings and heels. Her eyes were cold and listless, like a poker game.

Cards were on the table. Bison wasn't sure what game they were playing but he was, after taking stock of the coins, winning. Chun Li, though she was down by many lots, had continued to play after countless people would have folded.

Her last coin. Chun Li tenderly placed it on the table, almost hesitant. He smirked. She was at her final straw.

Bison slapped his own coin down. He could taste victory on his tongue like her sweet kisses. She was going to owe him everything she had. Chun Li would be in debt with him, no doubt, and live her life completely in servitude after this.

He pulled his card out. One card. Bison didn't recognize what the card was as the design was no normal playing deck but he could see that the intricate design revealed the Shadaloo symbol. Must be his best card.

Chun Li put down hers: a completely black card as if she was showing a void. Emptiness.

He stared at the card, suddenly realizing that he lost. Confused, he picked over the cards and deep down, knew that nothing could beat that. Where did that trump card come from? What did the card mean?

She was staring at him like a porcelain doll with deep, blank eyes. Waiting for his next move to throw away down her black hole.

 _A waste of time…_

Bison got irrationally angry. Bullshit! He had been playing this game for so long and now all of his work to be tossed down a hole and buried up? Slamming his fists down the table, he broke the structure in half as everything fell around their feet.

Chun Li didn't move. Didn't speak.

He grabbed her, pulling her to his lap and forcing his mouth on hers. Bison could feel her dress in his hands, the fabric between his fingers. But he couldn't touch her the way he did before; Chun Li didn't care. Like a puppet laying on their side.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" He hissed, his teeth biting at her face to get a reaction, "Have you given up? What? What _are_ you doing to me!? Taunting me!? Hate me, love me, do something!"

Chun Li lobbed her head to the side like a broken neck. Unblinking. Staring at him. Useless.

His mind raced. Scooping up her trump card, Bison stared at the design. Blacker than black, nothing there. Velvet smooth lamination on the card. Nothing made any sense. Bison even tried to tear the card up but the material wouldn't budge an inch.

He might as well be punching a pillow.

Bison took another look at the limp doll in his arms. Chun Li was hardly moving, staring at him like a corpse.

The concept then finally clicked in dream state.

"Fight with nothing. A wall. A bag." He muttered, churning out ideas but coming up with no respite. Chun Li would be devoid of humanity, like an object. Eluding her destiny by being _nothing_ to face.

Bison had to admit, that was quite a tactic. He never had thought of that before nor encountered someone trying that route.

Before he could think further, the psychic master woke up. Rubbing his temples, Bison drew himself out of bed and grabbed his robe, tossing on the silk fabric. He needed time to pace his room and he couldn't do that naked.

Bison had, in his technique, hit an impasse with his female companion. A plateau. Nothing he could or would do should have any effect on her submission. A simple giving up without giving in. The Shadaloo Master was careless in his tapestry weaving and now he fucked up too far ahead to go back.

Now what? Bison could torture the girl for days on end but she won't feel her defeat. She won't feel anything. He could create the most damning mental picture to eradicate her mind but Chun Li would shrug and brush the picture off.

His feet felt like they were creating a rut in the floor.

God, this girl was taking everything he had and then some. Bison was sure decades of his long life had been robbed of him from this situation. While he enjoyed a challenge, there was a big difference between suffering and Sisyphean.

The more he pushed the rock uphill, the more that Chun Li pushed the rock downhill.

Taking a deep breath, Bison extended his hands out in front of him as he focused hard in his mental plane. A soft, purplish light glowed around his arms and wrists as a translucent image of himself appeared before him.

Connecting the metaphysical illusion to his physical spirit, he glared at the embodiment of Psycho Power. These strange, mental inducing conversations were hard on Bison's energy and brain but they were useful in keeping his madness from being expelled too greatly. While Bison, in his younger times, had used psychedelic drugs to ascend to spiritual conversations with his dark and glorious energy, he had finally achieved such singularity that Bison transcended beyond any kind of man-made chemicals.

Bison, quite frankly, used to be in awe of his out-of-body manifestations. Now, however, he was purely pissed at the specter.

"Well?" He snapped with strong annoyance, "Is she going to surrender or what?"

 _SHE'S ALREADY SURRENDERED. YOU WENT TOO FAR._

Bison didn't want to be scolded and lectured by a fucking _ghost_. Especially a ghost of _himself_ even though that he knew that he deserved all the derision he could get. Scowling, the dictator gritted his bare teeth as he attempted to beat down the spirit through pure intimidation.

His method had no effect. After all, the Psycho Power _was_ Bison.

"I had to take her abuse further. She wouldn't…"

 _YOU HAVE EXCUSES FOR EVERY SETBACK. NOTHING IS EVER YOUR FAULT. YOU GOT TOO GREEDY FOR SEXUAL GRATIFICATION._

The spirit's tone was very sharp like a finely tuned knife. Feeling like a child being called out by his parent, Bison winced as his fingers curled a bit.

"I'm out of ideas." The tyrant grunted, confessing his deepest fears. Being out of ideas and not knowing what to do was Bison's darkest secret and worst nightmare imaginable. This wasn't a life or death situation but after all the work he put into Chun Li's degradation, he certainly felt like it was.

 _WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT? I'VE DONE ALL THAT I CAN._

Of course. The selfish, prick nature of Psycho Power only _takes_ , not gives. Never happy, never satisfied, and always hungry for more. It wouldn't be so bad except the psychic embodiment had the same temperment of a spoiled teenager refusing to do chores. Bison must have alternated between overworked parent and needy child twenty times a day with this burdened power.

"How about being fucking helpful?" Bison's irritated reply came biting, "She won't break. She won't give in. I have no use for a broken little doll. I could have just brainwashed her and turned her into a Shadaloo toy at the beginning."

 _WE CAN SEDUCE HER. SHE SAID SHE LOVED YOU._

Bison snorted, "I already seduced her."

 _YOU FORCED YOURSELF ON HER. THAT'S NOT SEDUCTION. WE CAN TAKE THE FATHER AWAY AND MAKE YOU THE MAN OF THE HOUSEHOLD._

Pondering over the suggestion, Bison did think the ghastly advice was right. He could cultivate an emotional response that would enable him to take advantage of Chun Li's state. Building up her love and tearing her down…

Rehabilitation should help.

Chun Li was jerked awake from her short slumber as her numbed emotions slipped away from the surface. Bison had been somewhat chipper, casually humming a tune under his breath.

Her small mouth was freed from her gag but the rehabilitation mask was placed over her face.

Resigning herself to another round of sadistic torture, she followed her master obediently to the rehabilitation room. There was no point for her to run anymore or even think of running.

The two said nothing to each other, almost robotic in their routine.

Chun Li kneeled down, waiting to be done so she could fantasize a painless death in her cell much faster.

However, instead of her usual scenario, Bison merely turned to her and smiled. Some twisted, affectionate little grin that made her uncomfortable.

"We're going to play a game." He told her, almost teasingly, "Don't fear. The rules aren't very hard."

Chun Li honestly no longer gave a fuck.

"It's an association game. I'll tell you something and you're going to answer "yes" or "no". Easy, hm?" Bison explained, flipping the white noise, "There's no wrong answer in this game. But play this smart, Slave."

Chun Li felt her brain scramble again, making her weary. The disturbance made this hard enough to think but now she had to participate?

"First one: Pain?"

"No." Chun Li replied emotionless.

"Enjoyment?" His voice hardly changed.

"Yes." She said, now getting confused. Was she saying yes if she liked the activity or if she wanted the word right now? "Master, I-"

"Don't interrupt the game, my dear slave. Pleasure?"

Chun Li was suddenly torn. Her mind was blank, perplexed by his question. Of course she liked pleasure and she was human but _his_ pleasure hurt and she didn't want it.

"Yes?" She lifted her tone up a bit in inquiry.

"Violence?"

Another hesitation. Chun Li hated all forms of violence but sex was _different_ kind of violence, right? She did orgasm against her will but that brought up all the swirling questions about pleasure she had.

"You need to be faster, Slave. Answer." Bison scolded.

"Y-no." Chun Li stumbled a bit.

"Beating?"

Her heart raced a bit, "No."

"Love?"

"Yes." Chun Li remembered that horrible fantasy, bringing up a burning in her face, "Yes…"

"Bruises?"

Chun Li had a peculiar connection in her mind. Sometimes, love causes bruises. Good, rough sex. Getting slapped for overreacting. Hugged too tight. Being punished.

"Yes." Chun Li affirmatively said.

"Force?"

Rough, forced love. Enjoyable much of the time. "Yes."

"Bondage?"

A given. Who didn't like bondage? "Yes."

"Power?"

Chun Li felt a bit nauseated. The word made her ill. "No."

"Control?"

"...No." She started to feel odd, like she was playing with her body, "I don't want...any."

The face mask she was wearing suddenly felt so tight and wobbly. Like she was swinging her head back and forth like a pendulum. Chun Li did not want to vomit in her constraint.

"When I beat you, do you feel good?"

"Yes." She confessed, jarred by her tone. What was happening?

"When I hurt you, do you feel enjoyment?"

"Yes. Yes." Chun Li was lost now, the static growing and growing. Overwhelming her.

"Everything I do to you is because you love me."

Her mouth couldn't stop the words from tumbling out, "Yes! Yes, because... because I need you...I love…"

"So I can do no wrong?"

The answer was immediate, "No, Master. No wrong. Always right and perfect."

Her body was violently jerking in tandem with her answers as if her skin was trying to reject her feelings. Chun Li nearly tore at her skin with her nails in vain attempt to protect herself.

"Do you love me, Slave?"

Chun Li whimpered, "Yes."

 _Now_ she threw up. Chun Li didn't even know how she could, considering she ate from a tube. The scent of vomit mixed with ardent confession made her severely ill.

"Who do you only love?" Bison brought her out, ignoring her disgusting state.

"My...father." She painfully resisted, "Father, please, no...no more…"

Bison crooked an eyebrow, obviously not expecting that. His bottom lip pinched a little in frustration.

"What about your master?" He demanded quietly. Calmly.

Another whine of pain, "Yes. I...my head hurts... please, one of you, just make...make this stop…"

Now suspicious, Bison turned off the machine and saw Chun Li crumple to the floor as she passed out. His words felt a little too burned for his taste, striding to her collapsed body.

Putting his hand over her head, Bison coaxed out her hidden Psycho Power. The aura was a muddy blue violet color unlike his bright purple glow or her pure blue ki.

"Well," He snapped at her unconscious form, "You're cheating on me, aren't you? Finding some other little friend to fool around with when I'm not looking?"

Bison then swiftly pulled up his other hand, sweeping a large spiritual ball made of his pure life force. Then, he pointed at Chun Li.

"Go fix this." He ordered coldly as the ghastly force slithered through her open crevices.

On a cold, ink black astral plane, a blue-white figure of Dorai Xiang was cradled over his daughter's body. He protectively placed his hands on her back, watching her breathing.

" **Shh. It's going to be okay.** " He assured her, " **You're going to wake up, darling. Just rest**."

" _SO YOU'RE THE DADDY THAT MY SLAVE HAS BEEN SCHEMING WITH."_ A cold, hateful, jeering voice interrupted the moment, " _YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE."_

Dorai looked up, seeing the purple spirit of Bison standing across from them. Her father got to his feet, stepping in front of his little girl.

" **You can't have her. You got what you wanted. Leave her alone."** Dorai threw at him, readying himself for attack, " **You got her broken down. Just stop."**

The spirit of Psycho Power laughed, almost floating towards the two. The billowing of the transparent cape left dry, black ink on the ground as her plane rejected his steps.

" _DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO STAY DEAD?"_ Bison's power inquired, " _THE GIRL IS MINE. RELAX, DORAI. SHE'S GOING TO LOVE BEING MY LITTLE TOY."_

That infuriated Dorai as he mustered up a glare and an inviting fist, " **My daughter will never be your toy. She deserves to be free. She deserves her own self!"**

" _I'VE HEARD THAT BEFORE FROM YOUR DAUGHTER AND HONESTLY, SOUNDS BETTER COMING FROM HER."_ Bison scoffed, " _WHY DON'T YOU LET ME TAKE OVER NOW? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COMPLETELY UNWANTED INCONVENIENCE AND A PAIN IN THE ASS."_

Chun Li was still motionless on the ground, out to the both worlds at feuding.

" **I will not leave my Chun Li."** Dorai remained steadfast, " **We'll fight forever if we have to. You're the outsider. The foreign parasite. I will never be apart from her. I am Chun Li as much as her bones and skin."**

Bison's spirit seemed to process the statement as his power was abuzz with electricity. Dorai remained still, waiting for the next move as Chun Li breathed deeply from her wounds.

" _YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND."_ The Psycho Power finally stated, " _YOU DON'T WANT TO LEAVE? THE WILL SHALL BE DONE. BUT ONE OF US IS GOING TO BE HER DADDY."_

Dorai looked vengeful at his flippant forewarning but Bison's power began to yawn. His sound was quite guttural for a tired move but his yawn kept stretching.

His mouth continued to open as his groaning grew louder and louder. The jaw of the crazed tyrant continued to widen down like a dislocated nutcracker. Louder. And louder. Like a panther screaming into the wild night.

Wider. And wider. His mouth and jaw into the void of total evil. Dorai seemed frozen to the spot as the jaw seemed longer and longer with every drawn out tone.

 _SNAP!_

The ghost of Bison had grown his mouth so enormously that his face was fully disfigured into a demonic aberration. Dorai could only helplessly stare at the beast before his weak state.

Then, Bison's spirit _ate_ Dorai in a single swallow.

Like a snake eating a mouse, the father figure of Chun Li squeezed down the enlarged throat as the soles of his feet disappeared down the gullet. The Psycho Power then cracked his jaw slightly to accommodate the new weight before reforming himself to his previous state.

The blue spirit quickly absorbed through Bison's translucent skin, sapped of all of the power like a dying chick. The remaining ghost licked his lips like a lion savoring a meal.

" _ **HOW LOVELY."**_

Bison's specter floated towards Chun Li's unconscious body, grinning immensely as her unaware figure laid at his feet.

He leaned into her ear, tonguing her ear canal, " _ **DADDY'S HOME, SWEETHEART."**_

Chun Li awoke suddenly, finding herself back in her medical cell. She felt odd, like her body had been spat out by some machine oil. Her body felt empty and powerless as if the soul had been knocked out of her body.

Shivering, she felt a twang of fear. Something was wrong.

The clanging of the door opening and Chun Li pretended to be unconscious as her eyes shut tightly. Familiar heavy boots thudded in her cell, nearing her body with every agonizing step in her ears.

"Really, slave? I'm psychic. I can tell when you're asleep."

Chun Li blinked, frowning a bit but cowering in fear of Bison's predictable wrath. Instead, he patted her cheek like she was a puppy. His palm was a bit coarse as if he had been fixing something with his hands.

"You're going to get your exercise today." He stated, taking her bonds, "I think you've been behaving well enough."

Wide-eyed and fearful, Chun Li cringed at the thought. _Another fight_.

Bison pulled out the same qipao she had worn a lifetime ago, quickly outfitting her with the raggedy, rancid clothes that smelled of dried blood, sweat, and sex. Chun Li had noticed that her pantyhose was absent from her costume but she didn't dwell too much on it.

However, as he was fastening her collar, the fabric around her neck had crumpled into his hands like moth eaten clothes. In a single pull, Bison ripped the wildly damaged cloth from her body that exposed her collarbone and her breasts. Chun Li felt embarrassed to be put on display, hanging her head quietly in shame.

"Looks better that way." He remarked, "Come along, Slave."

"Yes, Master." Chun Li mumbled, following after him. Shoes felt oddly constraining on her feet, as if they were now too large. She wasn't surprised as the amount of weight she had lost was extraordinary.

He guided her to the training room, latching on her spiked bracelets. Chun Li wearily glanced at Bison, seeing him gesture to her opponent: a young girl wearing a red leotard with fitted beret, perhaps only 18 years of age, with curly blonde hair and glassy green eyes. Certainly much healthier and curvy than Chun Li's spiny little husk of a woman.

"This is a high-rank Shadaloo Doll." Bison informed Chun Li, "Highly trained soldier and assassin. Not well enough for an Elite Doll of my own entourage but certainly deadly. Fight and kill her."

Chun Li glanced at the Doll as the mindless automaton awaited orders, "She'll beat me for sure."

"I suggest you make sure your body parts stay together then, slave, to make cleanup easier. You have five minutes to kill her or you'll die from your spiked bracelets tearing your arms off." Bison coolly responded, walking to his Doll.

"Agent Lilie," Bison acknowledged, "Your orders are clear. Kill this slave without mercy. If she dies by your hand, you will become the replacement for Killer Bee. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Bison." The Doll responded immediately.

The Shadaloo Leader then took his hand, stroking the young girl's cheek like an affectionate lover bidding good luck. Chun Li felt a sting as her breath hitched, realizing that Bison had been fucking the Doll. Resentment and hurt boiled in Chun Li's skin as she tried to remain cool and steady.

"I think you'll do very well as Killer Bee's replacement, Agent Lilie," Bison idly commented, as if he was coming to a conclusion, "After all, it's no secret that you're my favorite officer Doll. I only want the very best, don't I, Agent?"

"Yes, Master Bison," The young girl replied instantly as Bison winked at his soldier, "The very best for you."

Chun Li wanted to curl up and just let the girl crush her neck. For some reason, her heart ached as if Bison was her father and doting upon a favorite child. This Agent Lilie was beautiful and clean and obedient.

 _ **YOU CAN WIN, YOU KNOW.**_

Startled, Chun Li fluttered her eyes. Her father's voice had come at a strange time.

 _ **SHE'S NOTHING. NOT COMPARED TO YOU. SHOW BISON THAT.**_

Bison had exited the arena as the doors slammed behind him. Chun Li stood weakly as the Doll prepared her stance. Clearly, she was in no position to face against a healthy combatant.

As he reached the upper observation deck, the Shadaloo Master smiled.

"Start the match."

Instantly, Lilie had gone straight for an all out offensive. Launching into kicks and punches that Chun Li could barely block. The Chinese woman nearly doubled over as the hits kept coming.

 _I'm too weak._ She sadly thought.

 _ **LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER, DEAR. FOLLOW MY LEAD AND YOU'LL COME OUT ALIVE. SHE'S GOING TO TRY TO UPPERCUT YOU SO JUMP AWAY. NOW.**_

Out of instinct, Chun Li jumped away enough to avoid the jaw crushing punch. She had suspected Dorai would have predicted her fight style; he was, after all, a martial arts master in his own right.

 _ **HER WEAKNESS IS DEFENSE. HIT HER ABDOMEN. THAT'S MY GOOD GIRL.**_

Chun Li slammed her fist into the girl's ribcage, making the girl shudder at the force. The Chinese captive was surprised at herself, even, that she could still bring an impact.

 _ **STRIKE HER IN THE FACE WHEN SHE LUNGES. DON'T STOP HITTING HER UNTIL SHE FLINCHES. THEN GRAB HER NECK.**_

She waited for the lunge, aiming a kick at the agent's face as Lilie doubled back in recoil. Chun Li then kicked her again and again, finding blood now apparent on the bottom of her boot sole. The Shadaloo Doll had done extremely well in taking the hits but eventually, the body lurched hard enough to deflect her offensive attack.

Chun Li grabbed her small neck, gripping her tightly. The bones and muscles started to struggle against her.

 _ **KILL HER.**_

For some reason, Chun Li didn't question her father's spirit. In moments, Chun Li snapped Agent Lilie's neck like a twig and the defeated girl went down like a rag doll. The neck had twisted into a strange, bent way as Chun Li emotionlessly stood over the opponent.

 _ **VERY GOOD GIRL! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU. AND IN ONLY TWO MINUTES!**_

Chun Li stared at the blood pool that was starting under the dead girl's head. Her mind felt blank, like her soul had been ripped from her body. She wondered, then, if Bison would like her all the same now.

"You did very well." Bison's clear praise brought her back to reality, "And you thought you'd lose. Give me your wrists. You can go back to your cell now."

"Yes, Master." Chun Li mumbled, directing her gaze as he unlatched her bracelets and put her restraints back on. She carefully stood still as he stroked her cheek, much like he did to Lilie earlier when she was alive.

"You can have food and water." He pleasantly said, clearly happy with the situation, "After you get back. You can eat with me, slave, and I'll give you a bath. With warm water."

Her spirit was lifted a bit. She hadn't had a warm bath in ages. Chun Li nodded, following back her master into her cell. Bison began to restrain her, humming a bit. The voices started again in Chun Li's brain, making her quiet.

 _ **GO ON. TOUCH HIM. YOU LOVE HIM, DON'T YOU?**_

She was startled. Why was Dorai encouraging her to touch Bison, the man who killed him? Chun Li lifted her head a bit in perplexity, something that Bison seemed to not notice. He was going a bit slower at the restraints…

 _ **GIVE INTO HIM. YOU PLAYED HIS GAME TODAY, WHY NOT GET REWARDED?**_

But her warm bath was her reward, wasn't it? Chun Li felt conflicted and confused. Her body was started to get aroused, remembering the last time the two made love. In a soft, comforting bed with sheets and hunger and…

"Slave, why are you so quiet?" Bison questioned, bringing her to the surface of her thoughts. Chun Li flinched.

"I just…" She caught notice of his collar, seeing the firm muscles that outlined his broad shoulders. Chun Li remembered her ankles around his neck, feeling his frame support her weight as he pummeled her right and good.

Was his shirt always so tight? She could put a paper on his chest and charcoal rub his entire pectoral area.

 _ **DON'T YOU WANT THIS? FEELING HIM NEED YOUR BODY? USING YOU FOR HIS PLEASURE? HE'S JUST GOING TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE IF YOU DON'T SHOW HIM FIRST.**_

The jealous resentment from Bison's earlier flirting with that dead agent rose in her mind. The _favorite_. Well, fuck her. Chun Li beat the favorite and she was a starved prisoner and sex slave.

"You ought to not think so much." Bison suggested, twisting a strand of her hand with his forefinger playfully, "Unless it's about me. Then you ought to think about all the enjoyable ways you can spend time with me."

Chun Li felt her loins moisten a bit, trying to hide her wetness. Bison, however, removed her qipao dress and could see her heightened needs from the red flush of her skin. His fingers lightly danced on her pelvis, intrigued.

"Why, you must be running a fever." He surmised with a tease, "You've never acted like this before. Should I fetch a doctor, Slave, or is this something that I can tend to personally?"

She glanced at his chest again, feeling heat in her cheeks, "No, Master, I'm fine."

Bison pulled her body towards him, letting her fingertips touch his body through her slackened restraints. Blushing now, Chun Li couldn't bring herself to stare into his eyes as the feeling was just too much for her.

"When you won your match," Bison softly said in her ear, his words laced with temptation, "I got so aroused that I nearly took you right then and there. You're beautiful when you kill. I think if you ever get your slim chance of killing me, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I'd cheat Death over and over again just to keep fucking you. I could spend my last moments deep inside your tight little pussy as you ride me with the same murderous intensity you had today…"

Chun Li was surprised. She thought she had been a soulless, robotic fighter that resigned to Death's door. Now Bison was saying she was some intense force to be reckoned with?

She had to force herself to rest her hand on his hip as she nearly moved to his groin. Bison seemed to be amused, gliding his pinky finger under her chin in a smooth swipe.

"Go on," He coaxed her, encouraging her, "You can touch me there. Silly slave. Want to feel how hard I am when I'm with you? Here. You can slip your hand in. Go on."

Bison quickly undid his belt, guiding her hand down the front of his pants. Chun Li had never touched him like that before, under his pants and underwear, before she felt his thick member engorged with lust. She let out a little gasp, embarrassed.

He put his palms on her hips, keeping up against her frame.

"You're doing this to me." Bison said as his tongue flicked her neck, "Nobody else. Your naked body, your fighting, your submission...all of it. You turn Master on. Feel my cock vibrating with every little touch you do? That's me thinking about fucking you. Feel how strong that is? That's how badly I want you sometimes."

"Yes...Yes, Master…" Chun Li exhaled sharply, her hand cupping his cock, "I under...understand…"

"That's why I rape you. Because you drive me crazy with need that I have to have you. That's you." He continued, pinching her skin a bit, "You deserve to be raped. Deserve to be enslaved to me. Because this is what you do to me. Don't you agree?"

Chun Li felt her head nod, "Yes, Master. I...I deserve to be raped and...serve you...I...pleasure Master Bison...I drive you to want me...so badly...that you have to fulfill your needs and…"

"That's my good girl." He purred, "And you like Master being like this, don't you? This is all you want."

She felt her hand squeeze a bit, hearing him groan softly. Before she could answer, Bison grabbed her head and kissed her neck passionately. His teeth dug into her veins, just barely missing the artery.

"Tell me you want me to rape you." Bison ordered, his kisses breathy and hard on her skin, "Tell me you want me to hurt you."

Her hand felt his cock move again, making her shiver with delight. Chun Li was getting him _riled up!_ She felt pleased, tilting her head upwards as he tore into her flesh with his canines. Her fingers slightly tightened on his cock, spurring him further.

"I want you to rape me." Chun Li pleaded, desperate with heat, "I want you to hurt me. Please hurt me, Master."

Bison pulled his down his pants more, releasing his cock as her hand popped out of his groin. He put her arm around his neck, kissing her hard on the mouth as he thrusted inside of her like a lover coming home from war. His intensity hardly slacked, pounding away at her body.

"You like it when I rape you?" He demanded, pressing her body down into the bed, "You like it when I lose control around you? You like me using your pussy as my fucktoy?"

"Yes, Master!" Chun Li squealed with pleasure, digging her raw fingertips into his skin, "I deserve you fucking me like this! I want you to hurt me! I'm a dirty little slut who makes Master horny and I need to be shown my place!"

In moments, Bison came inside of her wet cunt as he thrusted out his need hard. Chun Li could feel the warm splashes of his semen, rather proud that he couldn't stop himself from ejaculating his seed inside of her. He pulled out his cock, wiping the excess cum on her stomach.

"Damn." He remarked, "You're fertile. Shouldn't have done that. Well, I'll check in a week or so."

"Thank you, Master." Chun Li said, somewhat tired now, "Master, are you satisfied?"

His lip curled into a grin, "No, my dear slave. But you have had a long day and I haven't fed or bathed you like I promised…"

She seemed to jump at the opportunity to make him lose himself again, "Master, I don't need that. Please fuck me if I'm driving you to neediness."

Bison seemed to ponder the thought for a moment before saying, "Of course, slave. But I would rather not run another risk. Do as I say and I'll let you free of your cuffs."

Chun Li seemed to agree as he let her go, making her bubbly and excited. She felt like a girl on prom night with her secret, older boyfriend. Her stomach started to get butterflies as he took out her blindfold.

Tightening her cloth, she felt him take her to the chair and push her forwards into the seat so her bottom was sticking out in front of him. Chun Li then felt his body move up against her, pulling her neck against him.

"I'm going to fuck you up." Bison vowed, his words venom with delight, "I'm going to fuck you up so hard that you won't walk for weeks. Hm? Want Master to fuck you up, slave?"

He spanked her hard, making her squeal in happiness.

"Yes, Master! Fuck me up! Pleasure Master Bison, pleasure Master Bison!" Chun Li eagerly repeated, like a parrot.

Bison alternated his slaps on her rear, hitting harder and harder with every strike, "Come on, slave. Show me you want me. Rub up against me while I'm spanking your naughty ass. Dripping wet pussy, you dirty bitch, for a spanking."

She dutifully rubbed her body against his erect rod, whimpering, "Take me, Master. Please…"

Bison used his cock to swipe up a little bit of lubrication from her pussy before jamming his member into her tight asshole. Chun Li screamed, not expecting him to enter her anally but her mind was too far gone to care. She thought she heard her father's voice laughing at her, as if she was on display...

"Master!" Chun Li whimpered, feeling him rough her up, "Too deep! Too deep!"

"So this is how you are when you don't fight back." He grinned, his tongue sitting at the back of his bottom teeth, "Nice change of pace! Like a whore should be for her master. I do somewhat miss you begging me to stop. Making me _hunt_ for you…"

She felt humiliated, clutching her support chair as he roughly fucked her ass. Her mind was craving his power, his ability as her body desperately needed to heal.

"Master, please...I…" Her words felt half formed on her lips as she fell forward, her mind hanging on by threads, "I need you…"

"I know, Slave." Bison replied, his syllables delicious on his tongue like sweet sour candy, "I am the only one that you need to serve. To love deeply."

His barbaric experience came through in his rugged thrusts, making her ass stretch and tighten around his cock. Chun Li could only imagine behind her blindfold how her entrance must be puckering up to his thick, unbridled member.

"Come on, Slave. Tell me all the dirty, naughty thoughts you have." His licked speech echoed around her skin, making her hairs stand up on her neck, "All the filthy, taboo fantasies you had but never told anyone else. Or do you want me to guess, hm?"

Chun Li shivered, feeling his hand grope her breast, rubbing her flesh hard like an intense massage. Her drawn, fucked out vowels made her feel powerless and brainless at the same time like a woman who reached a sexual nirvana.

"Multiple men fucking you? Taking your every hole?" Bison's grin felt so close to her, "No. I don't think so. You need to be owned by one man, completely and fully. One strong, unstoppable man who pulls your hair and shoves you over his desk, fucking you like a cheap whore before he goes back to his wife. Using your tight pussy like a condom before leaving you there like used trash. He fucks you when he wants to, even if you're working or around people, and you can't say shit because he gagged your mouth shut with your panties and blindfolded you with tie."

His body rammed up against her, making her lose focus of her grip on the chair. She could feel her pussy soaking between her legs, begging for another taste of his cum against her defenseless walls.

"Master, please, harder! Use me, please…!" She pleaded as Bison grabbed a hunk of her hair, "Pleasure...Master... pleasure...Master…"

"I bet you watched lots of pornography, getting so jealous that those sluts get fucked up good while you're teasing that pussy." He said in her ear, moving between her legs but intentionally avoiding her pussy, "You even want to be filmed while getting abused like a dirty little girl, don't you? Because that's all you are to me: a dirty, filthy little brat who learns her place. Are you grateful that Master is showing you where you belong?"

He spread her vulva lips apart, shifting the small weight off her clitoris and exposing it to air. She shuddered, moving against his rapid beats.

"Tell me your darkest needs, Slave."

His words were melodic in a strange, commanding way. Almost hypnotic. The blindfold made her feel so vulnerable to him.

"I want to be told what to do so I don't have to think." Chun Li finally confessed, her knees weak with desire, "I…"

" _Those_ are wants." His grip on her scalp pulled hard, "I said _needs_. Listen to instructions, you dumb slut."

"I need Master!" She exclaimed in pain, jabbering on in instinct, "I need a Master to serve! I need to watch Master fuck other women and use me afterwards to show my place! I need Master to fuck me in front of every man and woman so I know I am his slut! I need Master to breed my womb after fucking another slut so I know that all I'm good for is mating! _I need Master to fuck my pussy right now!"_

Bison ripped off her blindfold, forcing her to sit on the floor. Chun Li was dazed before her lord shoved his still-ripe and erect cock in her tiny mouth. Her lips tightly remained snug around his member as she jumped feet first into his oral servicing.

Chun Li was eagerly sucking him off, relishing every inch that she fit in her mouth. Bison grunted as he felt the back of her throat, licking his lips at the sight of his willing slut.

"I thought you'd come around, slave," He chuckled, petting her hair, "Get me to cum, dear. You love pleasuring your master, don't you? Just want to sit at the foot of my throne, loving me in front of everyone?"

She nodded enthusiastically, dreamily thinking of the day Chun Li could show off her skills in front of every Shadaloo warrior. Her mouth felt his hips rock against her tongue before a salty fluid exploded in her mouth. Chun Li swallowed every drop without resistance, jumping at the opportunity to consume his tasty seed.

"Good girl." Bison praised, watching her lick his shaft clean, "That was much better this time. You love sucking Master's hard cock, don't you?"

"Yes, Master…" Chun Li replied with some breathy tones, looking up at him, "I want more cum, Master…"

"You'll get it, slave. Rub my cock some more." He commanded, watching her hand glide over his thirsty, wet dick, "What did you learn today, slave?"

"That I love sucking your cock. That your cum is so good and delicious." Chun Li mindlessly said, almost hypnotic, "I love being obedient…"

"Very good!" Bison stroked her hair, "Facedown on the bed."

She obeyed, crawling into bed before he put his hand over her eyes. Purple rays glided across her eyes as if they were a screen. Bison removed his hand, putting it on her hips as he positioned himself behind her.

"Are you my fucktoy?" He asked, sliding his cock against her entrance slowly.

Chun Li, unblinking, stared ahead through the psychic blindfold, "Yes, Master."

"What do you see?" Bison continued, using the head to encircle her clit.

"My worthless body being pleasured by your magnificent cock, Master." She said, shivering, "Getting fucked so hard...In front of all your men...so they know I belong to you…"

"Does that make you horny, slave? Getting fucked in public while men watch?" He teased her opening now, "Taking my dick and being filled with my cum?"

"Yes, Master." Chun Li replied, now moaning softly, "You're the best. The strongest and most powerful. You are showing that you own me. Beating the competition...Master, please fuck me! In front of everyone!"

He prodded her hole as she happily panted, lost in her hallucinations. Bison started to enter her pussy before he felt a tremor in her. A rubber band snapped in her brain as Chun Li came to her senses.

"Wait...No…" Her mind suddenly broke out of the hazy, dreamy state, "This...this is wrong…"

"Well, almost." Bison corrected himself, sheathing himself in her pussy, "There we go. Favorite spot in the world. Slave, is that any way to thank your master for fucking you?"

"Thank you...Master…" Chun Li said before violently shaking her head, "No! Oh God, fuck me! Please!"

"That's better." He petted her cheek, "Tight little girl. Beg me."

"Please...fuck me...Master...Bison…" Chun Li heard herself say, crying for every thrust, "Master! Master! I want…"

Bison immediately picked up a steady, hard pace as his cock took its rightful place in his slave's body. His young captive fighter helped him as her body moved upwards, almost debaucherous in her lustful service to her lord.

"Enjoying getting fucked in front of hundreds?" He grunted in her ear, "Naked, spread out, and in heat as your pussy is placed on a silver platter for my dick? Everyone knows I won. They know you belong only to me, only for my indulgence."

Her throat sounded dry with her moans, scratchy and devoid of thought. Chun Li felt her hot climax start to climb, almost giddy at the thought of her master rewarding her an incredible orgasm in front of others. Proving to his inferiors that Bison was the best and had the best.

"Please, Master, fuck me harder! Please!" She whimpered, clenching around his cock, "I want them to be so jealous of your cum dripping from my pussy! I'll even squirt for Master!"

Bison curled his teeth around her earlobe, grabbing her hair as he pulled her towards his rough, whispered tone, "Say you're my fucking slave. You're my fucking slave and all you think about is my cock fucking you up. Say it."

"I'm your fucking slave! I only think about your cock fucking my body up!" Chun Li shrieked, "I want your cock fucking me up! Please, Master! Please, I want to cum! Please let me cum…!"

His sadistic nature started to overcome him, eliciting him to grab a hunk of her round bottom and spank her cheeks red. Chun Li whined, panting like a bitch in heat.

"I'm going to knock your slutty little pussy up," Bison hissed in her ear, "In front of every Shadaloo man and woman. I'm going to breed you like I'm breeding a riding pony for a stallion stud. And every time I cum inside this quickened womb, my Dolls are going to kneel down and slurp up my spent seed from your whore pussy like it was fucking cocaine."

Chun Li tried to slip her hand between her legs to rub her clitoris but Bison yanked it away, holding it against her back.

"Bad girl," He admonished harshly, "You don't touch your pussy without permission. Master didn't give you permission to touch a pussy that belongs to him."

"Yes, Master," She agreed, her vision still obscured by the psychic delusion, "I'm sorry, Master. My pussy is yours. Please fuck my pussy as your toy in front of everyone."

Bison suddenly found himself yearning to see her submission fully, jerking himself out of her wet cunt and rolling her over on her back. His body instantly moved up on her, mounting her like a victorious barbarian to his newly acquired livestock animal.

Her breasts jiggled with every move, making him horny at the thought of fucking her tits again. His cock started to coat her freshly fucked hole, spilling his hot seed inside. Bison then released his dick from her tight grip, pulling his thick pole out to shove between her bosom as he ejaculated again.

The musky scent of masculine semen must have been too much for Chun Li as she rubbed her fingers in his fluids, making her lick his gratification off her hands. Her mouth drooled for more of his delicious cum as she wanted to suck him off after such creamy loads.

In her vision, Chun Li could see men and women entranced by her wanton self. Envious of her Master and his total control over her body.

"Good girl," Bison had said in her face, "Hands above your head."

Chun Li obeyed as he picked up a wand massage, seeing him place it on her clit at the highest setting. Her body started to move vigorously.

"You can't cum yet. I didn't give you permission." Bison told her, slapping her cruelly on the face, "Hold it off, Slave. Grind against your toy. My pussy isn't ready to cum yet."

"Please, Master, please!" She begged, "I can't…!"

He grabbed her neck, "Don't disobey me, Slave. Grind."

Chun Li started to move against the massage, helplessly looking up at Bison as her body thrashed against his toy.

"Faster, Slave. Harder. Fuck me. Please me. You don't get off on this. You get off on pleasing your master." Bison instructed, watching his captive with a condescending gleam in his grin, "Now, what do you see?"

"I'm…" Chun Li moaned, "Spread out on a chair. Cum gushing out of my holes...your men want to take turns on me but they...they won't dare touch your property…"

Bison touched her hair, pulling a strand back, "Are you wanting those men?"

"No, Master!" She answered, her body juggling herself on the vibrating toy, "Just you! I only want you! I love you fucking me in front of them! Master! Please, I need to cum! I want to cum all over your cock!"

"No." He denied, rubbing her clit more, "I don't want my little pussy cumming yet. You have to please me. How do you please me, Slave?"

"By obeying you! By killing for you!" Chun Li screamed, "By fucking you! Rape me, fuck me, do whatever you want to me! I just want to cum!"

Bison stroked her chin as if she was a dog sitting by his side. Her head lopped off to the side as if she had lost all focus in her mind. Tears slid down her cheeks from the forced restraint of her climax as Bison continued to assault her with vibrations.

"Slave, you haven't been doing that recently. Why, you've been disobedient before today. Why should I let you cum for all the nonsense you put me through like the selfish little whore you are?" Bison reminded her as he held on her edge in expert finesse.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I love you." Chun Li blubbed out, her words lost in any sense of intelligent meaning, "Master, please, I...anything for you...I'm stupid, I'm…"

He hummed a bit, watching her pelvis tremble with anticipation. Sweat had beaded around her pubic hair and slithered down her cunt, making quite the enticing little scent. Bison could have jammed himself in her tight hole right then and there.

"What about your father?" Bison commented rather coolly.

Without missing a beat, Chun Li merely replied in a pitiful whine: "I don't remember my father."

Perfect answer. Her master pulled back her hair as he stared down at his faithful little sex doll. His grin, evidenced by the pearly whites of his teeth, was clear as the noon sun on a cloudless day.

"You may cum." Bison granted permission as collected as a zen priest.

Chun Li obeyed as her body was rocketed into heights of pleasure. Her climax came like a blow in a boxing match as her figure was floored out by the intensity of her peak desire. Vaginal fluids squirted out of her small figure while Chun Li lost her voice screaming in need.

"Master!" She cried out, "Master, thank you! Master!"

With that, Chun Li blacked out to the world around her as Bison had predicted she would do.


	8. New Horizon

When Chun Li came to her waking state, she found herself bizarrely warm and comforted. Opening her eyes to the natural light that hadn't been in her cell before, the young Chinese martial artist blinked in suspicion.

Arms were wrapped around her, tightly pressed into her body. Even light snoring. Under her bottom felt like fine silks and velvets that cushioned her skin like buttery blankets. Curious now, Chun Li tried to move before the arms suddenly stroked her neck.

"Mm. You're up early today, Slave." That was definitely Bison's voice, "Shit. Very early. Go back to sleep, foolish girl. I have to get up in three hours."

Chun Li was absolutely baffled. What is going on? Was this another fake fantasy?

She tried to look around but she was too tired and his arm strength kept her from getting released. Burying her head into what felt like a pillow, perplexed thoughts swirled in her brain. This had to be another fake dream. Another illusion created by the puppet master. This couldn't be _real_.

The enslaved captive then finally noticed that Bison was not wearing any clothes. In fact, he was pressing his very naked body against her backside. Chun Li was wearing something with more revealing tastes but she could feel lacy cloth running across her tight ass.

Before she could delve further into her doubts, Bison muttered something under his breath.

"Ah, fuck it. I can't go back to sleep."

Chun Li was thrown on her stomach, pitifully relenting to his spontaneous exhibition of control as Bison shoved aside her thin defense. His bulging, horned up cock was violently shoved in her pussy without any further ado and sheathed within her warm hole.

She hadn't prepared to be fucked from behind but as if her body had been trained for this very moment, Chun Li moved against his rapid beats. She obediently put her hands behind her back as he grasped them to pin her down so his control was absolute.

Was this _still_ a fake dream? This felt so real.

"Master, please…" Chun Li begged, her face buried in the sheets, "I love your cock, please…"

His hand started to spank her hard, making her yelp every time. For some reason, Chun Li eagerly bolstered her ass for him as if she was wanting more and more of his abuse. Bison spat on her pussy, lubricating his cock a bit.

"You love giving Master his morning wood, don't you?" He tethered his words with his every thrust, "Slut. Come on. Make those cheeks clap each other. That's my good slave. Just like I taught you."

Chun Li was shocked she obeyed. What was even worse: she could do it when she didn't even remember being taught that!

"Master, please, cum inside of me. Please. I want your morning perfect. Please!" She moaned, her body now out of her control, "I want to please you!"

"You like starting the day off with my cum inside that tight little cunt, Slave?" Bison taunted her, pulling her hair hard, "I like starting my mornings with a obedient little slut and a hot cup of coffee. Put your fucking back into this, Slave, I want to go back to sleep."

Chun Li mustered up all of her energy and worked harder before feeling his cum spurt inside of her pussy. Sweaty and exhausted, she slumped hard before Bison settled on top of her. His cock was still firmly thrusting out his last spent seed, getting her nice and creamy.

In minutes, Bison was out like a light. Chun Li could only feel his semi-hard cock inside of her before following suit in passing out. If this was a false image, she would wake up in her cell again with serious injuries.

A loud beeping jolted her before what sounded like a slap had shut the damn noise off. Mumbling in gibberish, Chun Li felt a large frame remove itself from her body. Her pussy had been stretched and beaten already as leftover semen was still drying on her legs.

She was _still_ here? Sitting up in bed, Chun Li spotted Bison and his bare backside heading to what seemed like a bathroom. His half-sleepy self-talking was too low for her to make out but she could somewhat sense that Bison wasn't exactly a morning person.

Too shy to speak up and question the situation, she buried herself back into the strange bed. The red sheets felt cool and smooth against her skin as she obediently waited for the man with the answers to get back.

Did they have sex? Morning sex? In what Chun Li could infer was his bedroom?

The shower had turned on. She was dreading the next series of moves. What was she supposed to do? Lay here and wait? Let him get through his rituals and then demand answers? What was going on and why was this reality taking _so_ long to get to the punchline?

Her body was refusing to fall back asleep as if she was on alert.

After listening to the shower for about fifteen minutes, Chun Li could hear the squeal of the water turn off. She then cringed as her ears picked up his morning grunting and heightened groaning.

She tried to make herself as quiet as possible. To her, Bison apparently needed total silence to get through his morning rituals.

In moments, he reappeared from the steamy bathroom. Bison took one look at her and said nothing as he headed towards a large, ornate dresser to get dressed. Chun Li couldn't tell if his silence was a good or bad thing but perhaps the course of action was the best thing to happen.

She watched him fasten his pants and shirt as he tightened his belt around his waist. Smoothing down the creases of his perfectly ironed shirt, Bison snatched up his heavy boots. Chun Li blushed a little as she stared at the foot of the bed.

As he had done countless times before, Bison clicked his steel boots into place. Suddenly, a veil had been lifted off Chun Li as her mouth opened a little in subdued and sweet little words.

"Good morning, Master."

Surprised at herself, Chun Li watched the bulky frame of Bison acknowledge her dulcet greeting. He swiftly pulled on his cape from a nearby coat rack and pinned the material to his neck.

"Your morning performance was very good, Slave. Albeit, you did wake me up." He chided her, "I suppose one for the other...you seem very confused, Slave. Don't tell me you already forgotten your chores today."

"Chores…?" Chun Li repeated, biting her lip.

Bison swirled his finger in her face, "Your chores, Slave. Don't be a dumb little slut here. You know you wrote them down. Extend your neck. I want to check your collar before I go."

Out of her horror, Chun Li felt her neck crane as Bison tugged his two fingers under the leathery brace. Satisfied, he slipped his finger in the ring loop that held the heart lock. She only now felt the degrading article of clothing itching around her bare neck.

"Slave, who do you belong to?" He asked as if it was part of the routine.

"I belong to Master Bison." Chun Li immediately said like a trained animal bouncing a ball on her nose.

"Very good." Bison winked, smiling now, "Who do you love, Slave?"

"I love Master Bison. I only love Master Bison." She replied as if she had recited a speech in her heart, "I'm a very good slave for Master Bison."

"Excellent." He chuckled, letting her go and patting her cheek. Chun Li slightly frowned, clearly confused in her thoughts. The fantasy was _still_ going.

"Where am I?" She pushed forward in her question, "When...when did I come here?"

"Hm?" Bison raised an eyebrow, "You've always been here, dear."

Chun Li furrowed her brow in confusion, bewildered at her surroundings. Instead of a tiny little cell with a mattress and restraints, she was in a large, structured bedroom with a giant bed and private bathroom.

The room was bigger than most apartments she had ever been in. One could spend a lifetime here and never need to leave: bookcases, a fireplace, a balcony, a sitting area…

"I…" She trailed off, "I don't remember this."

"Should probably get that looked at, slave," Bison sardonically recommended, picking up his hat, "What are the rules while I am gone, slave?"

"I wait for you, I don't pleasure myself without you, and I don't leave the room." Chun Li answered without pause, surprising herself.

"Very good!" He praised, "Come give me a good-bye kiss."

She obediently stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, much like a wife sending off her husband. Before she could catch her breath, Bison had left her standing awkwardly by the entrance. She could hear the locking mechanisms click.

 _What was going on?_ Chun Li felt her collar rub a bit on her bare neck. She tried to lift it but she found her hands refusing to touch her captive symbol.

 _As if it wasn't her place to touch something that didn't belong to her._

She sat cross legged on the bed, baffled by what just happened. The prisoner just wasn't buying this whole bamboozle. Why would Bison keep her here, in his bedroom? He'd be more concerned she didn't try to kill him!

 _Unless he knew you wouldn't..._

Frowning, Chun Li thought it would be best to investigate.

The room appeared very neat and orderly. There were some original and expensive paintings on the walls as well as silk tapestries from old kingdoms of time. All the furniture was deep, dark redwood and subtle gold accents.

The collar itched more around her neck. Chun Li desperately wanted to rip it off but she couldn't. Anxiety was setting in every time she tried.

 _Not yours, not yours, not yours!_

The bathroom was clearly Westernized and another way to pamper the Shadaloo Master to full glory: walk in shower, massive garden tub, large vanity mirrors…

She opened a cabinet and was surprised to find both male and female products, neatly divided by gender. Opening one, Chun Li sniffed it and noticed the bottle was lighter as if some of it had already been used. She tried another one: almost empty.

No way Bison would have bought products, poured it out in varying amounts, and put it back to trick Chun Li into thinking she already lived here. Then again…

Aha. Feminine hygiene products. Bison must have overlooked that. Chun Li tore open cabinets and found neatly organized tampons and pads under the sink. Some were different sizes for varying flow but she'll be damned if it wasn't the same products she used and it appeared to be short of new boxes.

Reeling a bit, Chun Li felt sick. This couldn't be right. She had been chained to a filthy mattress for weeks, forced sponge baths, and spoon-fed nasty, flavorless grit for meals. Now it was that she was living in beautiful luxury and sleeping in Bison's bed?

Chun Li checked her body in the mirror. Instead of a haggard, beaten woman that could have been mistaken for a stray dog, she was fully curved and luxurious. No bruising, no open wounds, and she was at a perfect weight. Even her wrists were healed!

Could his power have healed her completely? Without notice? Overnight?

The modified halter top was very much starting to rub her skin a little. Chun Li hadn't had an opportunity to study it before but it was deep red, like blood, that had a high collar. The cleavage was fully bare as her nipples were partially covered by thin material going up to her collar. Her lacy midriff band was tight around her, exposing her stomach and rear. Very thin see through material acted as her panties, like a more revealing version of a thong. Her hair was beautifully done up in her oxhorns, wrapped in black ribbon.

A hooker wouldn't even be caught dead in this. One tear of someone's hand and her body was nude which must be his intention.

Chun Li sat back down on the bed. What was she supposed to do all day? Bison mentioned "chores" but cleaning didn't seem to be one of them. Looking at the nightstand, she pulled open the drawers. Aside from various lubes, creams, and moisturizers, she found a notebook with her name on it.

Opening it, she realized it was _her_ handwriting. Different inks and presses too, not even uniform which indicates organic writing.

 _Things to do today!_

 _Stretches. Yoga and tantric stretches._

 _Practice oral._

 _Lunch_

 _Make video for Master._

 _Get Master's attending regime ready._

 _Dinner with Master! Don't screw this up!_

 _Attend to Master in bedroom_

 _PLEASURE MASTER LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE._

Next to every mention of "Master" was hearts. Doodles of "Master" filled up every space possible, ranging from "Slave Loves Master!" to "Future Baby Names!"

Chun Li stared dumbfounded at the whole situation. Was that really her schedule? Her writing?

She turned the page.

 _Master used me like a cock toy last night. I love it when he does that!_

 _Master showed me how to please him with my tits. Master is so incredible! I want him to fuck my tits again!_

 _Master woke up with a hard cock last night and fucked me up my tight little bum. He must have been dreaming of me again. Silly Master! I love pleasing him in his dreams and life…_

 _Today was evaluation day. I had to ride Master for hours. I hope I passed. He only came six times in my pussy. I must try harder!_

Disgusted, Chun Li didn't want to believe this was real. It had to be all faked.

Another page of brainless slut ramblings:

 _Master seduced me while I was taking a shower. He came up behind me and flipped me around, pinning me to the wall. He made me scream. Master fucked me rough but he was whispering in my ear about me being his good slave. I like it when he makes love to me like that._

 _Sometimes, Master likes to chase me. I always run really fast but he catches me. He drags me to bed and takes me hard. He tells me that I can't ever leave him. Good, because I don't want to!_

 _Master blindfolded me again and fucked me from behind. He spit on me like the dirty whore I am. Made me beg to be hurt. His power hurts so good…_

 _Master taught me how to take his full cock in my throat. His cum tastes so good! Mm, my mouth is drooling…_

 _Today, Master said I could go outside with him! I made sure I was very pretty for him. Of course, Master only took me to his throne so I could fuck him in front of all his men. They wanted me so badly but I'm only Master's slave. I don't want anyone else but Master._

Chun Li closed the notebook, cringing internally. Her collar ached again but her hands refused to touch the sacred leather bondage. What was she to do now? Chun Li didn't want to wake up in another hellish landscaping filled with torture and rape.

 _Master thinks this is all real so I will too._

As if the answer came from God himself. Why stress over _reality_ and _truth_? Bison thought this was all real from his posture and answers. Chun Li would never be able to figure out his flaws and she would drive herself crazy attempting to find the missing pieces. So why not just accept his reality as _the_ reality?

Chun Li could feel her anxiety disappear quickly. A shrill amusement grew inside of her; how easy the solution was! How much time she wasted pouring over the details when she could have just been happy and content with Bison's guidance! Giggling, she opened the second drawer and found a box.

Chores. He said she had chores. Chun Li opened the box and found an assortment of sexual items: toys, clamps, vibrators…

The first item was stretches. Leaving the box on the bed, Chun Li sat in front of the bed and pulled her body apart. Some strange force in her mind had coaxed her to do specific stretches as if she had done them a million times before.

Chun Li felt her spine elongate a little, clearly waking up from her deep slumber. Her leg muscles skillfully twisted and turned her body like a rubbery acrobat, warming her veins and skin up for dutiful service for her master.

Had she been taught these stretches? Thinking back to her earlier morning thoughts, Chun Li immediately dismissed them. She was, after all, a skilled fighter. Perhaps she learned these before and forgotten.

Pushing her pelvic muscles up, Chun Li had a flash of a memory. Bison was jerking her panties off and tying her legs to his headboard. Blindfolding her.

She dropped her bottom onto the ground, suddenly back in the moment. Rubbing her head, Chun Li whined a bit at the lost memory. Why couldn't she remember more? In fact, why did she only remember the evil things of captivity and torture when Chun Li knew she had to be here instead?

Thoughts echoed in her brain. When was she brought here? How long was Bison her master?

The whole question process upset her and frankly, Chun Li was tired of being upset. She knew she needed a shower so she got up and stripped herself of her slave outfit. Dumping the clothes off in the hamper, Chun Li turned on the shower.

Hot water burst forth and the instant the water struck her face, another memory came up. Bison shoving his fingers in her pussy as she was chained to his showerhead, coaxing her to orgasm. Her vibrating muscles eagerly wanting more and more of his giant fingers in her tightness…

Steam brought her back to reality and Chun Li realized she had been standing there for fifteen minutes. Hurriedly washing herself off, she exited the shower to preen herself for the day.

After her own beauty rituals were done, Chun Li found another slave outfit ready for her in her own dresser. A tight, blue and white, see through, strapless bodysuit with lace openings around the breasts and groin. Her back was completely exposed with her ass barely covered in thin, translucent cloth like a thong.

Once dressed, Chun Li recalled that she had another chore to do before lunchtime: Practicing oral sex. She went back to her box, digging through the mystery storage.

Practice oral? With what? Chun Li ran her hand over the her box. Her fingers immediately dove under the bag, finding a thick dildo that was complete with a scrotum.

Her mouth began to salivate, as if it was on cue. Chun Li felt disgusted out of habit but her lips pressed the top of the toy.

Before she knew it, she was on her knees with the toy on the edge on the bed. Her mouth was sucking off her dildo, deepthroating it.

"Master…" She trailed off, her lipstick staining the flesh covered material, "Oh, Master! Your cock is so big…"

Chun Li pumped the shaft as she sucked on the toy, gobbling up the fake cock like her favorite meal. Salvia started to drip out of her mouth, making her mascara run from the tears of having the large cock hit the back of her throat. She started to facefuck the toy hard, perverse in her pleasure.

Bison loved sloppy blowjobs. Ones that made her makeup smear from tears and sweat and drooling everywhere. He liked the balls to be played with as well, even with her mouth sucking on the scrotum.

If his balls weren't dribbling with salvia, Chun Li was doing her oral sex all wrong.

"Master…" Chun Li murmured again, needy as before, "So good! Your cum tastes so good! Please cum in my mouth. Please…"

Her jaw started to hurt but she didn't care. In her mind, she was blowing Bison halfway to Heaven. Chun Li cuddled up more to the fake dildo, pushing the head deeper inside of her throat. Gagging a bit, she found herself easily able to overcome the reflex.

"Master, I love sucking your cock...such a beautiful, gorgeous cock…" She praised, "Oh yes, please cum, Master, please…"

Chun Li took his entire length, choking as the cock stayed in the back of her throat for moments. Then, she removed the cock as she licked up the imaginary semen off his shaft.

"Thank you, Master…" Chun Li offered gratitude, kissing the shaft up and down as well as his balls, "Thank you…"

There was a knock at the door. Surprised, Chun Li saw a young girl enter the room with a tray of food as if this was completely normal. The girl left without any words, making Chun Li realize that she was the first person she had seen other than Bison.

"I wonder," She mused out loud, "If Master wants me to fuck her for his entertainment…"

The lunch was quite light: nuts, bananas, and celery sticks with light dressing. Chun Li nibbled a bit, wondering if she would eat the same for dinner. Then again, she was supposed to eat with Bison and this didn't seem proper for a king.

Chun Li would find out, undoubtedly.

After lunch, she scanned her to-do list again. Making a movie. With what? Was there a camera or something? A quick search turned up no camcorders, cellphones, or studio films. Perplexed, she sat on the bed. Her toys were still out on display, making her look over them a little.

She also wasn't supposed to pleasure herself without Master. Such a Catch-22.

There was a loud shutter noise that interrupted her thoughts. Scanning the room again, Chun Li could see a little red light glowing from the base of what looked like an expensive painting of some Roman siege from across the bed. Kneeling before the painting, she realized that there was a hidden camera in the portrait that was aimed directly at the bed.

Oh. Bison must refer to _watching_ her, like a live film. Her pussy started to get excited, clearly ready for what was about to happen. Touching the base, the light turned green which indicated the camera was ready to roll.

As if she had been rehearsing, Chun Li started to massage her breasts. She felt so dirty, letting herself get filmed like this. But she teased the camera, showing a little slip of nipple here and there.

"I miss you, Master!" She crooned, "Please come home to me. I want to be fucked so hard. I'm so wet, Master…"

Now she was pretty much watching her body from the outside. Chun Li saw herself pull aside her clothes, showing her bare pussy to him. Slapping her clitoris, she humped the air in incessant need.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Master…" Her voice pleaded, making her stunned, "Your little fucktoy slave wants you so badly...I'm your cocksleeve, Master...look how wet I am when I think about your big, fat cock taking my naughty little pussy…"

The cold, lifeless camera reacted emotionlessly but Chun Li could hear perhaps the lens zooming in a bit. She picked up her dildo from earlier, shoving the toy in her bare pussy as she started to ride it.

"Master…!" Chun Li moaned, "Fuck me, Master! Please! I need your cock! These toys don't give me what I need, Master! Please let me cum!"

Her hands groped her breasts, mounting her toy as much as possible.

"Please...come home and...fuck me…" She begged, her hole wet with need, "Fuck my slutty holes, Master!"

Chun Li then knew she had to stop, as if from instinct, before she could cum. She slid the pole out of her pussy, licking the toy clean of her juices. Chun Li turned around, exposing her freshly fucked cunthole to the camera and pulling her cheeks apart to show more.

"All for you, Master…" She giggled, "Waiting for you."

The whurring noise came on again, making the light turn back to red. Chun Li understood the movie was over as Bison probably went back to work or whatever malicious events he was orchestrating upon the defenseless world.

Chun Li fixed herself up, cleaning the toys and mess up properly. She had to get the attending items for Bison ready. After a beat, Chun Li realized that she had not once thought about her imprisonment here.

Feeling defeated, she slinked back to bed and sat down. The overwhelming shame and humiliation of the movie hit her like a train. How could she do something like that? So dirty and filthy, as if she was a pornstar?

The collar chafed again and she tried to stick her finger under the bottom but her other hand slapped her finger away.

 _No! Master Bison's!_

God, this situation was just so much easier when Chun Li didn't think and just _did_ as she was told. She took a deep breath, sliding off the bed and getting back to work. By some weird and ingrained habit, Chun Li found the attending items: massage oil, foot washing, scrubs, and lotions.

Setting them out, Chun Li heard the door open again. Bison had entered rather pleased, clearly happy after a good day of planning world domination. She approached him cautiously before he motioned to her silently, letting her remove his cape.

"Welcome back, Master," She greeted, "How was your day?"

"Fine, slave. Very fine." He answered simply, "We're taking dinner in here tonight. Fetch the plates."

Chun Li felt her body turn to the door, pressing a button on a small panel. Another servant popped in, pulling a cart of food for the couple. Bison had settled at his lounge chair and table, kicking his feet up on the ottoman.

The meal appeared to be a small variety of elegant seafood and various side dishes from Southeast Asia. Chun Li felt hunger in her belly, wanting to devour that delicious food. It was a big difference from lunch!

She gathered his meal and glass of strong liquor, something she couldn't recognize, as she set the table for him. Chun Li couldn't help but notice there was only one seat…

Bison began to eat and Chun Li sat by his feet, watching him intently. Her kneeling position made her feel like a dog begging from scraps. Her master then tapped the fork on his fine china plate, making a loud clinking noise.

"Open your mouth." He ordered, making Chun Li open. Bison fed her a forkful of food, making her swallow the savory meats of the fish. Taking a beat, Chun Li figured out that she doesn't get a seat _or_ plate. Bison _feeds_ her from his own fork.

What sort of fucked up, co-dependent relationship was this? Her thoughts raced but then he stuck out another serving and she happily ate the food without question. Chun Li made sure not to spill any morsel or dirty herself, lest she gather his rage in spades.

After dinner, which she assumed was a success as she was no longer hungry and Bison wasn't pissed, Chun Li cleaned up the meal as he lazed about in his chair. The servant came and took the dishes away, leaving the two alone again.

"Slave," Bison called out, "Come here."

Chun Li obediently crawled to him, sitting by his feet. He touched her hair a little, stroking it idly as she looked up at him.

"I suppose you want this," He pulled out her key that unlatched her collar, "Hm?"

She nodded, her hands clasping on his boot. Bison lightly twirled the key around his forefinger as he lightly tittered at her state.

"Tough luck, slave." He coolly stated, "You could try to appeal to my generous nature though. I've had a long day. Maybe I'm not in the mood to endlessly torture you with promises of your freedom. So you can attend to me as a proper concubine should and perhaps I'll leave the key within reach."

Chun Li felt her hand go up to her skimpy top, pulling aside the fabric to reveal her breasts entirely. Her mind felt blank again, as if she was going through the motions.

Her fingers clasped the shin guards, unbolting them from their place. While surprisingly heavy, the young woman was undeterred.

Soon after, Chun Li was massaging the tyrant's muscular feet. Her oils and water were next to her, washing and rubbing his soles like a talented spa attendant. Deep inside of her brain, she couldn't bear to think what her father would see if he was alive.

She was dirt. Lower than dirt; she aspired to be dirt.

Bison said nothing. It wasn't necessary. His smirk was conversation enough.

After Chun Li was done, she personally disrobed him and attended to his hot bath. Her fingers rubbed his muscles in all the right places, evidenced by his relief. Chun Li ran her bath sponge across his back and shoulders, dripping the salt infused bathwater over his skin.

Her face was burning a little. At this point in her captivity, she was no stranger to his naked body. But unlike before, this wasn't a punishment. In fact, Chun Li was embarrassingly becoming aroused.

Bison seemed lost in thought, tilting his head back a bit. Chun Li didn't know if that was good or bad. Slowly, she wrung out her cloth before he grabbed her wrist. Terrified now, Chun Li thought she had done something wrong before he pulled her into his bath.

The water splashed everywhere as she yelped in surprise. Her clothes were instantly soaked as Chun Li sputtered.

"Mast-?"

Bison pulled aside her scanty outfit, shoving his cock inside her as he spanked her bottom hard. Chun Li felt odd as the water kept her somewhat full and afloat.

"Ride me." He ordered, almost lazy, "But be quiet."

Chun Li could sense her hips moving in the bath water, riding him while trying to remain quiet. Her soft and sinful moans were trace as they bounced off the cold marble of the bathroom. Bison leaned his head back all the way now, stretching his muscles in parts of his body as his relaxing routine had started to take effect.

Her master must need extreme methods to soothe his body from being at the top of the criminal empire.

She was just a means to an end. A quick jerkoff to ease the stress. Bison probably had dozens of girls surrounding him during his downtime moments; rubbing, massaging, riding...

Finally, he gave a primal utter and his seed shot in her cunt. Mixed with hot water, Chun Li could feel it easily come out. The heat made his cock soften a bit as the tension escaped along with the steam.

"Get my drink." Bison demanded, as if she was his waiter. She quickly got out of the bath and poured him a glass of strong liquor. He tipped the filled cup to his lips, drinking the concoction like it was milk.

She knelt beside him, resuming her massage duties. Chun Li wondered how long this would go on or if her attending duties simply never stopped.

After about an hour, Bison motioned her to get his towel. She helped him out of the bath, drying him off and putting his robe on his muscular frame. He walked out, taking his drink to finish off the bottle, as Chun Li drained the water and cleaned the products up.

She exited the bathroom, seeing his robe casually tossed on the nearby chair. Chun Li couldn't help but think that Bison should have at least walked out naked…

Her moment of thought did not prepare her for what was next. Bison jumped her like a tiger leaping upon unsuspecting prey. His fully naked body was pressed against her, complete with an erect cock that was eager for a slave's comfort.

Dragging her to the bed, Bison chained her collar to his headboard before yanking open her legs. He started to slurp up her pussy juices, as if he had memories of her video earlier. His tongue entered her roughly, making her shiver and giggle with delight.

"Still gaping like a good little slut," He commented, sticking his tongue back in to sweep up the juices, "Mm. That fucking toy is nothing compared to my cock. Tomorrow, I'm going to make your ass gape too. Who fucks your whore body, Slave?"

"You do, Master! Ah! Master! Your tongue feels so good!" Chun Li answered obediently, her conditioning overtaking her, "Please, please fuck me! I've been waiting all day! Cock, cock! Please!"

He kissed her, roughly and passionately, as he tore her clothes to shreds with his bare hands. Pulling her to his chest, Bison started to ram her body into his mattress like she was the last pussy he would ever have. The bed shook under them as the headboard seemed to hit the wall in tempo with their primal desires.

He fucked her so hard that Chun Li thought she would pass out. Her nails dug into his back, making her scream with every grind of his hips.

"Fuck, a-ah, fuck me, Master!" She shrieked, trying to hold onto her conscious state as best she could, "M-Master!"

"What's wrong, slave?" Bison mocked her, pulling her chain hard, "Too rough for you? I still have to fuck that peachy little ass and you're already about to pass out? Tsk, tsk. Some little bitch is going to get the chair."

"No-no, pleas...please…" Chun Li wailed, trying to move against him before she wrapped her legs around his waist, "U-use me, I...ah! Master!"

"Use me, use me!" Bison mimicked her weak little statement, "This is where you belong, slave. Underneath me, getting used _by_ me in whatever way I want."

Her body convulsed a bit under the pressure before Chun Li felt her eyesight go dark. She fought it as hard as she could but she passed out.

What felt like hours, she woke up to blackness covering her face. Chun Li realized that she had been blindfolded again but there was something locked between her legs. Trying to move around to feel it, the former detective found that it was painfully attached to her body.

Chun Li must have been sitting on some bar or something. The cold metal pierced her skin, almost freezing her thighs to the contraption. Her wrists were bound behind her and she could sense her legs were tied with rope under the bar, keeping her legs closed.

"You're an awful slave." Bison's familiar voice broke her thoughts, "I give you one little task and you can't even accomplish that. It's like you're not even trying, dear slave."

"Please, no, I…" She pleaded, shaking at the thought of what could come, "I'll do...better, I promise, I…"

"Promises, promises. I bring you into my home and you're an ungrateful little bitch. You didn't even call me 'Master' when you came to." Bison said and something sounded like the motor was revving up. Chun Li felt terror in her spine and pelvic bones as her ears picked up the warm air.

"M-master, I'm sorry, please, do-"

Electric shocks suddenly pulsated between her legs. Chun Li screamed mid-plea, breaking her concentration entirely as the pain and heated radiated up to her brain. Her clit was getting what felt like the worst degree of electric torture, stimulating her walls even further with the icy exterior of the metal she was attached to.

"Fuck! Master! Please! I'm sorry!" She howled, "Oh God, just…"

The shocks stopped, allowing her to breathe. The air felt burning by her nose but Chun Li whimpered helplessly.

"Slave, why can't you listen for once?" Bison drawled out, annoyed, "What do I want you to do?"

She sniffled, letting tears fall, "Be a good slave, Master."

"That's right." He accepted, "And what does a good slave do?"

Chun Li lifted her head as she parted her small lips to recite her duties, "Love Master, Fuck Master, and Obey Master. Kill for Master."

"Very good. See? You can be smart when you want to be." Bison purred, giving her another shock that made her cry out again, "Are you going to try harder?"

"Yes, Master." She wailed, "Yes, Master. Try harder. Please...please...I…"

Another long shock but this time, Chun Li felt a squirt of liquid. Embarrassed that she squirted from her electroshock, Chun Li tried to close her legs as Bison grinned. The pool of cum leaked beneath her feet.

"Did you cum without permission?" He asked rather plainly. She shook her head.

"No, Master." Chun Li truthfully said, "I didn't."

"Good. You have a long way to go before I let you cum. Stay still. You have to start all over again, slave." Bison told her, pulling out a blindfold. He tied the thick material around her head, making her demurely lower her head in fear. The restraints snapped loose and Chun Li tumbled to the floor.

"Open your mouth."

She opened her mouth wide, feeling him shove his cock all the way in the back of her throat. Bison certainly didn't want to build up to anything anymore. He just kind of went for it. He started to facefuck her, making her remember her practicing.

Chun Li sucked on his cock, her blindfold still preventing her sight. He thrusted into the back of her throat, making her work very hard to keep from passing out.

"Slave, I should have been cumming by now." Bison grabbed her chin, "Work for it."

She deepthroated him as much as she could, tightening her mouth around his thick member. Chun Li was definitely choking on it as she slurped up as much excess spit as she could to lubricate him.

Then she felt his thick cum come out at the back of her throat. Greedily swallowing, she felt him take it out and spray some on her face. She tried to use her tongue to lap up his salty sperm, finding it delicious to consume.

Kicking her to the floor, Chun Li found herself painfully on her back with her arms tied behind her. Still unable to see, she heard the familiar unbuttoning of his shirt. She scooted towards him, eagerly wanting his body before she felt him pin her to the ground.

"M-master…" She mewled, "Please fuck me. My pussy is yours. My body is yours. You give me so much pleasure and purpose…"

"What's your name, slave?" Bison questioned her, ramming his cock inside of her.

"I don't have a name…" Chun Li answered, moaning with his thrusts, "You call me whatever you want. You name me. Oh God, yes! Master!"

"And why don't you have a name?" He continued.

"Because you make my identity. My life. I am nothing without you." She said, her mouth open like a dog in heat, "My purpose is to serve you."

His balls were slapping her thighs hard, making him grunt as he surged his power into her womb. Chun Li jerked in pleasure, almost hypnotized.

"Master, please! More, more!" She pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Please, Master! I love you! Please...Take me…"

Bison kissed her hard, his tongue deep in her mouth as his Psycho Power snaked through her lips and down her throat. Chun Li heaved in pleasure, keeping her mouth firmly on his. She pulled him so deeply and closely that their bodies couldn't be pried apart through normal means.

The purple tendrils moved over her naked body, binding her close to her lover like rope. The burning inside power started to grow both in her womb and her soul, greedily robbing her identity.

Bison let go of her mouth and held her face close to his. Her eyes, now a mixture of burgundy from his power, stared at him lovingly and adoringly.

"Are you mine, slave?" He quietly asked, his breath hot on her face, "Only mine?"

"Yes, Master," Chun Li answered, "Just yours."

Bison felt renewed as he slowly dipped his head back down, locking his mouth on her like he was performing CPR. Then he rhythmically started to breathe deeply into her, making her chest heave upwards with every push of air.

Her hand pressed against his bare chest, feeling his heartbeat under her fingers. Finding solace in her master's tranquility, Chun Li relaxed as he permeated every part of her soul, absorbing it into his own and spitting back out an abomination.

Soon, Chun Li closed her eyes for the last time as who she once was and fell into a deep sleep. Bison polished off his seed in her tight cavern before picking her up off the floor and carrying her to his bed.

He then proceeded to fuck her unconscious body on his bed, allowing his Psycho Power to pulsate ravenously within her. Bison wanted her body to remember this and to etch the memories beyond her mental and physical plane.

Grinding his hips, Bison caressed her face and dragged his finger across her soft cheek. He had attained what he wanted: Chun Li, all to himself. Her body and soul was bonded to him forever in such a way that it was hard to express in any human language.

He ejaculated in her again, pulling her limp body up towards him and off the bed. Bison embraced her tightly, laying her head on his shoulder. Her head rolled to the side like a ragdoll.

"If anyone hurts you the way I hurt you," He said quietly in her ear, "I'll wipe them off the face of the Earth."

Bison couldn't really recall if he laid down with her but he fell asleep shortly after, knowing there was a new horizon tomorrow. Shadaloo's glory would be known across the four corners of the world and in retrospect, Bison couldn't believe that all this took was a few headaches and setbacks.

The next day, Chun Li was escorted to Bison's throne room. Her stature was calm and reflected, as if she was truly at peace with her lot in life. Her outfit was another slave outfit: white with lacy material covering her bosom and her stomach as her panties were merely a matching lacy thong. She looked rather elegant for a slave, something that Bison would consider.

Bison sat upon his grand throne, his chin propped up on the back of his hand. When Chun Li was brought before him, he grinned at the visage of his beautiful slave dressed in white. A perfect beginning to a new life.

"Slave," He started, "In front of all of Shadaloo, in front of my throne, and in front of my eyes, tell me your purpose and position in life."

Chun Li kneeled before him, bowing her head low.

"You're my master." She proclaimed happily, proud even, "My whole world. I live to serve you. My destiny is to be at your side as you rule the world with great power. I love you and only you."

Bison smirked, "And?"

"My body belongs to you. I want to accept your seed and give you a strong heir. I want to raise our child to become powerful." Chun Li continued, "I want to be bred by you."

He tapped his fingers on the armrest, clearly drumming up his power over her as much as possible, "Who do you belong to, slave?"

"You, Master Bison," She answered without a second thought, "I belong to you and only you. Anyone who touches me will face penalty of death. I live for you. I live as your slave. I love you and only you, Master."

"Excellent," Bison said, "Come here and sit by my throne."

Chun Li happily bounded up the steps, letting Bison chain her collar to the foot of his throne as she sat by his feet and laid her head on his boots like a kitten. For the rest of the day, the soldiers pretended as if the sight was simply another day in the organization run by a genius.

The night, however, the couple had immediately started the mating process. Bison had waited long enough for his heir. He wasted no time with attending or silly rituals. This was pure animal sex to yield future children.

Bison laid his assault on her flesh, tying her hands above her head. Chun Li's blindfold became soaked in her sweat as she arched her back.

"Master…" She begged, "Yes, yes! I can feel your cum deep inside...I want your baby! I feel your power even in your sperm... it's so addictive…"

"Our baby is going to be so gifted…" He whispered in her ear, "Imbued with my gifts and nourished by your energy for nine months…"

Chun Li almost felt like a key had been inserted inside her womb and unlocked. In a moment of clarity, she knew that one of his amped up swimmers had reached her potential egg and firmly conquered it. She relaxed her legs, almost dreamy at the thought that she was finally pregnant.

Bison must have felt the same sensation too as he maneuvered his head into her neck, kissing her lightly as he was still firmly tucked in her.

"You're going to be very special to me," He told her, "My treasured possession. We're going to make history."

"Master…" She eagerly nuzzled him like a kitten, "Thank you for showing me my true destiny."

He twirled her hand around his finger, chuckling, "Do you remember how we met?"

Chun Li shook her head, "No, Master."

Bison tutted a bit after some thought, "That's probably for the best."

Many months later, Ashida had uncomfortably been stationed in Lord Bison's throne room. Typically, he didn't mind the long hours and standing perfectly flat on his uncomfortable boot soles for shifts that never ended. However, when Bison dragged along the cockslut that he had proclaimed as his "slave" then the shifts got tense.

Chun Li, seven months pregnant, was riding her master's cock backwards as her pregnant body vibrated with every movement. Bison was sitting in his throne, holding her leash in his hands as he moved with her.

"Slave, milk my cock with your walls." He ordered, "Good girl. Craving my cum like a little slut?"

"Yes, Master!" She yelped, "Oh yes, Master! Your power is so incredible! Master! May I cum, Master? I haven't cum in two days and your powers tease me so violently…"

"Are you going to squirt for me?" Bison held her head back, "And lick it from the floor?"

"Yes, Master!" Chun Li affirmed as his pace increased, "Master, yes! Fuck me, Master!"

She spilled her vaginal fluids all over his floor, writhing in her incredible hormonal orgasm as Bison held her steady. He could feel his baby move a bit in her stomach, possibly absorbing his mother's powers now.

Chun Li instantly started to crawl on the floor, her fat belly at an angle as she licked up her messy sex gratification. Bison watched her with perversion, tapping his foot on his throne base.

She looked like she was about ready to pop even though the baby wasn't nearly ready yet. He suspected it was an extra layer of Psycho Power enveloping their son that may have contributed.

Her breasts grew enormously, filled with mother's milk. Bison grinned at the thought of making her leak again.

"Slave, stand up." He instructed lazily, seeing Chun Li manage to her feet, "Show me your toy."

She turned and spread her fat cheeks, showing a plug firmly resting in her ass. Dribbles of dry semen had coated the base as the tiny metal tag that was hanging off said "Slave is property of Master Bison".

He reached out and pulled her anal plug, making her moan in relief as loads of semen started to pour out of her like a bath faucet. The fluids fell around her bare feet, drenching her toes.

After her ass had been deflated like a balloon, Chun Li kept herself spread for him. Bison dropped her plug next to his throne.

"Slave, I have been thinking…" He started, groping her firm ass as she happily mewled, "I think you deserve a person name. While you are still my slave and breed pig, you've shown yourself more capable than those two things. You've proven yourself worthy of not only me but Shadaloo."

"Yes, Master. Thank you." Chun Li replied, her smile evident, "I love to serve you. You have filled my life with such meaning and love for you."

Bison smirked, "And why, Slave, have I?"

"Because I am an extension of your power. Of you. Of your destiny to control the world that you deserve." Chun Li answered, softly baying as his palms roughed her up, "I love you. And our baby who will become you and Shadaloo."

"Exactly, darling. Which is why I decided to name you Shadow Lady. You are my second half, my shadow of my power for you are always by my side in brightest and darkest times. The first Lady of Shadaloo in glorious image." Bison said, running his hand up to her back, "Subservient. Strong. Worthy of a title of Lord but sublimated into my image. However, I will still call you Slave. Just as a reminder."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." The now christened Shadow Lady said with great elation, "Please, Master, give me your cum. I love you so much. I want to please you."

Bison watched her get on her knees, sucking him off in front of all of his men. He could see in her eyes that she loved him so deeply. No trace of the former Chun Li had even graced her personality like a slick slate of chalkboard.

Shadow Lady was proud of her fate. He even reckoned that she was more proud than he was.

About a year later, the MI6 agent known as Cammy White had been roped into another asinine gang warfare bust. As exhausted as she was, Cammy couldn't deny her superior's requests to have her there as her team needed the bust to nail a local druglord in Greater London.

"What's the scoop, Cam?" Her lead officer requested through her headset, "We're already in the building."

The slender blonde woman sighed. Another long night laid ahead. However, considering all the bad nightmares that Cammy had been having recently, perhaps she didn't need a good night's rest.

Shadaloo. Bison. Brainwashing. Distant memories…

Not real memories. False ones implanted by the divine psychopath of a dictator. Or were they real and Cammy had…?

No. Not that shit again. Cammy had spent enough years wondering what was real and what wasn't. Thousands of dollars in therapy, psychiatric drugs to kill an elephant, and enough electroshock to render her a zombie had yielded only two things: Cammy didn't remember a damn thing and Bison was a lying dickhead.

However, after reading the MI6 reports on Shadaloo, Cammy couldn't help but wonder about the rising agent Chun Li Xiang who had been captured by Shadaloo and subsequently disappeared off the face of the Earth. If she was lucky, Bison killed her right away.

If she wasn't so lucky….

The headphones rubbed her sensitive ears a bit. Cammy focused on the data before her, reading off the mundane radar sightings. Nothing unusual. Just a bunch of dirt, wind, and famous London weather.

"Holy shi-!"

The scream of her commander broke her of her thoughts. Grabbing her gun, Cammy thought nothing twice and stormed into the warehouse that the team had been brought in. The scent of coppery blood hit her immediately. Memories of the same smell as she stood over twitching corpses…

No. _No._

Pointing her pistol, Cammy relied on her instincts. Built in like the ability to breathe, Cammy could tell that the warehouse was a trap. But nobody was there except…?

 _NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN_.

"Oh, fuck right off, Bison!" Cammy called out, hearing the old voice erupting inside of her head like a blooming flower, "Where are you? Come to try your little tricks again, you mangy little bastard?"

 _I GOT NEW ONES NOW, KILLER BEE._

The glowing light and the very detailed blood trail made Cammy roll her eyes. Pathetic. Dramatic as always, never just getting to a point. She kicked the door open and aghast, saw her entire team in a pile of organs and limbs in the middle of the room where the blood trail ended.

The head of her superior was ontop of the bloody wreckage, staring right at her. Cammy had _seen_ shit that Bison had done that would make a normal person piss themselves into dehydration but this was _different_.

Bison was sitting near the pile of distended and destroyed bodies, his feet propped up on a crate as a drink was next to him. A young Asian woman in two hair buns and lingerie that would make a hooker tell her to get dignified was sitting by his feet.

The front of her clothes were covered in blood and organs while Bison was perfectly neat. Cammy had figured that this new girl was the "new" Killer Bee.

Strange though, the light had made the girl look pretty but Cammy could have sworn that she saw faint stretch marks around her stomach. In moments, she connected the two women together from her files.

"So that's where the Interpol cop went." Cammy commented, trying to hold her posture together, "You replaced me? I thought I had a special place in your heart, Bison."

"My dear, you _still_ do. Your position is still vacant. Shadow Lady here is my second in command." Bison responded smoothly, articulate as ever, "She was promoted above you, not at your rank. Don't be stupid."

"Yeah, well…" The British woman clicked her gun, "Fuck you. I resigned."

"Nobody leaves Shadaloo, especially not some chatty little bitch." He corrected her rudely, "You were sleeping with therapists and psych wards all this time. Tut tut, Killer Bee. Didn't I teach you how to keep your mouth shut?"

Cammy raged, eyeing the other woman. She seemed oblivious to his nature, lovingly looking up at him.

"So what's the plan here, Bison?" Cammy asked, "We fight, you escape, I go home and watch _Breaking Bad_?"

Bison wagged his finger at her, clearly amused, "First off, that show hasn't been relevant in years. Secondly, you will unfortunately never know how it ends. I won't be fighting you. Shadow Lady has been...well, getting the ropes of the commanding part. I've been training her to take aspects over. Like reining in you Dolls. So you're going to fight her and if I'm correct, she's going to take you back to Shadaloo in one or two pieces. My bet is two pieces."

Shadow Lady stood up, forming a purple aura around her as what looked like power clothes formed on her body. Her bright red lipstick was slicked with her tongue, approaching the former Doll eagerly.

"You belong to Master Bison," She stated rather candidly, "And you will be brought to Master Bison."

"She speaks very well." Cammy remarked, taking a step back to analyze her position, "Didn't do the mind control?"

Bison winked, "Not this one. She was something else. Something special. Go get her, Shadow Lady."

The fight begun right away, making Cammy roll from the intense power of the kick. The agent thrust her boot into Shadow Lady's chest, finding the woman practically unaffected. Cammy twirled around, spinning her heel into the woman's jaw.

Shadow Lady growled angrily, flying into a flurry of kicks that Cammy almost couldn't dodge.

"Spiral Arrow!" Cammy called out, knocking enough space between the two to flip back, "Listen, lady, I'm sure he told you a lot of things but _none_ of them are true and he's a massive asshole. I can take you to someone, just…"

"I'm Master's slave. Not his Doll." Shadow Lady interrupted proudly, "I love Master. You are disobedient. You are a Doll. This isn't difficult, Killer Bee, I'm sure you know."

A glare from the younger woman, "He really did do something on you."

"More than that. But you don't need to know that. You just need to come to where you belong." Shadow Lady stated, grinning, "You're the final test Master needs from me. The perfect Doll and clone. No woman or man escapes Master. You are no exception."

Purple energy surrounded her, landing a strike on Cammy's chest. Cammy thought a car had hit her full on from the force and impact. For a moment, she had feared that her organs had ruptured. She wasn't going to win this fight.

Cammy figured she could Cannon Spike her and get the hell out. Tell Guile and rest about Shadow Lady. About Shadaloo's new direction…

Luring Shadow Lady close, Cammy crouched as if she was going to uppercut. The Shadaloo fighter was about to lean in before the British bombshell rocketed herself upwards with her Cannon Spike.

However, as Cammy had reached closer, she saw a smirk.

"Kikoshou."

A ultra violet light enveloped her eyes and Cammy saw herself falling into darkness. She despaired as she tried to cling to the reality but all she could feel was her useless body falling from the air. Her skin felt burned and tarnished as her bones felt like they were shattered.

Cammy hurt so bad that her brain couldn't even register pain.

Two figures stood above her, staring down at her with identical grins on their faces and Cammy couldn't tell which one was which. All she knew for sure now was that her life was over and the world had no idea what was coming for them.


	9. Four Years

Within four years, Shadaloo had grown to an unstoppable beast of power. Expanded to all seven continents of the world with every major organization under Bison's helm, the Master of Psycho Power had become the most powerful man in known world history. Nothing stood in his way, nothing _could_ stand in his way.

Military powers tried and failed. Crushed with extreme prejudice. Interpol, MI6, CIA...they were summarily gutted and tossed away like worthless fish in a tank of sharks. The inevitable was coming and the world powers knew the fact to be true. Dreading the other foot to fall, each day became worse and worse for everyone.

Except, of course, for Lord Bison and Shadow Lady. The pair reveled in their victory and celebrated with enough debauchery that could make Lucifer blush. Every murder was a fetish inkling and every acquisition was met with passionate kisses.

Shadow Lady loved Bison so deeply that she eagerly supported and encouraged Bison in all walks of life. The two weren't married but they shared a deeper bond that marriage couldn't even compete with. They could read each other's minds, soothe each other's moods, and work in total tandem.

She was Bison's enforcer. His bodyguard. His lover. His slut. His slave. His commander. His shadow. His complete other half.

To say that Shadow Lady was made for Bison would be accurate, especially since he created her from dust and psychotic obsession to serve him. And Shadow Lady certainly hungered for his touch and praise.

Vega and Balrog couldn't even compete with Shadow Lady. As well they figured out the fact, they also knew that their time in Shadaloo would be short once the inseparable duo figured out how to run the criminal league themselves. All the other commanders could do was wait and wait until their card was pulled as they had nowhere else to run.

In the darkened office of a Hong Kong police office, Daro had been smoking up a chain of tobacco. Shadaloo had ordered him months ago to bring the one known as Ryu Hoshi before Bison but every time that Daro attempted to lure the famed fighter, Ryu bolted like a deer. No amount of money or prize fights could get the martial artist to come back.

Ryu had gone on Bison's radar after he had destroyed Fei Long in a publicized street match using a dark form of energy that Bison had never seen before. Fei Long stood zero chance, rendering himself immobile in a hospital bed for weeks.

Bison wasn't accepting failure. Daro didn't want to know why Bison wanted Ryu but damn, he sure did.

The doors and windows were locked. Secured. His gun laid on his desk. His police radio in his pocket for backup. Daro was ready for anything.

Except, however, a massive psychic explosion that disintegrated his flimsy wooden door. Daro widened his eyes, seeing a slender figure step forwarded into his office. The worst kind of figure, second to only Bison himself.

 _Shit_.

Shadow Lady, in all of her glory, stood before his desk. Beautiful, elegant, and deadly. Her dress was a modified red and black with gold accents cheongsam lingerie top that exposed her back and shoulders. Her collar was a low, heart neckline that pinned around her breasts. The slender and heightened skirt wove intricately around her muscular legs as a gold chain belt rested on her hips. Her lacy stockings and boot heels perfectly matched up with her notorious oxhorn buns.

Two spiked bracelets with her signature collar. Definitely the Lady of Shadaloo.

"Daro," Lady crooned, sweeping towards him, "You weren't trying to avoid us, were you? You didn't show up for our meeting."

"I don't have Ryu." Daro held on his courage, "He won't…"

"You said," Lady gestured with a condescending flick of her forefinger, "And I quote _'I'll get Ryu Hoshi myself. He's no matter.'_ Lord Bison warned you of being too overconfident and here you are, lacking Ryu."

Daro didn't know what to say so out of animal instinct, he tried to flee for the door. However, Lady extended her palm as a fiery purple flame exploded in front of Daro, forcing him back.

"Don't try to run for your mistakes, Daro." She chided, "You wasted my Master's time. Time he could have spent doing much more productive things like ruling this Earth."

Daro glared, "Listen, bitch, I have been part of Shadaloo longer than your sorry ass. I'm the reason you are here."

"Wrong. Master is the reason I am here." Lady corrected him, circling him, "You're just one thread in his tapestry. Easily broken."

In fury, Daro swung at her but she was faster. Lady grabbed his throat, squeezing him purple in the face as she grinned sadistically at his tight whimpers.

"Lord Bison doesn't appreciate your lack of response." Lady said rather casually, "I will not tolerate excuses. You promised Ryu. You don't have Ryu and Shadaloo has little time to spare on wishy washy people like you."

"Just because some whore thinks…" Daro hissed, feeling her grip tighten on his neck. Lady chuckled, amused at his statement.

"I am proud to be Lord Bison's whore. Just as much as I am proud to be his commander and slave." Lady started with grace and control, "You, on the other hand, are nothing to him. Trash. Expendable."

The police captain struggled to push air into his lungs, finally relenting to her power. He attempted to tap himself out but his arm swung too wide and grazed her leather collar.

As if something snapped within her, Lady begun to descend into madness. Pure, unadulterated psychotic meltdown started to erupt as if Daro stabbed her with a knife.

"Don't you ever touch Lord Bison's possessions!" Lady bellowed in rage, the purple flames appearing from her body, "You will _die_ for trespassing against my master!"

Daro's body convulsed, as if something was breaking under his skin. Then, he split like a wishbone from his collarbone down to his ribs as powerful energy tore him apart. The radio slipped out of his torn trousers, shattering the cheap plastic casing into pieces. The whirring static began to melt the interface speakers, rendering Daro's final cries unheard.

After several minutes, Shadow Lady dropped the useless husk of a man to the ground. Composing herself, Lady brushed off the errant dirt and blood.

"Disgusting man." She said to herself, "I'll have to take a boiling shower to get his touch off Master's property."

Lady picked up the broken radio, inspecting it. It was completely unable to function but the lights and knobs still worked.

"Oh…Master's son would love this." She commented, putting it away on her person, "I hope he's alright. I miss Master and him so much…"

Bison was burning the midnight oil, sitting at his desk with reports neatly stacked next to him. The dim yellow lights in his office made it relaxing to ease through work.

There were small, muffled sounds from the front of his desk as if someone was humming idly. While Bison's office was immaculate, there were scattered crayons and loose leaf paper in a small enclosed area.

A young toddler of four, with handsome blue eyes and dark black hair, was laying on his stomach with his legs kicking the air. His long sleeved uniform, a dark purple, was neatly ironed and pressed.

"Daddy!" The young boy suddenly said, "Will Mommy like this?"

Bison lifted his glance up to see his son's newest artwork. While he could gather that the more humanlike figures were his mother and the boy, the orange and green splotches were a total mystery.

"What are all the other colors, Niran?" The dictator questioned, not wanting to push his luck. His son had a very rough episode when he found out his precious mother was delayed and Bison didn't want to go through that again.

"Blood and guts!" Niran excitedly said, "Mommy is protecting me and killed all the bad men and you're over here!"

Bison noticed the purple scribbles at the top, like a depiction of God.

"Blood is red though," His father commented, "And why is it all green?"

"They all had gangrene." Niran answered, "Like the zombie movie!"

Bison really should stop letting Niran watch that old horror film. He couldn't imagine why Niran was so fascinated with the monsters (to the point of rooting for them) but his mother convinced Bison that it would help explain death better.

His son was definitely some sort of budding sociopath. Bison spotted other drawings; crude renditions of his mother and father murdering people as well as happy moments as a family.

However, one drawing that was partially hidden caught Bison's eye. Two people, all flesh colored, were straddling each other awkwardly.

"Niran, what did you draw?" Bison curiously asked, wondering if it was some preliminary sketch. Niran picked up the drawing.

"I drew you and Mommy working late!" Niran beamed, as if it was the greatest concept, "That's Mommy sitting on you and you're telling her what to do!"

Bison cocked an eyebrow. The boy was astute, more than the Shadaloo leader gave him credit for. While it was no secret, he'd rather not cultivate some Oedipus complex. Niran already had an unhealthy attachment to his mother.

"Why don't you give that one to me, Niran." Bison said, "Your mother would like the other one better."

"Okay!" His prince got up, handing over the drawing, "Daddy, when Mommy home?"

"When will Mommy be home?" Bison corrected his grammar, folding up the drawing, "And soon. Don't you dare start another tantrum or I will not be happy."

Niran frowned, his eyes clearly very angry, but when Bison leveled him with his own stare, the child backed off like a juvenile wolf against the leader.

"You know that Mommy always belongs to me, Niran." Bison reminded him sternly, "Not you. You will never have her to yourself."

"Yes, Daddy," Niran withdrew quite a bit, "You own Mommy. Mommy yours."

"Good boy." He praised, "Remember that."

Niran suddenly heard familiar footsteps before he scrambled towards the door. Bison merely glanced from his chair as he went back to his reports.

"Mommy!" The boy greeted loudly as Lady picked her son up. Lady was wearing her traveling coat and wide brimmed hat, carrying a satchel bag on her side. Niran laughed in delight as his mother hugged him tightly.

"My sweet boy! I'm so happy to see you!" She answered, giving him a big kiss on the cheek as she twirled him, "Did you have a good time while I was gone?"

The first born of Shadaloo nuzzled her, "Yes, Mommy. I drew you a picture but it's not done yet! You can't see it!"

Lady made a dramatic gesture, "I would _never_ peek at a surprise gift. I can't wait to see it. It'll go right on my dresser next to my other pictures. Is my little prince Niran tired? It's very late."

"I asked Daddy if I could stay up!" Niran replied, snuggling into her bosom, "Did you know that squids can be really big?! Like _this big!"_

He extended his tiny arms out as far as he could before wiggling his fingers.

"It's actually bigger than even that, Mommy!" Niran finished, "Daddy took me to see his lab and there's the biggest monster down there and it's a squid!"

"No, Niran. I had no idea! You must have had a good day with your father!" Lady gushed over him, "Such a clever boy. Were you a good boy for your father, Niran?"

"Yes, Mommy!" He enthusiastically answered, hugging her around the neck, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, dear," Lady smiled, kissing him on the head, "I have a present for you!"

Niran grabbed her collar before Lady lightly slapped it away, scolding him.

"No, sweetheart. That's your father's." Lady chided him, "You don't touch your father's things. You know better."

"Yes, Mommy." He obediently cuddled her, "Daddy's things. Mommy and Daddy. Daddy owns Mommy."

Lady stroked his hair, "Want your new toy?"

Niran greedily giggled as she fetched something from her bag. It was the broken police radio that Lady had taken off her target.

"Wow, Mommy!" The boy excitedly said, "Thank you! I want to play now! Can I play before bed? Please?"

"You're going to have to ask your father." Lady told him before Bison, who had been silently observing the whole interaction, lightly tapped his pen.

"Niran, it's very late. You need to sleep. I only said you could stay up until Mommy got home." He reminded his young child, "Time for Daddy and Mommy to talk."

"Go on to your room, sweetie. Make sure you don't drop your toy. I'll come by later and tuck you in. Tell your father goodnight." Lady set him down, watching him run off with his new possession.

"Goodnight, Daddy!" Niran bid his father good-bye as he left the room. Lady brushed off her clothes and took her accessories off before approaching her master.

Bison rest his chin on his hand, quite amused, "A broken radio, hm?"

"It has buttons and noises. I knew he'd love it." She answered, kneeling before her Lord, "Master. I did what you asked. He won't be a problem."

"Excellent, Agent Shadow Lady." Bison praised, "Come here, my dear. I have a gift for you as well."

Lady straddled his lap as Bison fished out a rectangular box from his desk drawer. She gently took the present and opened the lid.

Inside was a pair of black silk gloves, making her touch them softly.

"You can wear these for me." He said, "And use them during our sessions, of course."

"Of course, Master." Lady nodded, smiling as she kissed him, "I love you. Shall I attend to you, my Lord?"

"In a moment." Bison pulled her for another kiss, "Niran missed you awfully bad. Perhaps I should keep you here more often. I almost thought he would be inconsolable when he found out you were delayed. He nearly lost control of his power and almost strangled his nursemaid to death. Had I not been there to beat his psychic connection into submission, he might have killed the whole floor."

"Your son is very important to me." Lady replied, "I love him so much. I hope he grows up to be just like you. I am sorry he caused trouble. His power is growing so fast that it's difficult to keep him back."

" _Our_ son." Bison corrected her, "And don't be sorry: I am quite proud his gifts have exceeded my expectations. You're quite the mother and Niran needs you at this formative time where his energy is manifesting into physical properties. This little acquisition will keep you busy here for a few months. It should be a perfect time to give you another baby. A daughter, maybe."

Lady squealed, hugging him around his neck and kissing him, "Master! I love you! Thank you! But what about my work?"

"I trust you'll do just fine. I'll assign someone to help with the heavy lifting and going off base, love. And if anyone touches my pregnant lover, I'll tear their vocal cords through their spine." He answered, stroking her leg.

She nuzzled his chin, "Thank you, Master. I love you so much. Another baby...I loved being pregnant. Master, may I start working on the baby with you now?"

"Of course." Bison smirked, "Right after you strip for me and give me your _oral_ report."

Lady grinned, standing up and undoing the pins that held her dress together. In moments, it fell around her feet as she kicked it behind her like it was trash. Her bare breasts hung freely and she slid her panties off her stockings. Lightly plucking the lacy inserts around her thighs, Lady let each stocking slip off and slid around her ankles before pulling them off.

Nude, she kneeled again before him and opened his pants with her teeth. Bison watched her with an unbreaking stare, seeing her engulf his member completely in her mouth. Her lipstick started to smudge on his skin a bit, leaving light red marks.

He forgot who she replaced but it wasn't as sweet of a deal as this.


End file.
